


Love me, Lucy!

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy necesita que la amen, no que le regalen mil flores. [LONG-FIC ~ Lucy H. Harem] [ARCHIVO INCOMPLETO SUBIDO ÚNICAMENTE PARA EVITAR SU DESAPARICIÓN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia, como todos saben, es una chica de dieciocho años de edad, maga de espíritus celestiales y miembro del más destructivo gremio de Magnolia, vive en un departamento de renta sobre 70,000 jewels, posee diez de doce llaves doradas del zodiaco, es rubia, forma parte del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y es prácticamente una escritora desconocida, pero además de todo aquello, es una mujer preciosa en ambos rasgos humanos; es decir que físicamente tiene un buen cuerpo, una perfecta piel nívea y muchísimas curvas, dándole así una figura envidiable; por el lado sentimental era realmente amable, considerada, honesta y en sí, su corazón era todo un turrón de azúcar. Es por eso que aquí cabe la pregunta, ¿por qué Lucy no tiene novio? Bueno, tomando en cuenta el cómo actuó aquella vez que cenaría con el chico que conoció en la biblioteca de la ciudad, más esa vez de la supuesta confesión de Natsu, quizá estaba resignada en estar pensando en el amor, fue así que la parte que menos le importa ahora terminó siendo la parte de conseguir una pareja amorosa, o bien, quiere pensar en que estando en Fairy Tail y con todos sus problemáticos compañeros, lo que conseguiría no sería una relación como la quisiera, eso, o estaba maldita. Finalmente a la rubia no le importaba mucho, pues de las pocas veces que pensaba en ello, terminaba dando un pesado suspiro, resignándose aun más.

.

.

Podremos llamar a este día "el día en que Gray pasó de ser pervertido a ser más pervertido" y ciertamente, no es para menos.

Retrocedamos al inicio del día, alrededor de las 7:25 hrs. de la mañana, ubicándonos en el departamento de Lucy. Nuestra querida rubia ya había despertado y se había duchado, no obstante se encontraba envuelta en una toalla blanca. Descalza y sin muchos ánimos se dirigió a la cocina por una vaso de agua, bebió el cristalino líquido y suspiró completamente relajada para así volver a la habitación y emprender a vestirse con prendas características de ella. En esta ocasión de aquel traje con el que se ganó el título de "La Reina del Cosplay" por cortesía de Bixlow el hombre de los "babies"; también como un detalle femenino se combinaba en ese día con una discreta diadema azulada acomodándose los cabellos a los lados para finalmente ponerse el calzado que fue siendo unas bellas zapatillas blancas sujetadas por dos largos listones alrededor de las piernas de la maga estelar, haciéndola lucir lindísima ante todo ser cuerdo. Sentándose sobre la rosada cama, utilizó un brillo labial, rubor y una botellita de cristal portadora de alguna esencia para lo que cada uno de los objetos correspondía. Labios suaves y brillantes, mejillas tersas y teñidas y una piel y cabellos impregnados con el fresco olor de las frutas de verano. Finalizó.

Diez minutos había recorrido el reloj así el estómago inició a rogarle por alimentos incitándola a visitar inmediatamente el gremio, saludar amablemente a la siempre presente detrás de la barra y pedir un ligero desayuno. Sin siquiera pensarlo se dio un vistazo al espejo, sacudió la falda, tomó sus preciadas llaves, sonrió ampliamente, guiñó el ojo izquierdo para ella misma y sin más, salió a las calles de Magnolia dejando abierta sin ningún problema la puerta de su hogar.

Conservando su famosa confianza esbozaba sonrisas a todos los habitantes de aquella amena ciudad, aceleró el paso manteniendo la mirada centrada en el camino pero justo en el instante de haber dado el primer paso en las puertas de Fairy Tail, tuvo la desafortunada sorpresa de haber caído súbitamente al suelo junto con un conocidísimo mago de cabellos negro azulados que había sido intencionalmente lanzado a las afueras del gremio, que, para tanto Lucy como para él resultó siendo doloroso, pero a nadie le importaba, pues la vergüenza era la maldita aquí.

—¡Maldito cabeza de carbón, estás acabado! —automáticamente maldijo al culpable de la situación, sin embargo, pasó de largo el revisar al compañero que compartía su dolor—. ¡Oe, fíjate por donde pasas! —gruñó sin girar la cabeza y notar que la persona involucrada había terminado siendo la Heartfilia—, ¿pero qué...? —intentó objetar quedándose a medias a razón de finalmente enterarse de la situación y analizando como estúpido la descarada posición obtenida a causa del accidente. Él sobre ella, Lucy completamente atrapada entre el concreto y las extremidades del estríper, la falda ligeramente subida, el cabello de ambos desordenado y Gray, bueno, Gray no tenía camisa. Tragó saliva.

—G-gray... —susurró la rubia ruborizada hasta la frente—. ¡Quítate de encima! —pegó un grito que dejó al mago de hielo estático. Él en su intento de incorporarse en un error mortal deslizó una de las manos en la pierna de la fémina mientras que la otra rozó ligeramente uno de los pechos de la misma. Fullbuster sería hielo triturado—. ¡No me toques ahí! —chilló a todos pulmón, haciendo que con toda seguridad, se escuchara tal reclamo en todo Fiore.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

Hola gente de Magnolia, saludos queridos miembros de Fairy Tail, hoy podéis observar a dos amantes desesperados por placer sexual.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué es lo que están mirando? —refunfuñó rojo de enojo o más bien de vergüenza... El imbécil aún no se quitaba de encima.

—¡Quítate ya! —rogó la pobre maga estelar y desesperada tomó fuerzas de la dignidad que le quedaba, lo alejó con ambas palmas de las manos, lo sujetó como pudo y le concedió una fugaz, dolorosa, única y espléndida patada. Quizá era una nueva técnica de desarrollar la Lucy kick—. ¡Pervertido! —calificó decidida.

Francamente el público había perdido el interés después de haber visto la furia de la rubia, es por ello que al encontrarse nuevamente de pie frente a la entrada del gremio solamente sus compañeros eran los que quedaban. Suspiró pesadamente, retiró la diadema para volverse el cabello a como era antes, pero era imposible, estaba muy desorganizado y sucio. Maldijo por lo bajo, habían arruinado su apariencia de princesa. Mandó a la mierda todo tirándo el accesorio al bote de basura, sacudiéndose la falda y arreglando los zapatos.

Entró al gremio no sin antes ignorar a todas las miradas que se cruzaban con la de ella, buscar velozmente a Fullbuster y matarle con la mirada, llegando así a lo que le pareció una muy lejana barra. Ocupó uno de los tantos asientos vacíos y se resignó a ocultar la cara sobre la barra.

—Ara, ara. ¡Lucy-chan, he oído de tu nuevo acontecimiento! —dejó salir una risita—. ¿Qué tal fue? —bromeó la maga de clase S. Claramente a Lucy sólo le pareció más deprimente para así hacer visible un aura oscura sobre su cuerpo—; Vamos, que sólo estoy bromendo, ¿no te apetece algo? —animó a la maga estelar brindándole una manternal sonrisa. Lucy decidió alzar la vista, finalmente a algo había ido allí tan temprano.

—Si... Desayuno, por favor —musitó sin ganas y avergonzada—. Jugo de naranjas, por favor, Mira-san.

—Vale, Lucy-chan. No tardo —dijo la cálida albina aún manteniendo su significante sonrisa. Se retiró dejando a la ojos chocolate esperando sola -a excepción de muchas miraditas llenas de seguramente, malos pensamientos-.

—¡Lucyyyyyyy! —gritó una agradable voz proveniente de un gato azul con alas, haciendo exaltar a la nombrada—. ¡Natsu se pelea otra vez con Gray! —avisó llegando a los pechos de la rubia, abrazándola empezó a lloriquear—, creo que esta vez van en serio —informó el exceed preocupado.

—¿Ah? ¿Happy?, no creo que vayan en serio... Aún así, es Erza quien les detiene, no yo —aclaró la Heartfilia intentando calmar a su amigo rodeándolo con los brazos. Mirajane quien regresaba en ese instante escuchó la pequeña charla del neko.

—Ara, ¿Erza? Ella no está hoy, Lucy. Ha tenido que acompañar al maestro a resolver unos asuntos con el consejo mágico —volvió la mirada a la entrada del gremio, se giró hacia la barra y sirvió el pedido de Lu con todo y jugo—. No estará mal que vayas a echar un vistazo, Lucy. Happy parece estar bastante preocupado —aconsejó la Strauss a su compañera.

—Err... yo—dudó de la respuesta a la sugerencia de la modelo, sin embargo, al echarle una mirada al gatito aferrado, no se le pasó por la cabeza el cómo es que podrían estar enfretándose aquellos dos individuos que, a pesar de haber dado más de cien demostraciones en vivo de lo que podían hacer, en ninguno de los casos Happy había reaccionado así—, iré... —concluyó insegura hasta que por la mente corrieron imágenes del pervertido de hielo recibiendo una paliza de parte de Natsu. Perfecto. Se escuchó un sonoro click—. Dime, Happy, ¿dónde están ese par? —animada levantó al exceed con los brazos, sonriéndole.

—¡Detrás del gremio! —se limpió las pequeñas gotitas de los ojos, extendió sus alas y fue con Lucy a por ellos.

"¡Muy bien Lucy! ¡Ya sabes! ¡En este momento seguramente Natsu le está dando una lección a Gray! No basta con imaginártelo, debes ir a ver ya, no puedo controlar mi curiosidad. ¡Kya!" Pensó espontáneamente la maga estelar, dejó salir una audible risita que hizo que el gato azul le mirara con el pintoresco rostro de "Lucy es rara" y sin más llegaron a la escena.

—¡Nat...! —fue interrumpida.

Gray, de nuevo, salió volando.

—¡Pervertido congelado! —pegó un grito el Dragon Slayer de fuego al observar las consecuencias de sus actos—. ¡Lucy! —articuló preocupado el nombre de su nakama.

Muy tarde, Natsu.

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

El cerebro congelado -como es llamado a veces por el que come fuego-, terminó estrellándose por segunda vez, en el mismo día con su joven compañera Lucy Heartfilia, esta vez, hundiendo el rostro en los voluptuosos pechos de ella. Después por inercia ambos magos calleron al suelo volviendo a dejar a la chica en una situación comprometedora; él encima de ella y bueno, ya saben lo demás. Una Lucy atónita y un Gray abochornado eran la segunda escena que alborotaba a medio gremio. Flamita quedó con la boca semi abierta.

—G-gray... —se tiñó del rojo más apasionado del mundo—. ¡No me toques ahí! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, intentando ocultar su incubrible sonrojo. Le latía el corazón a una velocidad increíble, sentía la respiración de su amigo entre ambos pechos y una mano ajena rozando su entrepierna; estaba harta del diecinueve de febrero.

Happy miraba divertido.

—Kkk... —Gray alzó el rostro adolorido para así encontrarse con una linda, rojísima y sensible compañera—. Lo siento, L-lucy —trató de incorporarse, esta vez, fijándose cuidadosamente en dónde demonios apoyaba sus manos. Su sonrojo bajó notoriamente de nivel, ayudó rápidamente a su compañera y desvió la mirada—. ¡Oe, mira lo que provocas cerebro de carb...! —pausó—. ¿Ugh?

—¡Se guuuusssstan! —gritó el neko enrollando la lengua, colocando las patas delanteras frente sus bigotes y mirando con "burla" a los "supuestos enamorados", oh.

Natsu Dragneel, no estaba feliz, no estaba enojado, no estaba triste, no estaba neutral... Estaba, estaba con la cara de "¿pero qué mierda ha pasado?" Su mirada de estúpido, mirando fijamente a Gray y evitando ver a Lucy lo decía todo. El mago de fuego hizo una mueca, cruzó los brazos, se dirigió hacia Happy y se murmuraron cosas inaudibles.

—Estoy maldita —susurró la rubia con la peor de las auras deprimentes, su cuerpo se movía como papel y fue retrocediendo lentamente.

—¡Luc...! —intentó detenerle el de cabellos negro azulados, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Lucy huele bien! ¡Huele a frutas!—gritó Natsu lleno de júbilo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

—¡Aye! —afirmó el felino mientras flotaba a la izquierda de su mejor amigo.

Lucy se detuvo. Sonrió conmovida.

Natsu pasó las manos detrás de su cabeza manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

Gray se volteó avergonzado, pues lo que había dicho Dragneel era cierto -no por algo no despegaba su cara del busto de la maga-. Sin duda alguna, Lucy había tenido una mañana desastroza. Pero a partir de ahí, Natsu y Gray milagrosamente no continuaron sus peleas.

Después regresó Erza.

Dijeron que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero Happy no quedaba y finalmente suena mejor la curiosidad sonrojó a Lucy.

.

.

Por ahí en una habitación en Magnolia.

—Creo que me he enamorado de Lucy... —confesó Gray Fullbuster.


	2. Chapter 2

En la noche, en alguna habitación de Magnolia el muchacho de cabellos azulados mantenía aún frescas las escenas que lo entrometían a él y a su compañera del perfume olor a frutas. Durante todo el sendero para llegar a su hogar se debatía en la mente la respuesta correcta a la pregunta que le exponía su corazón; "¿por qué le ha gustado haber estado en aquellas situaciones con Lucy?" Se revolvía los cabellos en un intento de aclarar su mente, murmuraba maldiciones directo al suelo, pasaba por alto las pocas persona que le miraban con horror al notar que caminaba semi desnudo y daba lentos pero pesados pasos hasta que llegó muy desanimado a su domicilio. Abrió las puertas con desdén y directamente se echó al sillón más cercano, cubrió la vista con su mano izquierda y respiró profundamente. Silencio. Oprimió los dientes, dio otros diez suspiros más y nada, era un caso perdido.

—Lucy... —susurró consciente de lo que había dicho. Se desesperó e inició a darse golpes en el pecho con el puño. —¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué mierda es esto? —alzó la voz con rabia.

Levantó el cuerpo sin razonar para luego retirarse fugazmente del cómodo mueble, fue así que llegó a la limpia cocina. Ahí se quedó parado cinco minutos dándole vuelta y vueltas a la misma desgraciada situación "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy y más Lucy", era en verdad un sujeto con problemas, porque si no era suficiente con haberlo clasificado como pervertido, ahora bien podría ser llamado un acosador o bien, un lunático.

Pareciera que se le hubiese olvidado a donde iba porque no se movía, estaba pasmado a media cocina. Se dio un leve golpe en la frente, un leve "pam" pudo oírse a causa de su violencia, volvió a apretar los dientes y sacudió la cabeza como si de un gato tratase al sacudirse el pelo. Gruñó fastidiado. Se acercó a la formaica y de alguno de los tantos frascos tomó con cualquier cuchara una ridícula cantidad de polvo marrón el cual terminó vertido en una negra taza, posteriormente, del electrodoméstico llamado refrigerador sacó una botella de agua helada, la abrió y echó el líquido dentro de la taza. Exacto. Hizo café sin azúcar y con agua fría.

Mezcló su terrible bebida y de un sólo trago se lo terminó. El mago de hielo no hizo más que -por obviedad- formar una mueca espantosa capaz de alejar hasta al ser más malo del mundo. Dejó salir un oíble "uuuugggg" con aires de repugnancia. Tosió repetidas veces hasta que el cuerpo le ordenó detenerse. Muy mal Gray, el café no te hará olvidar a la Heartfilia, simplemente te mantendrá despierto toda la noche, no era eso lo que querías, ¿o sí?

—Joder —articuló con asco. —¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —dijo repetidas veces para luego llenarse de furor, el cual fue manifestado con una taza siendo lanzada directo a la pared. ¡Crac! Se quebró ruidosamente.

Pobre taza sin café, fue la desdichada de probar la ira del Fullbuster.

—¡No puedo dejar de pensar en Lucy! —confesó el estríper mientras relajaba el cuerpo. —¿Qué me has hecho, Lucy? ¿Por qué demonios me ha gustado tocarte? —se cuestionaba entretanto iba hacia a la habitación, —Creo que, soy un verdadero pervertido —continuaba hasta haber llegado a su destino.

Nuevamente se tiró sobre un mueble cubierto de telas azules. El joven fijó la vista hacia el techo, extendió sus extremidades, pasó las manos por debajo de la nuca y aparentemente no se cansaba de dar suspiros ya que dejó salir otros tres durante los próximos veinte minutos.

—Tsk... Lucy, te deseo —reveló desvergonzado. Pero siete segundos después de haber analizado sus palabras, le dió un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, se le pintó la cara de rojo y sonrió como estúpido dejando salir una risita. —Creo que me he enamorado de Lucy...

Es así como se llega a la conclusión de que Gray es un maniaco sexual y gusta de la rubia poseedora de la mayoría de las llaves del zodiaco. No, eso último es una mierda, ni a quien se pueda engañar; ella es la atractiva mujer que tiene un cuerpo exquisito. Él se interesaba por sus curvas, adorables pechos y bonito rostro, por ello pasaría toda la noche fantaseando con ella, deseando a cada minutos el volver a verla y conseguir olerle el cuerpo... Ese refinado, apetecible y precioso cuerpo.

No. Gray no durmió ni quizo dormir pero llamémosle el efecto cafeína.

.

.

Saber que un hombre se encuentra soñando contigo, deseando tu cuerpo, sonrojándose por ti y otras cosas más que no son decentes, no te dejaría dormir -eso a pesar de no haber bebido ni una pequeñita gota de café-, pero Lu a pesar de no estar ni enterada de lo que pensaba cierto mago pervertido, no conseguía dormir. Ni el estar envuelta entre cálidas mantas y sentirse muy cómoda en la cama le estimulaba siquiera un bostezo. Al parecer la Heartfilia continuaba teniendo el corazón agitado después de una gran charla con ella misma durante la interminable ducha caliente, lo cual, le produjo un molesto insomnio. Prefirió retirarse de la lucha contra el desvelo para mejor comer una frutilla. Empujó todo cobertor que le impidiera salir, se sentó brevemente para estirar los brazos, frotó suavemente ambos ojos y caminó hacia la nevera. Luego la abrió.

—Veamos... —examinó sin ánimos.

Cinco silenciosos segundos, tic-toc, después estiró la mano hasta el objetivo, lo tomó y corrió a sentarse sobre un confortable asiento -no sin antes cerrar abruptamente la puerta de donde lo sacó-.

En esta fría medianoche, el fruto seleccionado fue un racimo de uvas verdes; frescas, jugosas y dulces. Empezó a introducir una por una en su boca, lenta y seductoramente.

—Ah, qué refrescante —masculló feliz para así volver a repetir la acción de engullir una frutita más.

¡Zas! Un ruido se hizo presente. Lucy se alarmó de inmediato. Sin luces encendidas, con tan sólo una lámpara de mesa capaz de iluminar una quinta parte del merendero, era totalmente seguro que pasaría por desapercibida ante su inesperado visitante. Mantuvo el racimo en las manos, giró el cuerpo consiguiendo elevar el cuerpo sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Apretó los labios y se marchó a reprender al intruso.

Llegó azotando la puerta, apuntando con el índice y encendiendo aceleradamente el interruptor de luz. Y para sorpresa, era Natsu entrando a su departamento a través de la ventana de su habitación. No era algo increíble.

—¡¿Natsu?! —objetó la chica, ahora con un temblor en la mano.

—¿Lucy? —preguntó, —¿sigues despierta? —hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Te he dicho que no entres por la ventana! ¿Has visto la hora que es? —reclamó a su nakama pelirrosa, después se aclaró. —¿Are? —pausa. —¡Así es como llegas a dormir aquí! ¡Llegas en la madrugada! "¿Por qué será que nunca cierro la ventana? Aah..."

—Chiiiiiist. Happy ya está durmiendo —dijo bajando la voz para informar a la Heartfilia del exceed dormido bajo las sábanas mientras lo señalaba. —¿No crees que ya deberías de dormir? —le cuestionó con un intranquilo rostro.

Lucy se resignó una vez más, sabía bien que su compañero no se retiraría y al ver un gatito azul profundamente dormido le pareció cruel el mandarlos a su casa a esas horas de la noche, finalmente ella no iba a dormir.

—Bien, quédate —declaró sin haber respondido a la pregunta del Dragon Slayer. Luego de ello, se determinó a ir a otra habitación con su injusto transtorno del sueño.

Se giró completamente, relajó los brazos y dio un paso a la salida de la habitación. Natsu lo notó e insistió una respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

—Lucy, ¿no piensas dormir? —se acercó sólo un poco a la fémina, pues ella se detuvo.

—No puedo dormir, Natsu.

—¿No puedes? ¿Por qué? —interrogó con fastidio. La maga estelar exhaló con pesadez.

—Sólo no puedo, Natsu. Tengo insomnio —se volteó a medias para mirar a su amigo, —Tú ve a dormir, descansa —entrecerró los ojos.

E inmediatamente salió del dormitorio. Volvió a sentarse y continuó lo que había sido interrumpido. ¡Uvas!

—Luce, ¿no puedes dormir por lo que te hizo el pervertido de Gray? —salió entre las sombras el mago de fuego. —¿Es eso, Lucy?

La pobre maga no hizo más que abrir la mirada como plato y toser por casi tragar sin masticar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y el corazón le latió más fuerte.

—¿P-pero q-qué dices?

—¿Luce? —se acercó a ella, inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo, clavó sus ojos en la cara de la rubia y se quedó quieto. —¿Por qué estás tan roja, Luce? ¿Es por Gray?

La joven tragó saliva, le empezó a hervir la sangre y el corazón a retumbar más y más. La imagen del Fullbuster llenó su mente, rememoró de cómo quizo vengarse de él y terminó siendo por segunda vez una damisela atrapada bajo un mago estríper; recordó el tacto de él, la sensación de las manos de un hombre rozando su cuerpo.

—N-no es eso, Natsu. Ya te dije que es insomnio.

Esa no era la contestación a la última pregunta del hijo de Igneel, pero era a una de tantas. Natsu no quedó satisfecho con eso.

—¿Por qué late tanto tu corazón, Luce? —insistió acercándose más y más al rostro femenino.

—N-no... —negó. —No es cierto.

—Puedo oírlo, Lucy —afirmó Dragneel estando a centímetros de su amiga. —¿Estás pensando en Gray?

—¡No es por eso, Natsu! —gritó harta. —¡Tú no sabes cómo me he sentido! ¡Gray me ha tocado el cuerpo! ¿Por qué esperas que piense en él? ¡Es un tonto! —bajó la mirada. Soltó el fruto y cubrió sus pechos cruzando las manos por encima de ellos. El rojo aumentó.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa si te toco yo? —Natsu preguntó impaciente. Entreabrió los labios y tomó con su mano derecha la muñeca de ella, retirando así, la mano que cubría los senos femeninos. —Lucy huele a frutas.


	3. Chapter 3

Respiraba ruidosamente, gruñía al no obtener las respuestas que quería. Natsu Dragneel pegó el rostro al cuello de la maga celestial, conscientemente olisqueó con furor y lleno de ternura la rodeó con los brazos e inclinándose, ambos calleron abruptamente a la alfombra.

—H-hey, ¡¿Natsu?! —replicó Lucy Heartfilia. Roja, desvió el rostro fugazmente, luego movió sus manos al pecho del Dragon Slayer, empujándolo ligeramente para evitar tal acercamiento que la hacía sentir hermosamente cálida y protegida. Él entonces la oprimió contra sí, conociendo la suavidad y grandeza de los pechos de la maga. "Ah" el pelirrosa suspiró, y la señorita, evidentemente lo notó.

No. A la Heartfilia no le gustaba un muchacho "caliente" encima de ella, oliéndole profundamente el cuello y sacando leves risas divertidas, eso era de pervertidos, o por lo menos eso pensaba Lucy. Tres eternos minutos habían pasado y seguían con la misma situación, la rubia comenzó a alejarlo con rudeza, pero era inútil, el mago de fuego en cada instante la abrazaba con más energía; la chica se quejaba y regañaba a su nakama, sin embargo, no obtenía resultados ni respuestas.

"Inútil, inútil. Es completamente inútil" pensó la ojos chocolate.

Sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, había empezado a gustarle que Natsu le rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, su cuerpo inició a reaccionar antes las acciones del joven, estaba a segundos de responder al calor masculino. Deslizó las manos cuidadosamente sobre la espalda del muchacho e inmediatamente ambos se estremecieron. Dudó, no obstante, terminó por abrazarle con cariño, continuó tensándose, después disfrutó del tacto de su mejor amigo, su cuerpo pasó a relajarse paulatinamente, hasta que entrecerró la mirada y se aferró a las prendas del Dragneel para así apretar los párpados. "Natsu... Nat..." estrujó al mago.

—Natsu... —susurró bajito, pero perfectamente oíble para el Dragon Slayer.

—Lucy —sonrió mientras separó el rostro de la piel de la nombrada. —¿Sabes que soy tu amigo, cierto? —cuestionó y sin ánimos dejó salir otro pequeño suspiro.

—¿Qué d-dices, Natsu? —dijo insegura, cubierta de rubor, y en ese mismo instante bajó el nivel de fuerza en su abrazo. El hijo de Igneel lo sintió.

—Dime, Luce, sabes que soy tu amigo, ¿cierto? —insistió mientras que cada vez era más y más rudo en tocar a la muchacha.

—Sí, Natsu —pausó para tomar con más aferramiento la prenda de su amigo pelirrosa. —Tú mejor que nadie sabe que eres mi mejor amigo... —sonrió cohibida.

—Entonces no dudes en decirme lo que te pasa —miró directo al rostro de la chica y le regaló una de sus brillantes sonrisas. —Tú cuentas conmigo.

—Arigato, Natsu —deshizo el abrazo, volviéndole a ella misma la confianza y seguridad perdida. —Lo sé, sé que cuento contigo y todo Fairy Tail —ladeó la cabeza. —Happy, Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Cana, Gray... Sé que cuento con todos ust– —fue interrumpida.

—Kjh, no —serenó el rostro. —Fairy Tail estará ahí para ti, pero yo soy tu mejor amigo. Quiero decir que, sea lo que sea, podrás decírmelo sólo a mí, Lucy. No es necesario que a todos los demás —sonrió de lado. —Si Gray, que incluso forma parte del gremio, te hiciera algo, te defendería —pausó. —Como hoy que... Si él te ha hecho sentir mal, dímelo, Lucy.

La maga estelar abrió los ojos como plato, luego le brillaron. El corazón le latió desenfrenadamente al oír aquello, le sorprendió la actitud del mago y la manera en que lo había dicho; amable y cariñoso. ¿Ese había sido Natsu Dragneel? ¿Ese era el Salamander destructor come fuego que todo el gremio conocía? ¿Ese era su Natsu?

"¡¿Natsu, qué ocurre contigo?! Tú, tú... sé que eres muy amable, te preocupas más por los demás que por ti, pero, esto es extraño. Incluso aunque tu rivalidad con Gray sea un simple juego, no sé si seas capaz de dañarle. No quiero que le hagas nada. No quiero que le hagas nada a nadie. No por mí."

—Natsu —ambos levantaron sus cuerpos, despegándose completamente, alejaron sus brazos uno del otro y relajaron los músculos. Se sentaron en el suelo y mantuvieron una ligera respiración hasta que sus tímidas miradas se cruzaron haciendo sentir a la rubia un nudo en la garganta, mientras que al Dragneel un agudo dolor en el estómago causante de la rara mueca en su rostro.

Lucy sonrió de lado, sintiéndose protegida con la presencia de Salamander, luego se aclaró la garganta. La maga sintió sus mejillas enfriarse, comprendió las buenas intenciones del muchacho pelirrosa, esbozó una fina sonrisa, cerró a medias los ojos y entreabrió sus rosados labios; acercó su rostro al de él y le miró como un amigo.

—Natsu, está bien —amplió su sonrisa, —Te diré todo. ¿Si?

El Dragon Slayer sonrió brillante, una cálida sensación de pronto apareció en su pecho que hizo aparecer unas marcas de rubor en sus mejillas. Se giró completamente hacia Lucy y prestó toda la atención del mundo a ella. Calló explícitamente y no se movió ninguno de sus cabellos. Le valía un pepino que fuera madrugada y ninguno de los dos descansara, lo que a él le importaba era Lucy, su mejor amiga, su hermosa nakama; esperaba impaciente que las palabras salieran de la boca de la dulce Heartfilia. Quería oírla, y quería hacerlo ahora.

—Yo... —empezó Lucy a explicar, dudó un segundo, cerró sus manos y apretó los puños. —Natsu, yo... Yo me he sentido... Espera, ¿qué se supone tengo que decirte? —entrecerró el ojo izquierdo, tres marcas de rubor aparecieron bajo el otro orbe y calló, esperando una respuesta.

Natsu la miró extrañado, él esperaba que le dijera todo, o por lo menos algo de lo que le había ocurrido ese día, se había hasta mordido la lengua para evitar desesperarse y saltar por la habitación exigiéndole que le dijera completamente todo, también forzó sus extremidades para que no pudiese hacer ningún movimiento y nada. Lucy termina preguntándole qué se suponía debía de contarle. Desesperación, furia, desilusión, confusión, rabia... Joder, esto era más difícil de lo que creyó.

—¡Lucy! ¡Debes decirme todo! Gray, ¿qué con Gray? —gruñó molesto, elevó el cuerpo y cerró ambas manos, volviendo su mirada recelosa en Lucy.

La situación puede parecer torpe, sin embargo, Lucy no entendía lo que el Salamander le pedía con exactitud, es decir que Natsu es un idiota que no sabe explicar o la maga estelar es inocente, la fruta le afectó o no quiere que el pelirrosa se burle de ella, eso a pesar de haber escuchado todo lo que le dijo. La rubia entonces suspiró, relajando el rostro volvió la mirada al suelo, apoyándose con las manos se levantó; y los ojos del Dragon Slayer la siguieron en cada movimiento hasta que los dos magos quedaron frente a frente.

—¿Natsu? ¿Qué con Gray? —volteó el rostro para dejar de ver a su mejor amigo. —Nada. Ya te he dicho que me ha tocado el cuerpo. No puedo dormir porque tengo insomnio, sabes? Creo que ya son las 1:00 AM —giró el cuerpo y tomó asiento, mientras el muchacho serenó la mirada. —Si están interesado en saber algo más, dímelo —finalizó para así brindarle con mejillas sonrojadas, una cálida y amplia sonrisa.

La ojos marrón esperó por una respuesta, la cual tardó en venir, sin embargo, el silencio y la meditación por parte del Dragneel no habían valido la pena.

—¿Luce...? —calló, frunció el seño y caminó hasta quedar al frente de la rubia.

—Vale, Natsu —entrecerró la mirada, —Bien sabes que todo lo que pasó en el gremio fue un accidente. Muchas gracias por querer escucharme... Pero, es que —se le humedecieron los ojos, —es que, me da vergüenza... —comenzó a llorar, lamentablemente, sin poder controlarse. Por las rosadas mejillas de la chica se deslizaban saladas lágrimas. Natsu, indudablemente lo notó, se estremeció al momento de escuchar el llanto de su nakama, pero no hizo nada; se mantuvo quieto hasta que la rubia mostró una frágil mirada que lo hizo explotar en miedo y rabia.

—¿Lu-lucy?! —abrió la mirada exageradamente, el cuerpo le templó y sudó por nerviosismo. —¡Ey! N-no es necesario que llores... —trató de tranquilizarla, pero no hubo resultados positivos. Natsu, en verdad no servía para ello, pues Lucy continuaba sollozando de manera endeble, —¡L-lucy! ¡No llores! Vamos, prometo no volver a molestarte. Yo no... —fue interrumpido sorpresivamente.

—¡Natsu! —gritó desesperada, para luego abalanzarse sobre el muchacho, jalarlo de la bufanda y aferrarse a su pecho, manteniendo un estado inocente y débil. —Natsu, a una chica, no le gusta que le toquen el cuerpo... "No, si no la aman" —acomodó el rostro en el torso masculino.

El Dragon Slayer, en una primera reacción, se le volvieron los ojos grandes, sus manos no respondía y no tenía idea de qué había sido todo eso, pero, para cuando su cerebro pudo entender la situación, la maga ya lo rodeaba con los brazos e impregnada sus ropas con lágrimas saladas. Es así como el pelirrosa vuelve a sus torpes intentos de apaciguarla, esta vez, dando un mejor resultado.

—Lucy... —acarició levemente los cabellos de la maga.

—N-natsu... No... No me gustó que Gray me tocara —se le tiñeron los pómulos del más brillante rojo del mundo. —Me tocó las piernas, los pechos... Su-su cara estuvo "ahí" —ocultó el rostro. —Natsu, tú no me entiendes... ¿Por qué debo contarte esto? —retiró los brazos, dejando así, a un desconcertado Salamander con el seño fruncido. Ella lo miró directo a los ojos. —No puedo dormir por estar pensando en Gray. Es cierto —el llanto había parado, —siento un extraño dolor aquí —sonrió débil, señalando el lado izquierdo de su pecho: lugar donde se ubica el corazón humano. —Vamos, ríete si quieres.

Y al Dragneel, le dolió eso. Le hirió oír que su compañera esperara risas de parte de él, le hacía rabiar que su amiga sintiera aquello por culpa del estríper de hielo, pero sobre todo, le partía el alma enterarse que para ella, Natsu no era alguien a quien debiera contarle este tipo de cosas y menos que pudiera entenderla. ¿Era cierto? Era cierto: un mago infantil, ingenuo, destructor y explosivo no es de los que van por ahí a escuchar atentamente los problemas de las señoritas. Si bien, él mismo sabe que en un principio le costaba mucho mantenerse quieto para no "estallar" de impaciencia. Ok. Él no es lo que Lucy necesitaba en ese momento, concluyó, se mordió la lengua y no quiso aceptarlo.

—¡Ese idiota de Gray! —explotó literalmente. Las llamas se presentaron como un aura maligna que emanaba del interior de Natsu. Hizo sus manos puños y gritó emocionado. Pobre. El tonto de Natsu ocultó sus verdaderos sentimientos. —¡¿Así que a una chica no le gusta que le toquen el cuerpo, eh?! Pues, ¡ya decía yo que el cerebro de hielo era todo un maldito pervertido! ¡Se ha pasado! —y así hizo su gran mirada de "estoy encendido" junto con el conocido movimiento de sus manos, es decir, el de "mi puño golpea mi palma." Y como si estuviese hecho de carbón, su fuego aumentó superficialmente pero por dentro estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, apagando muy dentro de él, algo llamado amor.

—¿Na-natsu? —cuestionó, alejándose de las llamas.

—No te preocupes, Lucy... —bajó la voz en cada palabra, —Gray no volverá a tocarte.


	4. Chapter 4

Es cierto que todo esto trata de la querida maga esteral. Si bien todo ha parecido extraño, es porque la situación lo es. Analicemos un poco los sentimientos de Lucy Heartfilia: una linda joven que recién tuvo un "cálido accidente", el cual provocó un enorme caos en Fairy Tail. La situación se fue del gremio a la bañera de Lucy y de ahí con un dragón. "A las chicas no les gusta que les toquen el cuerpo" ¿Es, o no es cierto? Pues para la rubia esa es la mejor opción de justificar su tímida sensación. Y lo último que necesitaba era a un Natsu muy protector.

.

.

Lucy se alejaba de las llamas, agitaba los brazos completamente preocupada de su precioso departamento, le llegaba la posibilidad de que el Dragon Slayer lo quemara y tuviesen que trabajar hasta que pagaran todo. Lucy gritó para intentar detener la explosividad de Natsu, que sin lograrlo, despertó a Happy. Eran las tres de la madrugada y parecía fiesta a través de la ventana: gritos, fuego, cosas volando, un sujeto furioso que parecía que bailaba y un gato azul que lloriqueaba por toda la habitación.

—¡Lucy es muy ruidosaaaa! —chillaba el exceed dando vueltas por el aire.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Graaaay, voy por ti! —expresó Natsu exaltado, sin parar de sacar fuego por la boca al gritar y casi quemar el cabello de su compañera.

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos, fuera de aquíiiiiiii! —estalló una muy enfadada Lucy.

Con eso último la chica los sacó a patadas de su hogar y cerró la ventana con una absurda rapidez para luego dejarse caer hecha polvo directo al piso.

Al siguiente día la rubia se encontraba confusa, cansada y su aspecto era precisamente el de alguien que no había dormido la noche anterior. Caminaba por las grandes calles de Magnolia dirigiéndose a su querido Fairy Tail. Estando a una corta distancia del gremio, era posible oír las explosiones, gritos y objetos quebrarse contra las paredes. Lucy esperaba de sus compañeros que como siempre, Natsu y Gray volverían a sus famosas riñas, Erza no estaría y pronto harían "boom." Fue así que suspiró profundo, e hizo una mueca preparándose mentalmente para lo que veía venir, continuó con cinco pasos más y algo dentro de su mente hizo "click" y eso hizo que parara en seco, se hicieron sus ojos un vacío blanco que hasta daba miedo.

¡Maldicióooooon!

La Heartfilia había olvidado las palabras de Salamander. "Ya decía yo que el cerebro de hielo era todo un maldito pervertido" "Gray no volverá a tocarte" ¿Cómo habían huido de su cabeza? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Quién sabe! A Lucy le daba igual, lo que quería era darse la vuelva, salir corriendo, hacer que su corazón guardara silencio y no volver al gremio hasta que a Natsu se le bajara la emoción. Pero, aceptémoslo, al Dragon Slayer de fuego jamás se le baja la emoción.

Quedó inmóvil, las piernas le pesaban y el corazón no le paraba de retumbar, creía que todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor podían escucharlo. No, no podía, solo miraban a una chica parada a media calle con la mirada un tanto perdida, pero la rubia no iba a creer. Estaba asustada.

"No... ¡No quiero! No quiero entrar al gremio, de-debo retroceder. ¿Qué les pasa a mis piernas? Déjame huir. Tranquilízate corazón, no debes sentirte así... ¡Cálmate! ¡¿Por qué te sientes así?! Na-natsu sólo estaba bromeado... Él quiere que, piense que, que, p-piense que... ¡¿Qué quieres que piense Natsu?! Es imposible que Gray no vuelva a tocarme, no hay día que no me rose con una de sus manos. N-no hablo de que me toque en mis, mis... Es decir, ¡sabía que era malo decirle algo Natsu! ¡Se habrá confundido! ¡No, no ha de tener ni la mínima idea de qué es! ¿Por qué tuve que decírselo? Es que acaso, Lucy, ¿estás tonta? ¡No! ¿Querrá Natsu hacerme una broma? ¡N-no pienso permitírselo! Tanto dice que soy su nakama, pero, p-pero hace que dude de él. Gray, ¡idiota! Si no hubieras..."

—No —susurró. —¡Son unos idiotas los doooooooos! —gritó irritada hacia el cielo logrando que la gente le mirara singular.

"Espléndido" pensó sarcásticamente, hizo una sonrisa torcida y miró directo al frente con una cara rojísima. Rígida como piedra avanzó hacia las puertas de Fairy Tail, deseando que no le lanzaran nada. Nada o alguien.

¡Lucky Heartfilia! ¡No sucedió nada! Sus emociones normales regresaron a ella de manera inmediata al notar que ni el hielo ni el fuego se presentaban. Sonrió feliz hasta que, una caja de madera que iba por el aire la golpeó en la cintura, entonces, Lucy el interior de ella gritó "¡Auch!", dobló el cuerpo en señal de dolor -luego de palparse con las manos-, la caja cayó hecha pedazos y el responsable fue corriendo hacia la joven.

—¡Lu-lucy! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó nervioso, entrecerró un ojos y sonrió forzadamente.

—Eso me dolió —se quejó la maga estelar luego de haberse enderezado y continuar calmando su dolor.

—Lo siento, Lucy... —resbaló una gota sobre su azulada cabellera.

—No importa, pero ya no lance cajas, por favor —musitó bajito y le sonrió despreocupada. Macao asintió rascándose la nuca y se retiró mientras reía nervioso. Pronto se oyó a Wakabe regañándolo con un "pero qué descuidado eres" y también algo sobre la ojos chocolate, lo cual ella, no alcanzó a oír pero hizo que el padre de Romeo se encogiera de hombros y una nube oscura apareciera sobre él.

Lucy suspiró y con la mano sobre la cadera, caminó adolorida a la barra, tomó asiento y ahí una chica peli azul se acercó a ella, preocupada.

—Lu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —expresó afligida la pequeña señorita.

—Sí, Levy-chan, gracias —sonrió amable.

—¿Estás segura? Esa era una caja de madera, ¿no te duele mucho?

—No, Levy-chan —negó, ladeando la cabeza. —Tranquila, para mañana el dolor habrá desaparecido —dijo, acto seguido guiñó el ojo derecho mientras creaba una radiante sonrisa.

—Está bien, Lu-chan —sonrió aliviada al mirarla. —Ahora, debo irme, iré a una misión junto con mi equipo. No estaré aquí por tres día, así que, cuídate mucho —pausó para abrazarle rápidamente, —Lu-chan, por favor, no hagas ningún esfuerzo —pidió la maga de cabello azul. Lucy asintió tranquila y McGarden se marchó, dejando las puertas del gremio, sin nadie.

Levy, sin duda hacía que a Lucy se le olvidaran todos los problemas, pero ahora, no estaba... No estaba hasta que llegara el cuarto día. La hija de Layla exhaló, giró el cuerpo y se encontró con una risueña Mirajane.

—Bueno días, Lucy-chan —saludó mientras frotaba cualquier plato con una franela. —¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo para el dolor? Realmente pareció un golpe fuerte —cuestionó la albina, mostrando unos ojos preocupados y unos labios con ganas de decir más.

—Oyahô, Mira-san —sonrió cálidamente. —Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero, estoy bien —quitó las manos de su cintura e hizo que la Strauss sonriera de lado.

—Vale, pero, por favor, si necesitas algo, ven a decírmelo, ¿sí? —y le obsequió una de sus afables sonrisas. —Iré a traerte algo, ¿vale?

Mirajane desapareció por un instante y en menos de cinco minutos había regresado con una gran rebanada de pastel de vainilla junto con una taza de té. Sonriente, amable y como sólo la maga de clase S podría hacer, hizo que a Lucy le brillaran los ojos. Pero, algo en ella se quebró.

—H-hey... Mira —vio como el suculento postre pasaba por enfrente de sus ojos, —¿n-no crees que es un poco temprano para comer pastel? —se quiso reprimir a ella misma, quitando su cara de felicidad y desviando la vista.

—Claro que no, Lucy-chan. El pastel es bueno a todas horas, ¡Erza desayuna pastel de fresas todos los días! —animó a la maga estelar.

—¿E-erza? ¿E-en serio? ¿Estás segura? —fugazmente clavó la mirada en el plato, nuevamente brillándole los ojos. Mirajane simplemente asintió. —¡Muchas gracias, Mira-san! —Inmediatamente tomó un tenedor para iniciar a comer su dulce desayuno.

Sorprendente que Titania desayunara postres, aunque bien, todos sabía que amaba los pasteles de fresa, entonces, era razonable.

La Strauss se retiró al observar que su compañera había imaginado que lo único que existía eran Lucy y el pastel. La rubia quedó sola en la barra, olvidándose del dolor y olvidándose del mago de fuego y también, del estríper de hielo...

.

.

El cabello negro azulado caminaba vagamente por las calles de la ciudad, avergonzado de sus pensamientos que creía que todo el mundo sabía y que en especial la Heartfilia conocía, agachaba la cabeza, colocaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se pensaba mucho en cómo asegurar sus "presuntos sentimientos." Aceleró el paso, molesto y renegando sin siquiera ver a dónde se dirigía. No obstante, terminó llegando al gremio. Entró sin ánimo, pero luego de subir la mirada y haber visto a la rubia dueña de sus sonrisas de la noche pasada, tres marcas rojas aparecieron notoriamente en su mejilla derecha. Ahí estaba, parado como idiota en la entrada del gremio.

Fullbuster se dirigió a la maga estelar, caminó con confianza, quería hacerlo, quería confirmar sus sentimientos o de lo contrario, quitarse la idea de la cabeza. La idea de que se sentía atraído hacia Lucy.

—¡Oe, Lucy! —expresó el mago de hielo con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

Lucy, quien seguía absorta ante el rico postre de vainilla, no notó el saludo de su compañero recién llegado. Estaba a tres pedacitos de pastel para terminarlo hasta que, Gray, que se había sentido ignorado, gruñó pesado y tomó a la rubia del hombro derecho, haciendo así que la chica tirara el cubierto al suelo y ella, con dolor y un rostro manchado de crema, rotara para encontrarse con unos provocativos ojos negros.

Esos ojos de Gray Fullbuster y una sonrisa torcida le indicaban un rígido "¡hey, Lucy! ¿Me has escuchado?", pero la maga estelar solo dijo "ay."

—¡Ay, Gray! —se quejó de dolor. Un segundo después, sin el mínimo esfuerzo empujó al mago, logrando apartarlo y volviendo el cuerpo hacia la barra. Lucy quedó mirando el plato, algo fastidiada.

El pelinegro azulado se quedó pensando, quieto y pasmado ante las reacción de la Heartfilia obtuvo un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda, luego se llevó la mano al rostro para ocultarlo y hacer show.

"¿P-pero qué fue eso? ¿Qué? Acaso... ¿Acaso me detesta? ¡No es posible! ¡Lo sabe! Ella sabe que soñé con ella anoche, sabe que... Mierda. No, ¿por qué? ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Qué mierda! Si no logro asegurar esta maldita sensación, estaré perdido todos los días. Lucy... ¡LUCY!" Se puso paranoico. Su frente se le volvió azul y se jalaba los cabellos en medida de desesperación. ¡Menudo raro-pervertido-estríper!

—Oye, Gray, no vuelvas a hacer... —separó la vista de su pobre desayuno para mirar al nudista y advertirle de lo sucedido, pero entonces, fue cortada por la imagen frente a sus ojos: un alquimista de hielo actuando como psicópata. —¿eso?

El mago se movía de un lado a otro, sacudía su cabeza, murmuraba cosas inentendibles, pateaba furioso todas las paredes originándoles alargadas grietas, además, era mirado por todos los del gremio como un sujeto extraño y divertido. Las risas pronto se oían hasta las afueras de Fairy Tail, sin embargo, a la joven rubia no le era de tanta gracia, era mas bien, una escena incómoda.

—¡Gray! —alzó la voz con intenciones de detener la rara actitud del Fullbuster. —¡Deja eso! —se paró del asiento y caminó hacia su amigo colocando sus dos manos en aquel golpe que había recibido hace un corto tiempo. —¡Eso es raro, Gray!

—Efña pst safñe —farfullaba incoherencias. —Ell… ¡Ella lo sabe! —gritó.

¿Ella lo sabe? ¡¿Ella?¡ ¿Quién era ella? ¿A quién se refería? ¿Juvia? ¿Erza? ¿Alguien más? No, cuatro letras: Lucy. Hablaba de la maga celestial y sus perversos pensamientos, pero eso, a excepción de él, nadie lo sabía, cosa que hizo que todos los miembros hicieran silencio, dejando al alquimista en seco, hecho piedra.

Él miró a Lucy temblando de nervios. Estaba frío.

La maga estelar lo notaba raro, como si algo extraño hubiese pasado por su cabeza y ese algo tenía que ver con ella. Retrocedió tambaleante, pronto se marcharía de allí, o eso creía la chica. Apresurado, él cambió su expresión en el rostro, sonrió confiado y poco a poco llegó hasta Lucy.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces; se había creado una idea inapropiada, en su interior el fuerte eco de la voz de Natsu se repetía infinidad de veces "Gray no volverá a tocarte" "Gray no volverá a tocarte" "Gray no volverá a tocarte" ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Natsu le había mentido, él ni estaba en el gremio.

—Lucy... Necesito decirte algo —dijo el estríper de hielo para después arriesgarse a cortar la distancia entre ambos. Muy cariñoso la rodeó con los brazos apretándola contra sí.

—E-espera, G-gray... E-sto, esto me...—quiso hablar para avisar del dolor provocado pero él le había cortado.

—Lucy, me gustas —le susurró al oído provocativamente y la tomó de la cintura con posesividad, dejando a una ruborizada Lucy frente a todos.

Es ahí cuando, bueno, ahí llegó Natsu.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu quedó inmóvil, tan sólo tenía un segundo de haber llegado al gremio y lo único que pudo pensar fue en golpear a su "rival." ¡Gray la estaba tocando! ¿No había dicho que Fullbuster no volvería a tocarla? En ese lugar estaba él, tomándola por la cintura, tierna y posesivamente frente a todos.

"¡Bastardo!" pensó el mago de fuego llenándose de furia que muy pronto ni él mismo podría controlar.

Gray, quien la rodeaban con sus brazos haciendo presión en la fina cintura de la maga estelar, provocó que saliera un pequeño grito de entre los labios de la chica. Rápidamente el color carmín se hacía cada vez más presente en el bonito rostro de la Heartfilia, pero había algo más incómodo que un simple rubor: su insistente sensación de dolor.

—G-gray, esto me duele... —susurró ella intentando apartarse de él.

El alquimista no entendió lo que Lucy quiso decirle, fue como si ella hubiese ignorado toda palabra del chico que hace unos instantes le había declarado su amor. ¿Qué le dolía? ¿Amor? En un rápido movimiento el mago de hielo acercó sus labios a los de ella, a una corta distancia la respiración de ambos se cruzaba, él con ganas de besarle cerró los ojos esperando a que ella también lo hiciera.

Detrás de la barra, a cierta maga de cabellos blancos le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos, no alejaba la vista de la pareja y sonreía emocionada. Mirajane sentía una gran felicidad al ver semejante escena de perfecto romance. Esperando por el acto de un beso, la modelo tomó una cámara fotográfica para poder recordarlo, aunque con tan sólo saber que Mira iba a presenciarlo, en unas cuantas horas (fuese lo que fuese a suceder) todo el reino se iba a enterar.

Lucy temblaba, sentía un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas, como si el que estuviera tocándole fuese algún mago de fuego y no un hombre pervertido que crea hielo.

Con miedo de caer ante la amabilidad del Fullbuster, cerró los ojos; era débil ante algo así. Trató de negarlo, pero no podía, tenía una tonta debilidad que únicamente ella misma conocía.

"Está bien, Lucy" se dijo así misma para luego cerrar los ojos frente al playboy.

—Bésame, Gray... —murmuró bajito (bastante bajito).

¡¿Por qué iba a dejar besarse?! ¡Gray era su amigo! ¡Todo un pervertido! ¡No era en serio! ¿Verdad? No. Gray estaba a punto de besarle. ¡Y ella iba a dejar besarse! ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Lucy? ¡No! Es decir, ¿dónde mierda estaba el Dragneel?

Poco a poco el alquimista terminaba con la distancia sobrante entre sus labios con los de rubia, pegaba con impaciencia todo el cuerpo de la maga al suyo, estaba deseoso de proclamarla como suya. Una risita salió del muchacho pelinegro antes de querer tomar el primer beso de la Heartfilia, hasta que...

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gritó Natsu jodidamente enfadado, de un salto llegó hasta la pareja y empujó violentamente al nudista para después coger a Lucy del brazo.

El sonido del fash de una cámara tomando una fotografía pudo oírse. Todos en el gremio tenían la boca abierta, algo entre esos tres había ocurrido y nadie sabía con exactitud lo que era. El explosivo de Natsu, sin pensarlo, cargó a la rubia con rudeza, dejando en ella una expresión desconcertada.

—¡Natsu… bájame!

—No vuelvas a tocarla —Salamander exclamó enfadado, sentía su sangre hervir corriendo por sus venas, ese era un calor más extremo que el de sus llamas. No soportaba ver las manos de ese pervertido sobre su amiga.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa, flamita? —Gray preguntó fastidiado, con ganas de usar Ice Make: Geyser para iniciar otra de sus peleas y hacerle pagar al pelirrosa por interrumpir, pero se contuvo. Terminaba de confesarse a Lucy y su gran sentido común le hizo actuar de manera correcta. En el fondo (muy en el fondo) ansiaba por golpear a ese cabeza de carbón, pero no hizo nada.

Natsu ignoró la pregunta del playboy, no estaba de humor como para contestarle y mucho menos seguir viéndole la cara, solamente quería alejar a Lucy de él.

—Perdóname, Lucy —habló Natsu bajando la mirada, y sin esperar una respuesta se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al Ice Maker.

Gray sin poder creerlo, se quedó mirando a Dragneel salir corriendo de Fairy Tail a toda prisa junto con su enamorada. ¡Maldito! Frunció exageradamente el seño al instante de caer en cuenta en que alguien se había llevado a la chica, y ese alguien era el mago de fuego. Mandó su sentido común a la mierda, lo que ahora quería era tener sus puños sobre la cara de Natsu. Hecho la furia y sin ropa superior se la estaba pasando murmurando palabrotas pero mejor prefirió largarse a buscar (según él) a su Lucy.

Mientras, la Strauss creaba una mega sonrisa que todos notaron. Era segurísimo que para mañana tremendo drama iba a salir en las revistas.

.

.

Tras haberse marchado hace cinco minutos, frenó llegando a un gran árbol ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia. Bajó cuidadosamente a la chica y de pronto se sintió aliviado.

Lucy esbozó una adorable sonrisa, su corazón retumbaba demasiado rápido, el rostro se le había pintado de rojo y las pupilas le brillaron. Era como si su cuerpo le indicara que se había enamorado.

Natsu la miró con atención, esta vez teniendo presente que lo estaba viendo era la figura de su compañera, que por primera vez, examinó detalladamente. Recorrió con la mirada cada curva de ella, yendo desde las largas piernas hasta los rosados labios de la maga, la veía como la mujer a la que quería tocar sin que nadie se entrometiera. Un pícaro pensamiento se le había subido a la cabeza, su cuerpo estaba caliente y las llamas no tenían nada de culpables.

En un impulso se lazó aceleradamente a tomarla de la mano, es entonces que a la nariz del dragón llegó un maldito aroma que no pertenecía ni a él, ni a ella. Eso por ende, le produjo cabrearse de inmediato.

—Lucy... Hueles a ese imbécil de Gray —la abrazó desesperado, sus manos bajaron suavemente a la cintura de la Heartfilia tomándola con egoísmo, como sintiendo una inmensa necesidad de protegerla de cualquier hombre que se le pusiera en frente.

En un principio Lucy apretaba los labios a causa del dolor en su cuerpo, aquel abrazo que además de haberla dejado sin voz, le oprimía el cuerpo atrevidamente, como si las únicas intenciones que tenía el Dragneel fueran las de tocarle el cuerpo a la rubia. Todo se volvió feliz para la maga estelar, se sentía extrañamente bien... Descubrió que el Dragon Slayer de fuego podría ser demasiado cariñoso con ella. Pero estaba regresando su tonta debilidad y no quería sentirla. Por lo menos no con Natsu.

Apenas el agudo dolor insistió, un gemido escapó de sus labios, y situó sus manos en el pecho de él para tratar de apartarle.

—Déjame...—pidió casi inaudible. —¡Déjame, Natsu! —repitió, pero él continuaba apretándola, casi queriendo demostrar que lo que rodeaba era suyo.

"No quiero" se dijo Natsu a sí mismo.

—¡No me abraces! ¡¿Qué no entienden que me duele la cadera?! ¡Suéltame! —exigió, y ante esas firmes palabras Natsu sólo pudo obedecerla.

Retiró sus manos del cuerpo de la rubia para luego mirar cómo ella se tocaba la cintura realizando un amargo gesto. Tan perplejo se quedó con la actitud de la maga estelar que dejó salir su lado celoso.

—Lucy, ¿por qué te enojas conmigo?

—¡Te decía que me dejaras y no lo hacías! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos. —¡A ti y a Gray no les importa que me duelan sus abrazos! —se le humedecieron los ojos cuando ya no pudo ocultar sus frágiles sentimientos. —¡Son unos idiotas lo dos!

—Espera, ¿qué más te hizo ese estúpido de Gray?

—¡No importa!

—¡Lucy! ¡Claro que sí importa! ¡Te estaba abrazando!

—¡Y qué si me estaba abrazando! —rompió en llanto.

Después de oír esas palabras Natsu abrió a todo sus ojos. Quedó mudo por varios segundos en los cuales se fue llenando de furia, y ver la hija de Layla llorar, no mejoraba las cosas. Lu ocultó el rostro con sus manos, después de todo Natsu la había lastimado de tal forma que la hacía querer salir huyendo de ahí. Bueno, no tan exagerado. Pero, ostias, ¿cómo es que había terminado así?

—Natsu —llamó ella, —No te enojes con Gray—dijo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro.

"¡¿Qué?!"

—¡¿No veías que estaba tocándote?! —preguntó alzando su voz causándole un frío pánico a la Heartfilia. Celos. ¡Estaba ardiendo de celos!

"¡Mierda! ¡Lucy! ¿Que no entiendes que sólo quiero protegerte? No llores más..." pensó él.

Lucy retrocedió asustada, era la primera vez que Natsu se comportaba así con ella. No podía ser nada bueno.

—Natsu, por favor, no me trates así… —pidió débil; y en seguida volvió a derramar lágrimas.

El mago de fuego miró las lágrimas de su nakama deslizarse en sus mejillas rojas, una inquietante sensación se había formado dentro de su pecho hace segundo atrás, como si ardientes llamas trataran de salir desde su corazón, teniendo como único propósito, cuidar de Lucy. Natsu se aproximó al cuerpo femenino, otra vez teniéndola frente a él, quiso tomarla de la cintura, acariciarle los cabellos...

—Natsu, otra vez me duele el corazón —confesó Lucy.

Precisamente en ese instante, cuando no lograba entender porqué quería ser el único en poder tocarla, la besó. Un inexperto beso que lentamente iba haciendo crecer en el Dragneel el deseo de acariciarla. El cálido y dulce sabor le hizo bajar una mano a la cintura femenina para poder juntarla a él y sentir el calor que la rubia emanaba de su curvilíneo cuerpo. Ese simple roce de labios que Lucy no tardó en corresponder lo estaba disfrutando mucho (demasiado).

Lucy cerró suavemente los ojos y deslizó sus manos hasta el cuello del mago. El acaloramiento y sofoco la enrojecieron hasta la frente, sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa hasta el punto de que ella misma sabía que el Dragon Slayer podía oírlo retumbar, y eso para él, era deleitoso.

La boca de Natsu se movía torpemente sobre los labios de Lucy, y abriéndose paso entre sus irresistibles labios, lentamente introdujo su húmeda lengua hasta que ese inocente y tierno beso se convirtió en una pasión que hasta quemaba. Pronto la obligó a seguir un desesperado ritmo que hacía chocar sus lenguas ansiosamente.

.

.

Por las calles de la ciudad, un sujeto fuera de sus casillas, con el torso desnudo y tronándose todos los dedos de las manos, iba corriendo como si llevara a Lucifer por dentro.

—¡Cabeza de fósforo! —gritó.

¡La deidad del amor lo castigaba! El pobre mago de hielo se encontraba buscando al otro lado de la ciudad. Hace treinta minutos que buscaba y no se le pasaba por la cabeza ir a un jodido árbol verde que se hallaba plantado en el corazón de Magnolia. Gray continuó buscando hasta bajo las rocas pero excepto en el lugar indicado. Probablemente no encontraría lo que perseguía si mantenía esa lógica absurda, eso hasta que, una señal de quien sabe dónde, llegó como una bala directo a su inteligencia.

.

.

La brillantez de aquella sonrisa iba directo a los ojos de quien la veía. Desde que una fotografía había sido tomada no paraba de sacar risitas y escribir en un gran libro que (por ahora), conservaba la mitad de sus páginas en blanco. Mirajane formó un corazón en el aire. ¡Por fin! ¡Gray se le había confesado a Lucy-chan y Natsu se la había (literalmente) robado!

Era lo suficientemente dramático como para alguien en especial que hacía modelaje en la revista "Hechicero Semanal: Sorcerer's Weekly" hiciera anotaciones de eso.

Necesario o no, ahí estaba la Strauss pegando la fotografía en una hoja de papel; le dibujó corazones rosas y luego trazó una pregunta por debajo de todo: "¿Triángulo amoroso en Fairy Tail?"

.

.

No faltaba mucho para que sus pulmones les rogaran por oxígeno. Era placentero, tanto que Lucy experimentó miedo. Eso había sido su primer beso, cual codiciada delicia fue tomado por un Dragon Slayer que por impulso o tal vez por deseos de saborearla lo había hecho. Entre más duraba el beso, la maga celestial se creaba ideas erróneas dentro de su mente, siendo "amor" la única palabra que constantemente se repetía.

Estaba equivocada, sintiéndose ingenua ante sus propios pensamientos quitó las manos del cuello masculino. "¡Amor!" el eco era demasiado fuerte que Lucy no pudo ignorarlo más.

Bruscamente separó sus labios de la boca de Salamander, dejando en él una respiración entrecortada y, dándose un cortísimo tiempo para recuperar el aliento, miró a los profundos ojos verdes de su nakama.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —dijo empujando a Natsu. —¡N-no vuelvas a t-tocarme! —reclamó quebradiza; y luego se limpió un hilo de saliva que pendía de su comisura.


	6. Chapter 6

Las lágrimas volvieron a presentarse en los bordes de los ojos marrones de la maga celestial. Su rostro estaba pintado de un rojo apasionante, el corazón le latía violentamente y sintió un absurdo dolor en el estómago que la hacía querer tirarse a llorar ahí, frente a Natsu. Sentía que las piernas se le doblarían en cualquier instante y mejor decidió largarse ahogando sus sollozos.

El mago de fuego estaba mudo. Sus manos se habían cerrado formando apretados puños que en menos de diez segundos se encenderían en llamas. No, ya estaban ardiendo.

Natsu quería gritar, ir tras ella y disculparse; rogar si era necesario, golpearse él mismo si ella se lo pedía, quería abrazarla, quería saber si su nakama estaba llorando, quería saber si las palabras de Lucy habían sido ciertas... Mierda, ¿habían sido ciertas?

—Lucy... —dijo en un susurro mientras veía alejarse de él, a la chica que hace menos de cinco minutos había besado. Calcinado de rabia golpeó el grueso tronco de aquel árbol testigo de su atrevimiento, gruñó y bajó la mirada. ¡Eso fue todo lo que el magnífico Salamander pudo hacer!

.

.

Lucy se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad, la dirección a la que se dirigía no le importaba, solo necesitaba alejarse del muchacho de cabellos rosas y lo estaba logrando.

Beso, beso, beso... ¡Ese beso había sido apasionante y a Lucy le había gustado! Natsu la había besado tan dulce que en ese instante quiso estar enamorada de él y también que fuera al revés. Definitivamente estaba confundida, le había gustado y podía aceptarlo, pero le dolía no saber por qué Natsu lo había hecho.

Siguió corriendo sin rumbo por varios segundos más y entonces se detuvo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con Natsu? ¡Lucy, eres tan débil! ¡No quiero tener este sentimiento! ¡No por Natsu! ¡No por alguien que...!" interrumpió sus pensamientos al delinearse los labios con su índice. Temblaban, estaban hinchados y similares a los pétalos de una rosa, cosa que los hacía ver mucho más seductores.

—¡Ese fue mi primer beso! —espetó con un nudo en la garganta que apenas se estaba deshaciendo.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Lucy? —preguntó una ronca voz. —¿Quién te ha besado?

Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron, fue inevitable. Miró a su alrededor hasta divisar detrás de ella a un azabache amante del frío.

—¡G-gray! —pegó un grito al momento de oír la voz del Ice Maker.

¿Por qué después de haberse besado con el cabeza de flama tuvo que encontrarse con el mago que le profesó su amor? No quería responder a nada... Tal vez necesitaba de alguien en esa situación, pero ese no era Gray Fullbuster el exhibicionista. Estaba herida sentimentalmente, ahora le valía su dolor de cadera, ese se podía ir directo al caño... Pero la punzada que sentía en el corazón no podía ser anestesiada tan fácil.

—Dímelo Lucy, ¿quién te besó? ¿Te besó ese cabeza de fósforo? —preguntó tomándola del brazo izquierdo. —¡¿Ese imbécil te dio tu primer beso?! —alzó la voz.

¿Cómo había llegado hielito hasta Lucy? No importa, ya estaba allí y preguntando como detective.

Ella agrandó sus ojos marrones ante la actitud del moreno. Él estaba cabreado (muy cabreado) y no contestar no era una opción para la rubia.

—S-sí... —respondió sonrojada.

Gray Fullbuster quiso haber escuchado mal, pero sabía perfectamente que otras palabras serían tan falsas que ni él mismo se las iba a creer, por lo tanto soltó el brazo de la Heartfilia y gruñó sonoramente.

—Maldito bastardo —dijo entre dientes.

—¿G-gray? —titubeó al borde de más llanto. El mago de hielo sonrió de lado y se acercó al cuerpo femenino.

—Tú eres mía, Lucy —habló él, rodeando la cintura de la chica. —Ese beso tenía que haber sido mío —expresó molesto.

Y la besó.

El segundo beso del día para la dulce Lucy Heartfilia fue tomado por el más sinvergüenza mago del gremio Fairy Tail.

Lucy se quedó estupefacta por un momento, la boca del mago de hielo estaba sobre sus labios y no podía asimilarlo de manera inmediata. Las lágrimas ya no pudieron salir, una fría sensación corrió por todo su cuerpo y era extraño, la hacía sentirse tranquila. No tardó en subir la temperatura entre sus cuerpos, el Ice Maker tenía los labios tibios y la hacía desear un poco más.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, sí era Gray a quien necesitaba.

Gray subió una de sus manos hasta la tersa mejilla de la ojos chocolate y la acarició con una ternura que conmovió a Lucy. Ella pestañeó dos veces y cerró sus brillantes ojos, deslizó sus manos al pecho del pelinegro sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a los pómulos y sin oponerse, dejó besarse.

Lentamente el alquimista profundizó el beso. Sus labios pidieron el paso a la cavidad de la Heartfilia y ella accedió. El Fullbuster introdujo su lengua y deseoso del sabor de "su" maga estelar, recorrió el húmedo interior.

La ojos marrones siguió el beso tímidamente. Pudo sentir la amabilidad, frescura y dulzura con la que la trataba el mago de hielo. El beso que el hijo de Igneel le había dado fue totalmente distinto al que el chico de hielo le estaba concediendo y sólo la maga celestial sabía por qué.

Lucy entreabrió por un segundo sus cristalinos orbes, y para sorpresa, observó que el moreno mantenía las facciones del rostro completamente relajadas, ¿qué le pasó a su ceño fruncido? ¿esas eran marcas de rubor?

Los párpados de Lucy seguramente habían caído inconscientemente. A la maga le gustaba, le gustaba cómo la trataba; y puede que el pelinegro no le haya pedido permiso de besarla (¿desde cuándo se piden permisos cómo esos?), que la haya aclamado como "suya", y que no tuviese camisa, pero ese tacto no lo iba a romper hasta que sitiera que le faltara el aire.

.

.

Fairy Tail seguía "normal"; con carcajadas, amistosas discusiones y olor a acohol.

Mirajane continuaba cambiando las páginas de aquel raro ejemplar. No hace falta decir que seguía sonriente y que todos los que la miraban se preguntaban si por fin había dibujado como Dalí o había sido que se enteró de que en el gremio alguien se enamoró. Pero reduciendo las opciones a lo más lógico, debía ser por la segunda. ¿Qué era ese libro que tanto hojeaba la mujer del Satan Soul?

Cana estaba sobre una mesa (como siempre) bebiendo de un enorme barril de licor. La hija de Gildarts Clive quizá era la que menos se encontraba sobria en todo el gremio pero para leer las cartas, concursos de quién bebe más cerveza, hacer apuestas y notar líos amorosos, era toda una experta. Ella había visto a Lucy aguantarse las ganas de llorar por una inútil caja de madera que la golpeó en la cadera, había visto a Gray entrar para luego actuar como un histérico que se quitaba las ropas, también había visto lo muy cerca que el estríper estuvo de besar a la rubia y, sobre todo, había visto cuando Natsu llegó hecho la furia para robarse a Lucy Heartfilia.

¡Oh, qué buena historia de amor se habían encontrado las dos!

Dejando el lápiz de lado, la albina cerró el libro y se dispuso a guardarlo en un lugar que seguramente solamente ella sabía de su localización. Tomó la hoja de papel, se dirigió en total calma hasta el tablón de anuncios y pegó ¿el aviso de triángulo amoroso en Fairy Tail? Bueno, eso hiso y sin más, dejó que todos lo empezaran a ver.

"Quizá debí haberlo hecho más grande", pensó la Strauss.

.

.

Estaban al fin de su beso de cuento de hadas.

A ambos les faltaba aire y se separaron muy lento, como si no quisieras dejar de sentir el dulce baile que realizaron sus lenguas. Lucy terminó más teñida en rojo puro y la respiración en ambos magos era pesada.

Ninguno de los dos habló, solamente se sonrieron y al instante les brillaron los ojos. El alquimista tomó la mano de la maga celestial, avanzó unos pasos para indicarle a la rubia que lo siguiera y así lo hizo ella. Una risita salió de entre los labios del pelinegro al pensar en que Lucy ya era suya. ¿Entonces Gray ya estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrubia?

No hacía ni falta la pregunta.

Es así que, juntos, tomados de las manos y esbozando sonrisas al aire, caminaron entre las calles de Magnolia hasta perderse entre la gente.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel corrió dejando una estela de polvo en el camino. Se dirigía directo a su hogar en donde había dejado a un gato azul profundamente dormido. Llegó a su desordenada casa teniendo la cara más terrible del mundo, no le había importado el casi haber quemado las calles o los árboles para poder llegar hasta allí. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y puso su mirada en negro.

—¡Happy! —gritó un espantado Dragon Slayer. Entonces se oyó el grito de un gato volador llamando al pelirrosa.

—¡Natsuuuuuuuu! —pausó. —¡Natsu! ¿Por qué no me despertarse? ¿Ya fuiste al gremio? ¡Quiero ir por un pescado! —dijo babeando.

Y aquí viene la charla titulada como: "Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel; hijo de Igneel, le cuenta sus pícaras acciones al más adorable y azul exceed amante de los pescados. ¡Aye!"

—¡Happy! ¡Besé a Lucy! —dijo inquieto.

—¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?! —el exceed chilló alarmado, los ojos se le volvieron grandes platos blancos y tenía la boca abierta. —Natsu... —se serenó borrando la cara te gato asustado.

—¡Happy, Lucy me...!

—¡Te guuuussssta! —se burló alegremente. Sus patitas pasaron al frente de sus bigotes y enrolló su rosada lengua.

—¡¿Q-qué? ¡No! —se sonrojó levemente. —Es decir... N-no sé por qué la besé, pero...

—Natsu... —dijo bajito como en un tono triste.

—Lucy me dijo que no volviera a tocarla.

Silencio. Un silencio que a los dos amigos les provocó bajar las miradas.

.

.

Bocas abiertas, sudor corriendo por todo el cuerpo, rostros morados, corazones en el aire, cabellos hechos la punta, silencio, gritos mudos y falta de aire. Todo perfecto para una película de terror, menos esos corazones flotantes.

Diez segundos, nueve segundos, ocho segundos, siete segundos, seis segundos, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?! —gritó el gremio entero. A excepción de Mirajane y Cana que mantenían amplias (y siniestras) sonrisas.

—Ara, ara, ¿qué les parece la noticia? —dijo la maga de clase S totalmente calmada. —¿No crees que es maravilloso tener un poco de romance en Fairy Tail?

—N-nunca creí que esos tres… —habló Alzack, con una muy extraña cara.

—Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse que tarde o temprano uno de los dos se le declarara a Lucy, pero que los dos… —expresó Bisca dejando salir un suspiro.

—¿Natsu, Gray y Lucy? —preguntó Macao, que al parecer, aún no se lo creía. —¡¿Un trio?! —o que quizá lo pensó de manera indecente.

Un aura de horror apareció sobre todos después de haber oído ese comentario. Inmediatamente Wakaba le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejando que el hombre de cabellos azules dejara de pensar en raras conclusiones.

Las opiniones sobre la fotografía eran variadas, casi todo el gremio terminó por aceptar lo sucedido, y como buenos miembros de Fairy Tail esperarían a que los tres llegaran y aclararan todo. No es como si una fotografía en la que se ve a Natsu cual demonio cargar a Lucy mientras que Gray quiere echar hielo por la boca (porque fuego, imposible), diga mucho.

Todos dieron un pesado suspiro, por mientras pasarían otro buen día en el gremio.

—¡Ahora es momento de apostar! —animó Alberona manteniendo el enorme barril a lado de ella.

—Oye, Cana —se acercó a la nombrada el sujeto que utiliza magia de humo mágico. Y con un semblante muy desinteresado, la tomo del hombro. —¡Está asegurado que Gray va a ganársela! —dijo elevando el puño al aire, realmente animado. El gremio cayó literalmente al escuchar aquello.

—No estés tan seguro —rió la castaña. —No creo que Natsu se la deje tan fácil —continuó.

—¡Esperen un momento! —dijo Macao haciendo que todos lo miraran, como esperando un comentario más para hacerlos hacerse un "face palm." —Natsu es capaz de ganarle a quien sea, él puede ser alguien muy explosivo, pero yo no estaría tan seguro de que Gray gane —opinó con una gran sonrisa que hacía a propósito para presumir seguridad.

—¿Eeeeh? —bufó Wakaba, dejando que su puro se inclinara. —Oye, Macao, está garantizado que Gray será el suertudo. —torció la boca.

—¡¿A sí?! —retó a su mejor amigos que sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a él. Rodeados de un frío y azul ambiente, con los seños fruncidos al máximo y dientes chirriantes, se miraban como queriendo ganar con el poder mental.

A todos, en especial a la modelo, una gota se deslizó en sus cabezas.

—Yo creo que ambos tienen las mismas probabilidades de enamorar a Lucy —replicó la maga de cabellera verde. Su esposo Alzack rió bajito, no muy convencido.

—Pero Natsu no es muy bueno en el amor —interrumpió Warren, con su peculiar cara que refleja fastidio.

—Buenoooo, pero eso ya se verá —manifestó la hija de Gildarts después de haberse bebido medio barril más. —Jajaja, ¡yo le puesto a Natsu! —sonrió feliz.

En menos de diez minutos las apuestas estaban listas, Cana sonreía con destellos en los ojos, lista para beber más; y la Strauss seguía risueña, pensando en cómo reaccionarían los demás.

Grandes risas acompañadas de miradas retadoras durante quince minutos después de aquella tremenda noticia, Fairy Tail volvía a estar en lo que se le podría llamar "calma." ¿Quién no pensaría en que Natsu no es muy bueno en el amor?, bueno, además de probablemente ser cierto es... Esperen, esperen ¿y Gray sí lo era?

.

.

**La chica rubia se deshizo de sus ropas, ese día estaba muy deseosa de algo así. Caminó cuidadosa de no resbalarse hasta la bañera, tocó el agua para comprobar su temperatura. Era perfecta. Justo lo que necesitaba después de un sofocante día. Metió su curvilíneo cuerpo, dejando salir un pesado suspiro. Relajó todos sus músculos al sentir la calidez del agua sobre su piel y así, dejó que el vapor le nublara los problemas.**

**Pasó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, precisamente en el lado izquierdo. Sintió cómo se le subía la sangre a la cabeza y apretó los ojos, intentando olvidar la sensación de Gray, tocándole los senos.**

**Sus labios temblaban; bajó la cabeza hasta dejar su mentón sumergida en el agua. Se abrazó a sí misma, esta vez, decidida a dejar de huir de los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente.**

**—Gray me ha tocado, ¿cómo sé si me ha gustado? —musitó Lucy.**

**Repentinamente sacó la cabeza del agua. Lo que dijo había sonado tan descabellado que el rubor no tenía límites en ella. Tuvo un tic en la ceja derecha y sus raras reacciones hacía que salpicara el agua de tanto movimiento, mejor tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse.**

**"Eres tonta, Lucy. Gray no te quiere. No de esa forma.**

**Mi cuerpo sabe perfectamente si esa sensación le ha gustado, no te escondas. Pero dejar que lo hagan sin que te amen, no puedes. No puedes dejar que un hombre toque tu cuerpo, te bese o lo que sea, mientras no te haya dicho "te quiero" o "me gustas."**

**Esa es mi absurda debilidad y tú lo sabes, Lucy.**

**No te permites querer a alguien, que sabes que no te quiere."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nublado de vapor y con un fuerte aroma a vainilla, el baño del departamento de la Heartfilia se encontraba completamente en silencio. Lucy se pasaba los minutos dentro de la bañera sumergida hasta la boca.**

**"No puedes controlar tus sentimientos. Te enamoras muy fácil, Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Eres débil.**

**Si alguien te dijera "te amo" caerías como una idiota y si te besara, sería peor. Tú sabes perfectamente que no debes permitir que te toquen... ¡No hasta que estén enamorados de ti! Porque si tu llegas a enamorarte primero, eres capaz de entregar todo a esa persona. Gray, es un pervertido. Es mi nakama y él, no siente nada por mí. No, Lucy. ¡No! Gray no está enamorado de ti."**

**La maga elevó ligeramente el cuerpo, suspiró entrecerrando los ojos y sacó una de sus manos. Estaba rojiza. La temperatura había sido demasiado alta, y sumándole el tiempo que desperdició ahí, era seguro que la chica obtendría un maldito insomnio.**

.

.

Hace minutos que caminaban y no se decían nada. Seguían tomados de las manos, con leves tonos de rojo en las mejillas. Lucy sonreía, no podía evitarlo. Era algo que su cuerpo le ordenaba hacer y ella no podía resistirse a eso. Estaba feliz, simplemente feliz. Entre un instante Gray se detuvo, ella también lo hizo.

—Lucy —habló el pelinegro finalmente, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que la rubia le mirara detenidamente.

"Está sonriendo..." fue el pensamiento más rápido que Gray tuvo en la cabeza.

—Gray... —ella dijo bajito y acercó el rostro al mago.

—Lucy yo te... —empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar, pues la Heartfilia se había abalanzado a darle un beso en los labios. Un beso que fue dulce y nada más. No fue un simple roce de labios, no; pero tampoco algo apasionado. Fue algo que solo las mujeres son capaces de dar a un hombre: un delicado beso lleno de dulzura. De esos que duran más de quince segundos y que no se rompen precisamente por la falta de oxígeno. El azabache reaccionó de manera inmediata y disfrutó tanto como pudo, hasta que la maga, separó sus bocas.

El Ice Maker sonrió de manera estúpida, mirando como la angelical imagen de la chica se aventaba a él para darle un abrazo. Lucy se aferró al cuerpo del mago, como indicándole que de favor, no dijera nada. Entonces así fue, él no dijo nada.

.

.

Los dos amigos se encontraban con un ambiente deprimente. La típica aura de color oscuro se encontraba arriba de sus cabezas, como si en cualquier momento una nube grisácea fuera a aparecer para que lloviera sobre ellos, y entonces así arruinar (todavía más) la situación.

—Happy... —dijo Natsu con una voz que sonaba a como si tuviera hambre. Pero no, no tenía hambre.

—Natsu... —el exceel habló de la misma manera, pero a diferencia de Natsu, el gato sí se moría de hambre. —Quiero un pescado... —expresó y como si estuviera mareado (que quizá sí lo estaba) flotaba de un lado a otro y los orbes que pintaba el pobre minino, eran de sentir preocupación.

—¡Happyyyyyy! —el dragón se quejó de manera infantil. Estaba hechado en el sillón y así se quería quedar.

—Ya te dije todo Natsu, ahora por favor, vamos al gremio por un pescadoooo —pidió el gato azul con los ojos más lamentables del mundo. —¡Vamos, Natsuuuu! —insistió con la voz más aguda que pudo sacar.

El mago de fuego gruñó, sin embargo, su amigo ya había soportado mucho y es por eso que cambió su expresión y se pintó la mente en blanco; quitó su seño fruncido y dibujó una de sus singulares sonrisas.

—¡Bien, Happy! ¡Vamos al gremio! —gritó animado, dejando salir a ese Natsu que tanto conocen todos.

Sus "problemas" ya los enfrentaría después. Pero él no sabía cuándo tiempo era ese "después."

.

.

En Fairy Tail, el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo. Los magos presentes hablaban de cosas triviales y miraba a una confiada Cana, que sin indicios de cirrosis seguía bebiendo cerveza.

No todos los integrantes del gremio se habían enterado de la romántica noticia. Entre ellos, una maga de agua: Juvia Loxar. ¿Qué haría la pobrecita al enterarse de tal cosa sobre su Gray-sama? En unos minutos se descubriría; pues, la chica ahí estaba, caminando hacia la entrada del gremio con su sereno rostro y profunda mirada. Saludó alegremente con la mano a la camarera de cabellos blancos y fue directo al tablón de anuncios. Lo leyó. Shock. Horror. Mentira.

¡Gray-sama y su rival de amor están enamorados! ¡Y Natsu-san quiere quitársela! ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando? Juvia sintió que una enorme piedra caía sobre ella, aplastando su corazón. Quedó con la boca abierta, los ojos se le humedecieron exageradamente y al primer pestañeo las lágrimas salieron cual cascada. El aura oscura que se presenta hasta en las películas de terror se apoderó de su frente. Estaba azul. ¡Más azul de lo que muestran sus ropas y cabellos!

—G-gray-s-sama... —murmuró llorando en silencio. —Gray-sama y Lucy-san están juntos! Juvia a perdido ante su rival de amor! —gritó dramáticamente, con un semblante asesino-depresivo y un lloriqueo escandaloso (adiós silencio) que hacían que el gremio entero dirigiera los ojos a ella.

—Nee, Juvia-chan... Tranquila —se acercó la Strauss a la triste Loxar para tratar de calmarla pero lo único que pudo lograr fue hacerla llorar más y más. La albina quitó su sonrisa.

Mirajane ya se había imaginado algo como eso, sentía tristeza por haber hecho ese anuncio y provocar las lágrimas en su compañera. El ver a Juvia de esa manera, le hacía sacar su mirada materna, sin embargo, el pensar que tarde o temprano iba a saberse dicha noticia, le hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Pero eso no quitaba que la maga de agua estuviera llorando sin control y repitiera innumerables "Gray-sama." La modelo suspiró.

Juvia con un pañuelo que mordía y jalaba con sus manos observaba la fotografía de manera tenebrosa y todos los magos que la miraban sintieron una gota caer detrás de su cabeza.

—Juvia, calma, es seguro que Natsu se quedará con Lucy —dijo la hija de Gildarts, quien bebiendo alcohol tomó de los hombros a la maga de agua y le guiñó un ojo.

Loxar percibió un "click" dentro de su corazón. Tiró el pañuelo y dejó de llorar tranquilizándose un poco. Las mejillas se le volvieron rojas, tenía una esperanza: ¡Natsu-san debía conquistar a Lucy-san a toda costa! Hizo una extraña sonrisa. La maga de clase S le miró con su afable sonrisa y volvió a la barra.

Un minuto después, Erza Scarlet era quien entraba al gremio, con su acostumbraba armadura plateada marca Heart Kreuz, falda azul, botas negras y aquella mirada que daba a entender que lo que había ido a hacer había resultado exitoso.

Una risita salió de los labios de la dueña del Satan Soul y miró a Scarlet ir directo al tablón de anuncio y rápidamente muchas otras miradas la siguieron, curiosas de saber cómo sería la reacción de Titania.

Erza echó un vistazo a todas las hojas pegadas, nada fuera de lo común, hasta que miró la hoja con corazones y la analizó. ¡Se oyó como si un vaso de cristal de rompiera! Ojos redondos, un notorio sonrojo, las piernas le temblaban.

Que Lucy, ¿quéeeeeee?

La maga especialista en armaduras se hizo piedra. ¡Dios, romance en Fairy Tail! Nadie quería acercarse, un cómico silencio se hizo presente dentro del lugar y hasta que Erza fue capaz de darse la vuelta alguien fue capaz de articular algo.

—E-erza, ¿qué opinas de esos tres? —preguntó Bisca no muy convencida se haber sido la primera en hablar. A Titania se le subió el rubor hasta la frente, parecía que su cabello le tenía envidia a sus mejillas. Mejor abrió la boca intentando decir algo.

—N-no, no sabía n-nada de e-eso —habló con la voz cortada y de inmediato bajó la mirada, aún temblando de nervios. —Pe-pero creo que L-lucy es m-muy afortunada.

Todos sonrieron. La mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail parecía una adolescente a la que le avergüenzan los problemas amorosos. La pelirroja no quiso decir más, fue directo a la barra y sin decir "pio" Mirajane le ofreció una enorme rebanada de pastel con una gran fresa en cima. Titania no dudó en aceptarlo a penas pudiendo decir un pequeño "gracias"; y caminando tipo robot oxidado, llegó a una mesa vacía y se sentó a comer el postre. El sonrojo podía verse en su rostro todavía. Erza había sido toda una monada. Todos pensaban que Erza podía imponer miedo, pero verla así ante una noticia de ese tipo, era gracioso. Lo único que se preguntaban los presentes era: ¿a quién apoyaba Erza Scarlet? ¿Natsu? ¿Gray? ¡¿Ambos?! ¡¿También piensa en un trío?! La cordura se iba a directo a la mierda al pensar en eso.

Pasando otro minuto, una gatita de pelo blanco y una tierna niña de cabellos azules atravesaban las puertas del gremio.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó Wendy Marvell a todos sus compañeros. Esta pequeña maga no fue directo al tablón de anuncios, en vez de eso, fue a donde la Strauss se encontraba. Ambas se sonrieron. Mirajane estaba a punto de decirle que diera una mirada a los anuncios pero no fue necesario. Charle, quien quiso buscar una sencilla misión para ella y la Dragon Slayer del cielo, miró la hoja con la fotografía, le impresionó demasiado, que dejó salir un chillido, cosa que llamó la atención de la hija de Grandine.

Wendy la observó y un tono rosa salió en sus mejillas. Su linda exceed se pensaba mucho en cómo habían terminado así. Ellas se imaginaban algo entre Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, pero ¿Gray Fullbuster? ¿Qué hacía él de por medio ahí?

Mirajane volvió a dejar la barra para aproximarse a la joven maga. También Bisca, Alzack y Cana lo hicieron y con unas brillantes sonrisas le hicieron pregunta acerca de lo que pensaba del triángulo amoroso.

—Wendy-chan, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó la albina con su tranquila sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que es muy lindo que estén enamorados de Lucy-san —respondió tímidamente.

—Ey, Wendy y ¿quién crees que conquiste a Lucy? —cuestionó Alberona con una confiada sonrisa. —¿Natsu? ¿verdad?

—Pues, desde que me uní a Fairy Tail he creído que y Lucy-san se ven muy lindos como pareja —opinó la Dragon Slayer. —¿No lo crees, Charle? —sonrió hacia la gata. Ella sólo asintió.

Bisca sonrió de lado al igual que su esposo. Wendy era muy inocente. Después del comentario que hizo Warren el gremio se preguntaba qué tan buenos eran en el amor los dos pretendientes de Lucy. En el fondo todos sabían que esos dos eran unos cabezas huecas. Pero para la Marvell, el mago de fuego tenía un sentimiento especial hacia la Heartfilia y ella misma no sabía decir cuál es, pero afirmaría que Gray no lo tenía.

La reacción de la joven maga, sin duda, fue calmada. Todos regresaron a sus actividades para así poder esperar a los demás magos que faltaban por enterarse.

Quince minutos después, dos magos entraron de repente al gremio. Aquellos rostros llenos de alegría y sus manos entrelazadas dejaron helados a todos, en especial, a una sensible maga de agua.

La hermosa rubia al parecer ya había sido conquistada por el estríper de Gray, o eso, creyeron muchos. Demasiadas miradas se clavaron de manera inmediata en ellos, el ambiente se tensó de un segundo a otro. Cana escupió el trago que había tomado, ¿había apostado mal? Mirajane dejó caer el plato que limpiaba produciendo el ruido de un objeto romperse y luego corrió a buscar la cámara fotográfica y el misterioso libro sin título. Erza se metió de un solo bocado la grandísima fresa y volviéndole el carmín de sus cabellos a la frente, desvió la mirada. Bisca abrió a todos sus ojos. Alzack tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Macao y Wakaba abrieron sus bocas exageradamente. Wendy se cubrió la boca con sus manos y a Charle se le entrecerró la mirada. Todos los demás fueron un caso perdido que obtuvieron cuerpos de papel.

¡No! ¡Juvia!

—¡G-gray-samaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó horrorizada la inconsolable chica. —¡Noooooooo! ¡Juvia ha perdido! —dijo. Volvió a tomar su húmedo pañuelo y derramó litros de lágrimas.

La rubia y el pelinegro separaron sus manos, no hicieron caso a nadie de su alrededor, caminaron hacia la barra y notaron que la modelo no se encontraba como era de costumbre. En menos de cinco segundos, un aura color negro se fue acercando a ellos, que al parecer eran todos los miembros del gremio que estaban listos para hacer preguntas y raros comentarios. Los "enamorados" sintieron un tremendo escalofrío que hizo que Lucy abrazara al ice boy y él simplemente le correspondió apretándola contra sí.

—¡Gray-sama, Juvia quiere un explicación!

—¡¿Son novios?!

—¡Mu-muy bien hecho G-gray!

—¿Natsu-san lo sabe?

—¡¿Cómo mierda lo hiciste Gray?!

—No les gustaba la idea de un trío, ¿verdad?

Mirajane con corazones en los ojos volvió corriendo con la cámara en sus manos y tomó la fotografía.

—¡Ara, ara! ¡Qué hermoso! —expresó con una brillante sonrisa.

Absolutamente todo eso sucedió al mismo tiempo en que Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel y Happy entraron al gremio. Y como buen dragón que es, el cabeza de flama, escuchó y vio todo. Su corazón se contrajo por un instante, se paralizó manteniendo una mirada colérica; y el gato azul se quedó observando a Natsu, como sintiendo dolor por él.

Maldita. Maldita la hora en que se dijo así mismo que haría suya a Lucy Heartfilia.

.

.

**Depresión sintieron ambos. Su nakama era muy valiosa para ambos, pero en especial el Dragon Slayer de fuego sentía algo más que cariño por la chica de ojos marrones y cabellera dorada.**

**—Happy, ¿crees que haya sido cierto? —preguntó a su amigo, aún sin levantar la mirada.**

**—Natsu, ¿tú quieres a Lucy?**

**Otro silencio se hizo presente. ¡Era ridículo que no supiera cómo contestar! Hizo sus manos puños, los encendió en llamas y Happy sólo pudo esperar a que Natsu encontrara la respuesta. Tardó diez eternos segundos y para el colmo, sus palabras fueron absurdas.**

**—Sí, Happy. Yo quiero a Lucy… —hizo una pausa para apretar los dientes. —Ella es mi nakama y la quiero.**

**—Natsu… ¿por qué la besaste?**

**—No sé, Happy…**

**—Natsu, Lucy es una chica, no creo que le haya gustado que la besaras. ¡Estará muy molesta y no dejará que nos quedemos en su cama! Pero no creo que lo haya dicho en serio —dijo el exceed intentando animar a su compañero.**

**—No, Happy. Lucy estaba llorando —aclaró el pelirrosa. —Y fue por mi culpa, fue por haberla besado… La besé porque se veía tan linda y lo único que quería era quitar el olor de Gray sobre ella… —alzó la voz.**

**—¿Gray? Natsu, ¿qué tienes qué ver Gray en esto?**

**—¡Ese bastardo quería besarla! Y, Lucy… ¡Lucy iba a dejarse besar! —explicó furioso. —Le dijo que la besara… ¡Y yo no quería eso! ¡No quiero que la toque! Lucy… ¡Lucy es mía, Happy!**

**—No, Natsu —pausó al ver la desconcertada mirada de Salamander. —Lucy ha de estar enamorada de Gray… —dijo casi en un murmuro.**

**El hijo de Igneel nubló la mirada después de aquel comentario del gato azul. No pudo hacer otra cosa que gruñir fuera de sus casillas al imaginarse a "su" maga celestial siendo besada por el playboy.**

**"Natsu, a una chica, no le gusta que le toquen el cuerpo...**

**N-natsu... No... No me gustó que Gray me tocara.**

**No puedo dormir por estar pensando en Gray.**

**…siento un extraño dolor aquí.**

**Bésame, Gray...**

**¡Natsu… bájame!**

**Déjame… ¡Déjame, Natsu!**

**¡No me abraces!**

**¡Son unos idiotas lo dos!**

**¡Y qué si me estaba abrazando!**

**No te enojes con Gray.**

**Natsu, otra vez me duele el corazón.**

**¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡N-no vuelvas a t-tocarme!"**

**Desgraciada sea la imaginación. Natsu en su mente veía a su Lucy siendo acariciada por otro y lo peor, es que a ella le gustaba eso.**

**—No, Happy —negó. —¡Ese imbécil de Gray no puede tener a Lucy! ¡Lucy es mía! Y si no lo es, la haré mía.**

**—¡N-natsu! ¡¿Estás enamorado de Lucy?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**—¡N-natsu! ¡¿Estás enamorado de Lucy?! ¡Ya sé! ¡Tú quieres Lucy! ¡Te guuuussssta! —expresó feliz Happy.**

**El cuerpo del muchacho palpitó. ¿Estaba enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia? Calmó todas sus ansias por ir a golpear algo y nuevamente ocultó la vista. Happy, quien no veía ninguna reacción en su amigo, continuó con su opinión.**

**—¡Tal vez Gray quiera a Lucy! —dijo el gato, lo cual provocó un crujido que provenía de la boca del dragón. —¡Natsu, has de estar celoso! —se burló inocentemente de su compañero. —¿No, Natsu? —continúo. Y el mago de fuego levantó la cabeza sin ánimos. —Natsu…**

**—Happy, tengo un problema ¿cierto? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada. El gato azul se limitó a asentir. —¡Necesito pensar! —espetó molesto cruzándose de brazos. Luego se rascó la cabeza y finalmente se tumbó en el viejo sillón de su hogar. Suspiró como queriendo olvidar todo aquello, pero no le funcionó; en vez, le hizo fruncir el seño y dibujarse una cara llena de arrogancia.**

**Happy quizá no estaba equivocado, tal vez a Natsu Dragneel le guste Lucy Heartfilia, pero quien no admite o afirma sus sentimientos, no está dispuesto a amar.**

.

.

Abrazados. Sus manos la estaban tocando. Sus roces eran casi como una lujuriosa caricia. ¡Natsu estaba enfermo! No. Estaba celoso. Demasiado celoso.

—¡Gray-sama! ¡J-juvia… Juvia quiere una explicación! —gritó derramando lágrimas. Aún con su pañuelo y esa mirada de cordero degollado que la hacía ver tan indefensa ante los ojos de cualquiera. —¡Aléjate de Gray-sama, rival de amor! —"ordenó" mientras agitaba los brazos arriba y abajo.

—Ah~ Juvia-chan, parece que Gray ha conquistado a Lucy-chan —habló la maga que tenía corazones en vez de ojos. —¡Lucy-chan! ¡Omedetō! —tomó una fotografía más.

—¡Noooooooooo! —chilló una atormentada Loxar. —¡Gray-sama! —exclamó, para luego irse directo al rincón, donde una pequeña nube salió sobre ella y comenzó a gotear, para luego llover a cántaros.

—¡G-gray! —llamó Titania, que ya estaba controlando sus emociones. —Lu-lucy, felicitaciones —dijo la maga con todavía más seguridad que antes. —¡Cuídala mucho, Gray! —exigió la pelirroja. Fijándose en el rostro que había puesto el Ice Maker (uno muy seco y aterrador), trató de darle un "golpecito" en el hombro. Sin embargo, lo que le dio no se sintió como un golpecito. Fullbuster cayó al suelo.

—¡Gray! —dijo la rubia, viendo como su ¿amigo? caía directo al piso.

—¡Felicitaciones, Gray, Lucy! —la maga de cabellos verdes felicitó y junto con su esposo que se encontraba a lado, les giñaron un ojo. Luego se retiraron a seguramente una misión, si no es que ver a dos jóvenes en pleno inicio de amor les provocó cierta cosa. (A/N: no me pregunten) O quizá, regresaban con su querida hija Asuka-chan.

Macao no se la quería creer. De dos magos muy fuertes y también muy apuestos, ¡precisamente al que le apostó no se ganó a la mujer! Estaba como piedra, viendo cómo los chicos felicitaban, lloraban, sacaban fotos, etc. Pero lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que ahora debía de pagar 50,000 jewels. El que parecía feliz era Wakaba, que sin duda se reía ruidosamente de su perdedor amigo de cabello azul y porque precisamente él, recibiría la antes dicha cantidad de joyas.

—Ya ves Macao, ¡Gray está con Lucy! —rió colgando su brazo en los hombros de su mejor amigo. —Al parecer Gray terminó siendo mejor en el amor que Natsu —continuó, pero sin siquiera percatarse de que el tal Natsu, podía oírlo todo.

—Lucy-san, ¿Natsu-san lo sabe? —cuestionó la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo. Charle simplemente flotaba a su alrededor, curiosa, como cualquier gato.

—Oe, Wendy, a él ni me lo menciones… —dijo el mago de hielo. Ya completamente incorporado con ayuda de la maga estelar, bufó molesto. —Ese imbécil…

—Gray —llamó la rubia, deteniendo las palabras del alquimista.

La niña que había formulado la pregunta, se hiso la idea de que algo malo había sucedido entre esos tres. No quiso saber exactamente qué había sido, pero se sentía mal por Natsu, quien aseguraba se encontraba bajo el mismo techo. Justamente en la entrada, para ser precisos. ¿Qué acaso no lo veían? Bueno, Alzack y Bisca trataron de no cruzar miradas, pues Salamander parecía que iba a echar, no fuego, sino ácido. Wendy suspiró, miró a Charle y en ese segundo deseó no crecer para evitar conflictos amorosos. Sonrió, alejándose un poco de la escena.

Una joven maga se unió a la plática después de haber echado un vistazo a sus cartas, que al parecer, le habían mentido cruelmente. Cana Alberona con una botella de licor en mano se acercó al Fullbuster. Los ojos que traía la chica eran de película mala, se podía sentir un instinto retador. Agriamente se colgó del azabache para hablar amistosamente.

—Ey, Gray, ¿cómo es que lo hiciste? —entrecerró un ojo.

—¿Eh? —se alejó un poco el alquimista.

—Tú sabes… Conquistar a Lucy —insistió la morena y en seguida bebió de su botella de licor.

—¡C-cana! Es sólo que… —quiso explicar Lucy antes de que el estríper dijera algo. —B-bueno es que… pues… —trataba de sacar palabras creíbles, pero no las encontró.

—Lucy es mía —la voz de Gray abrió los ojos en todos. —Es mía, por eso está conmigo —argumentó. Después abrazó a la rubia y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Cana torció la boca. Malditas cartas, la habían engañado. No es como si no hubiese pensado en que Gray Fullbuster conquistara a la blonda, pero, las cartas se lo habían dicho y quiso confiar en ellas. ¿Sintió disgusto? Había perdido la apuesta que ella misma había hecho, pero al final no le tomó mucha (ni la mínima) importancia, no es como si en realidad fuera a pagar tantos jewels. La castaña se alejó felizmente tomando todo el líquido de su botella y unos maléficos "ji ji ji" pudieron ser escuchados.

Hace un segundo que el playboy se acercaba a los rosados labios de Lucy. Se iban a besar en frente de todos los presentes. ¿No pensaban en Juvia? ¿No les importaba que Macao siguiera como piedra? ¿No se interesaban por lo que la Strauss escribía en ese misterioso libro? ¿No veían a Natsu, que iba a estallar como un volcán? No. Lucy también quería besarlo. Tomó al muchacho del rostro y colocó una de las manos masculina sobre su cintura con suavidad para evitar que el dolor que se había calmado, regresara. Sus alientos se cruzaban, ambos cerraron sus ojos, listos para volver a probar el sabor del otro. Todos los miraron con tímidez. Erza se fue a esconder tras una columna de madera. Wendy miraba discretamente a Natsu-san y a Happy, que volando frente al pelirrosa, intentaba bloquear la mirada del Dragon Slayer de fuego. Mirajane cerró el libro de un golpe y preparó la cámara. Juvia seguía en el rincón, pero toda sombría maldecía a su rival de amor. Wabaka seguía riendo y Macao todo perfecto para la escenografía de una cuerva. Cana, pues, seguía haciendo lo que Cana hace y Gajeel…

¡¿Gajeel?!

—¡Shoobie-doobie-doo-bah! —entró el Dragon Slayer de hierro cantando. Traía una guitarra en la mano. Emocionado hasta la médula, él mismo aventó el instrumento, el cual se estrelló en la cara del padre de Romeo (sacándolo de su trance pétreo —relativo a la piedra—); y de ahí, una caja fue lanzada hacía la barra, precisamente a donde Gray se encontraba. ¡Zaz! La paleta de hielo terminó K.O. y la pobrecita de Lucy que no quiso ser golpeada dos veces el mismo día por el mismo objeto, rió falsamente y se le resbaló una gran gota por la nuca. Así empezó una nueva pelea en Fairy Tail: el gremio que te ayuda a demoler tu casa.

—¡Ee! ¡Salamander! ¿Qué te traes? —dijo Gajeel, llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de la maga celestial. Todos pararon sus peleas. ¿Natsu estaba ahí? Oh, demonios, ¿desde cuándo?

"¿N-natsu?" pensó Lucy. Giró el cuerpo y ocultó tras ella, al inconsciente de Gray.

—¡Gajeel! —Happy movió con desesperación todas sus patitas, como indicando que no le dijera nada al hijo de Igneel. No sirvió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un gatito color negro que se había sentado en una mesa después de lo sucedido. No obtuvo respuesta, el exceed azul y Salamander seguía igual. Gajeel bufó toscamente. Su ronca voz estaba dispuesta a volver a cantar y es por eso que los miembros del gremio se le lanzaron para evitarlo. Otra vez el polvo revuelto de un sin fin de objetos volaban de un lugar a otro.

—¡Natsu! —gritó el felino color celeste.

El nombrado había chirriado los dientes. Natsu corrió hacia el olor a vainilla que desprendía un cuerpo femenino. Fue suficiente. Ya había estado un buen tiempo parado siendo ignorado mientras oía tonterías. ¿Cómo se había atrevido el bastardo de Gray a decir que Lucy era suya cuando en realidad era de Natsu? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pedazo de…! Por lo menos, eso pensaba Dragneel. No tardó ni diez segundo en llegar hasta la rubia, que por desgracia, seguía al lado del Fullbuster (noqueado, pero lo estaba). Lucy sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, no quería mirar al pelirrosa y fingió no saber de nada. Trataba de ignorarlo atendiendo al mago desmayado, pero fue una pésima idea. Lucy Heartfilia rogaba que funcionara, aunque ni ella misma se lo creía. Natsu lo notó.

—¡Lucy, a mí no me ignoras! —espetó molesto. Jaló a la maga celestial del brazo derecho y la obligó a correr para escapar juntos. Una vez Natsu y Lucy atravesaron las puertas del gremio, Gajeel se liberó del montón de magos que jalaban su nueva guitarra que de quién sabe dónde sacó. Y listo para tocar su especial –por no decir horrible- canción, se aclaró la garganta mientras muchas almas gritaban un laaaaaargo "no." 1, 2, 3… Algo lo detuvo. Una hojita de papel pisoteada se le pegó en el rostro. Gruñendo, la quitó inmediatamente y la leyó.

—¡¿S-salamander y la coneja?!

Entonces Gray despertó.

.

.

No podía asimilarlo. El mago de fuego le había robado su primer beso, ella no quería verlo y había dejado tirado a Gray, mas su corazón le decía que siguiera corriendo a lado de su nakama. Podía sentir el enojo de Natsu, casi como si se lo estuvieran gritando. Trató de no llorar, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Le dolía enormemente el pecho y quería que alguien le quitara esa sensación o al menos, explicársela. Ese líquido amargo que se derramaba de los orbes chocolate caían hasta el suelo, no sin antes dejar un rastro salado sobre la piel de la chica. Estaba llorando en agudo silencio, mordiéndose los labios, evitando que algún gemido saliera de entre ellos. Pero no pudo más. Dejó salir todos sus lamentos, sollozos y quejas estando detrás de Salamander.

—¡N-na-natsu! —con dificultad gritó tan fuerte como pudo, logrando así que el nombrado se detuviera en seco. —¿Q-qué te…?

—No llores más, Lucy —habló Natsu. Soltó el brazo de la rubia para aventarse a abrazarla, ocultar el rostro entre los cabellos de ella, y siquiera sin haber utilizando una tonta excusa, le olfateó el cuello y manoseó descaradamente sus caderas.

—Natsu… —susurró la maga, aún llorando.

—Lucy… —se aferró al cuerpo femenino. —No llores más.

Los ojos marrones de la chica no lograron soportarlo. Involuntariamente se cerraron, desconectando todos sus sentidos, se le fue la conciencia estando entre los brazos del Dragon Salyer, dándole el lujo de ignorar todo después de eso.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia despertó. Estaba entre cuatro paredes que se le hacían muy familiares: era su habitación. Giró el cuerpo, se sentía cansada. Buscó rápidamente al muchacho de cabellos rosas. No estaba. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo se pasó dormida? Levantó el cuerpo y pisó el frío suelo con sus pies descalzos. Vaya, al Dragneel le dio por quitarle las botas.

Caminó torpemente hasta la puerta, estaba a punto de tomar el pomo cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, haciendo que la chica se alejara con el cuerpo todo tembloroso. La miedosa de Lucy tragó saliva al ver que era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Salamander quien con un semblante oscuro se dirigía a ella. El interior de Lucy gritó.

"¡No, a-aléjate!" pensaba a un volumen altísimo. Pero jamás dijo esas palabras.

—Natsu… ¿q-qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con sus labios temblando. —¡E-ey! ¿Q-qué haces? —decía al ver al mago de fuego acercársele peligrosamente. Retrocedió lentamente. Después dio un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta de que había llegado al borde de la cama. —¡N-natsu! —dijo; y esa fue su última palabra.

El pelirrosa otra vez se arrojó sobre ella, cayendo ambos sobre la suave cama de la Heartfilia. Natsu no perdió tiempo, Lucy estaba absolutamente despierta. La abrazó, pero no solo eso, también la besó. Nuevamente tocaba donde se le daba la gana, aun conservando pequeños límites que abarcaban los pechos. El calor los inundó a ambos. La Heartfilia sintió un enorme cariño por parte del Dragneel, era simplemente tentador, no pudo ni quiso resistirse. Lucy siguió el ardiente beso con todo el rubor del mundo sobre sus mejillas. Era, tal vez, pasión lo que sentían los dos en ese momento, y no quisieron esperar para pensar si eso era correcto. Natsu estaba incontrolable, le tocaba las piernas y la cintura con impaciencia. Sus bocas hambrientas se buscaban cada vez más. Pronto las caricias fueron aumentando de nivel, eso hasta que sus manos se deslizaron hasta el abdomen de la chica y se advirtió a si mismo que estaba llegando lejos y era peligroso.

El beso tuvo que romperlo la rubia para que sus pulmones fueran capaces de atrapar aire, pero al segundo, el mago gruñó y volvió a apoderarse de los deliciosos labios de la chica. Lo estaba enloqueciendo a un nuevo nivel. Ese olor a vainilla que era único en la maga celestial lo estaba drogando y cada vez era menos capaz de controlarse.

Lucy lo rodeo con los brazos y dejaba salir pequeño gritos de placer. Maldita sea. El Dragneel no resistió esta vez y mandó todo directo a la mismísima mierda, subió las manos a los grandes senos de la dulce Lucy y los comenzó a frotar con ardor. Estaba caliente. Mucho.

La maga al notar eso abrió la boca, intentando dejar salir un fuerte gemido. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo porque Natsu no dejaba de lamerle los labios, eso hasta que a él le pareció buena idea dejar gritar a su maga estelar. Quería oír su melosa voz y quería hacerlo ahora.

—N-natsu… —dijo Lucy con dificultad. —¡Aah, Natsu! —gritó al sentir la cálida lengua del dragón lamiéndole el cuello.

Natsu Dragneel subía y bajaba sus manos por casi todo el cuerpo de la fémina. Podría decirse que estaba embriagándose con el olor que emanaba de la maga celestial. Seguía frotando los pechos femeninos sobre las ropas que ella llevaba puesta, pero no mucho tiempo después el Dragon Slayer tuvo la urgencia de empezar a arrancar las telas que vestía Lucy. O eso, era lo que quería. Lucy entendió lo que Salamander quería, pero ella no estaba segura. Estaba a punto de dejarse desnudar por su nakama.

¿No estaban yendo demasiado lejos? ¿Qué no ella no quería ni verlo? ¿Qué no él tenía problemas para definir sus sentimientos? ¿Eso no era lógico? ¿Cierto? ¿Es una exageración? ¿Ella en realidad está enamorada de Natsu? ¿Será que él ya conoce sus sentimientos hacia Lucy?

Y, ¿Gray?

—Es-espera, Natsu… —dijo Lucy, intentando detener a su amigo. —¡N-natsu! —gritó como queriendo regañarlo, pero salió como si ella gimiera ese nombre. —¡Aaaah~! —gritó otra vez la rubia. Natsu le había bajado la ropa que cubría sus senos y ahora, él, como todo un animal los había empezado a lamer, dejando en ellos, un rastro de tibia saliva.

—¡Lucy, tú eres mía! —habló el pelirrosa.

—Na-natsu… ¡E-espera! —dijo con todavía más dificultad. —Natsu, tu… —continuó dejando que él siguiera con lo suyo. —N-natsu, tú… —jadeaba completamente roja. —Natsu, ¿tú me amas? —terminó de formular su pregunta, dejando al final salir otro grito de placer más.

Él, totalmente dominado por la pasión no contestó y siguió con lo suyo, ¿qué acaso quería hacerle el amor a la mujer que tenía en frente sin siquiera decirle que la amaba?


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu tenía sed y hambre del cuerpo del hada estelar. Tocaba con sus manos cada centímetro de la piel de la chica. Besaba y lamía los voluptuosos pechos de la ojos café con una fogosa desesperación. De los labios de Lucy salían agudos grito de placer que hacían desaparecer la poca cordura que conservaba el Dragon Slayer.

—N-natsu, espera —tomó el rostro masculino, —por favor, dime... ¿tú me amas? —cuestionó mientras miraba directo a los olivos ojos del chico.

El pelirrosa ignoró la pregunta, se alejó un poco de la chica para lentamente bajar una de sus manos, haciéndola pasar por la gran cintura de la blonda, luego las piernas y finalmente escurrirse hasta la intimidad de la Heartfilia.

El tacto era placentero, Lucy había ahogado un grito.

¿Estaba loco? Con destreza, empezó a acariciar la zona con delicadeza, sin siquiera parar para pensar en sus actos. Natsu intentó de manera torpe pasar por las pantaletas de la chica para ser capaz de introducir un dedo en el sexo de ella.

—¡Aaah! ¡Natsu! —arqueó el cuerpo, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasar por su espalda. —¡D-detente! Hmn... ¡detente! —exigió la rubia, con unas mejillas muy coloradas.

El pelirrosa no se detenía.

—Por-por f-avor… —intentó decir, —d-dime que tú me quieres…

Ella sintió pánico al no oír una respuesta de Natsu.

"No... tú no me amas" pensó con tristeza.

Lucy empezó a sollozar frágilmente, tenía una respiración muy agitada y el cuerpo le temblaba levemente. Se cubrió el rostro con sus blancas manos y lloró de manera endeble, queriendo que todo fuera una ilusión y su querido nakama no estuviera haciendo eso.

Dolía. A la Heartfilia le dolía. Mucho.

—¡Para, Natsu! ¡Para! —gritaba con desesperación, retorciendo el cuerpo buscando ser libre.

Natsu subió la mirada, deteniendo sus acciones, cosa que por un minuto calmó el miedo de la rubia, sin embargo, el muchacho no tardó en arrepentirse de haberlo hecho para luego apoderarse de los rojos labios de Lucy. Eso, a pesar de estar viéndola llorar.

La obligó a corresponder el beso dándole entrada a su boca para que nuevamente sus lenguas se acariciaran aunque una de ellas se negara.

Lucy mordió levemente a Natsu con toda la intensión de que él sintiera dolor. En ese segundo, cuando el caza dragones cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, la maga celestial lo empujó con fuerza, ocasionando que el chico quedara a casi un metro de distancia.

Y ¡Zaz!

De un momento a otro, Lucy le había dado una tremenda bofetada al pelirrosa, que le marcó una buena mano en su mejilla junto con un brillante rojo que demostraba "la violencia de la chica."

Siete segundos pasaron y ambos quedaron sin decirse nada. Ella con los ojos cristalinos y él con el rostro desconcertado ante tan rara… No, a tan maldita buen reacción, que demostraba mucho de parte de la rubia.

No. No iba a negárselo saber.

Natsu quería violarla.

—Vete… —dijo Lucy en un hilillo de voz.

—Lu…

—¡Vete! —gritó mientras las lágrimas salían con más voluntad, —¡Vete, Natsu! —exigió escandalosamente; y señalando la ventana de su habitación.

El idiota no captaba aún. Se había quedando mirando su propia mano, que al parecer estaba embarrado de una extraña sustancia que olía bien, pero a la vez, le daba malestar. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! Bueno, tampoco se podía ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba casi desvestida, con los senos al aire y en frente del hombre que estaba manoseándola hace como quince minutos.

El ruido del llanto no quedó sellado. Los sollozos y los jadeos estaban inundando la habitación. Lucy repetía muchas veces en su mente "que se vaya, que se vaya" y también "no quiero verlo, no quiero." Era claro que el Dragneel había sido un estúpido.

Un estúpido dragón sin seso que estaba todavía ahí.

—Ya vete... —insistió la maga.

Y entonces Natsu no hizo más que salir corriendo, como si hubiese cometido un crimen y la policía estuviera detrás de él.

Después de eso, la casi-violada-hermosa-mujer-que-tiene-problemas-en- el-amor siguió llorando (no sin antes haber cerrado la ventana con brusquedad cuando él ya se había largado), acomodándose las ropas y yendo a un viaje mental que le respondiera la pregunta de qué pecado había cometido como para recibir ese castigo.

No fácil ver cómo tú mejor amigo se quiere pasar contigo.

Tampoco que otro de tus grandes amigos se te declare, revolviéndote los sentimientos justo como para también querer besarlo.

—Yo… —musitó entre su llorar, —yo…

No era capaz de decirse algo así misma que la pudiera animar o simplemente sacar de ese horrible pensamiento. ¿Necesitaba a alguien? ¡Ya ni le importaba! Tal vez lo que le podía ayudar no era ninguna persona.

Ocultó su rostro en la cama, mueble que sin duda alguna le recordaba a ese acto que lamentablemente le había gustado a su cuerpo lo suficiente como haberle dicho a Salamander "que siguiera."

Era débil. Ya lo sabía.

Una luz dorada se hizo presente detrás de la pobre mujer que se negaba a ver la realidad que le había tocado. Jamás había llorado tanto.

—Lucy —se escuchó una voz masculina.

Se estremeció al instante de oír la voz. No era nada bueno ver a un hombre en ese momento, pero después de reconocer la voz, y subir la cabeza para poder divisar al dueño de dicha voz no tuvo otra que sentirse una niñita a la que le hacía falta consuelo.

¿Y qué mejor que su espíritu celestial Leo?

—¡Loke! —exclamó la Heartfilia, girando el cuerpo para instantáneamente aventarse a abrazar al sujeto de cabellos naranjas.

—¿Por qué estas llorando, Lucy? —la cálida de manera inmediata la hizo sentirse reconfortada.

—Abrázame.

—¿Qué? —dudoso de la palabra de su dueña, no correspondió al abrazo.

—Sólo… abrázame.

Lucy cerraba los ojos, aferrándose a su querido espíritu y llenándolo de lágrimas agridulces. Y éste (el inesperado invitado), usando su siempre elegante traje negro, no optó por hacer preguntas, no hasta que el doloroso lloriqueo cesara. Ese llanto que incluso a él le partía el alma.

.

.

"No puedo creer lo que le estaba haciendo a Lucy."

Corriendo entre las calles de la ciudad hasta encontrar un buen lugar para encerrarse él mismo en su interior y de una buena vez aclarar los sentimientos que tiene por esa bella chica de cabellos dorados (que estaba seguro era la única que le acelera el corazón y lo hace comportarse como una bestia).

—¿Qué mierda me pasó? —se cuestionó él mismo, empezando así una de las reflexiones más grandes que Natsu Dragneel ha tenido en su vida.

.

.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando mi princesa? —dijo Loke, acariciándole los cabellos a la maga que mantenía rodeada con los brazos.

La posición en la que se encontraban era cómoda para ambos; ella se había posicionado entre las piernas de él, pues al haberse estampado en el piso cuando Lucy se aventó a abrazarlo, por inercia había caído, entonces, al parecer "no tuvieron de otra" que (por poco) acurrucarse entre sus brazos mutuamente.

—No… no quiero decirte —replicó ella, ya sin sacar lágrimas, pero con un rostro apagado.

—¿No me tienes confianza, Lucy?

—No es eso… es sólo que… —tomó la mano del espíritu y la apretó contra la suya.

—Dime.

—Natsu… —dejó salir a la fuerza, por parte de su corazón.

¿No estaba mal desahogarse con Leo del león, cierto? Después de todo él no es una persona como tal.

—¿Natsu? —dudoso, Loke dejó que ella continuara antes de que se arrepintiera de contarle.

—Natsu y Gray… —con timidez, agregó el nombre del "otro-mago-que-la-confunde."

—¿Gray?

—Gray me dijo que le gusto.

Loke se sorprendió.

—Natsu me besó.

Loke enarcó una ceja, no muy a gusto con lo que la rubia acababa de decir.

—Luego, también Gray lo hizo —hizo una pausa antes de ver la reacción de su compañero, —y luego yo lo besé a él.

Loke se puso azul.

—Y Natsu… —Lucy tragó saliva, indecisa de sí o no terminar la oración, —me tocó el cuerpo.

Sin poder comprender en su totalidad (o más bien, no queriéndosela tragar), Loke quiso más información de eso último que por algún motivo le picó la curiosidad.

—¿Cómo que te tocó el cuerpo, Lucy…?

"¡No! ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!" el corazón de la rubia empezó a latir rápidamente.

—Me… me… ¡Me lamió los pechos como un animal! Me besuqueó toda… —dijo sin parar hasta que las mejillas de le calentaron inconscientemente. —¡Casi me estaba violando!

Loke se quedó hecho una estatua de piedra.

Era tarde para retractarse. El mundo estaba cayendo. O bien, solamente para Lucy.

—¿L-loke?

—¡PERO QUÉ! ¡VOY A MATARLOS POR TOCAR A MI PRINCESA! —gritó rabioso, hasta con un toque cómico que sacó de la órbita a la chica.

Pero antes de que el pelinaranja con toda y su onda de león tirara las puertas o algo así (que por supuesto no ería tan común de él), un grito de hombre llegó hasta las oídos de los amigos que se encontraban allí, en esa femenina habitación.

—¡NATSU!

Es aquí donde las parte más extraña sucede: la puerta es tirada de una patada y un mago amante del hielo sin traer puesta la camisa, con una mano hecha puño y bien estrujada entra con un aura asesina destilando de los ojos.

—¡¿G-gray?! —exaltada por semejante entrada, Lucy pone lo ojos como plato y se cuelga del cuello de Leo.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Dónde está ese cabeza de flama? ¡Natsu, pedazo de…! —gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras a una Lucy le aparecía una gota de sudo en la nuca y un chico de lentes se tronaba los nudillos.

—¿G-gray qué ha…?

—¡Tú! —señaló Loke al nudista recién llegado.

—¿Qué? ¿Loke? —el Fullbuster no se creía lo que estaba viendo. —¿Por qué demonios estás tan cerca de mi novia? —molesto, preguntó con la voz muy áspera.

Barrera de hostilidad, ¡bienvenida!

—¿Tu novia? —con un tic en el ojo izquierdo el pelinaranja miró a Lucy.

Ella estaba sudando por tanta cosa que le pasaba en un solo día. Mejor se alejó de ambos chicos y esperó a que no se mataran.

—¿Y dónde mierda está Natsu? —dijo Gray, que al parecer quería congelar al aludido.

—¿Natsu? ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Ese maldito! —Loke explotó, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Y tú que asuntos te traes con ese cerillo?

El espíritu rió por lo bajo y se acomodó los lentes en un lento movimiento que confundió al pelinegro.

—Dices que Lucy es tu novia ¡¿y no sabes que Natsu estuvo por violársela?! —con burla y a la vez enfado, se acercó a estríper de hielo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Tiene que pagar por tocar a mi Lucy! —decidido, el chico de lentes puso sus puños frente a sí mismo.

—¡Maldita sea, ella no es tuya es mía! —ya no hay palabras para calificar su condición de furia.

—¡Cállense! —la rubia gritó a todo pulmón.

Y ellos la obedecieron al instante. ¡Oh dios, qué bonita! Pensaron ellos.

Una Lucy sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, viéndose tan indefensa, tan dulce… Mejor dicho como todo un ángel que cayó en las trampas del amor no se ve todos los días.

Cursi, pero perfectamente descriptible a lo que ellos veía en Lucy Heartfilia.

—Ya déjense de tonterías —sacó ella de sus labios.

—Lucy… ¿es en serio que Natsu quería abusar de ti? —Con una voz seria presentó su duda. Gray no creía eso. Podía incluso aceptar que ese tonto quemó todo el reino, pero eso de tocar a su "ahora Lucy" no.

—No le hagan nada por favor —Lucy bajó la mirada.

—Perdónanos Lucy, pero si ese idiota te hizo daño, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados —decía un muy decidido Loke (aparentemente hablando también por el Ice Maker).

Entonces Leo salió por la ventana de un gran salto, dejando a su dueña con el playboy.

—Lucy… —susurró Gray, acercándose a ella para poder acariciarle una rojiza mejilla. —Ese idiota va a pagar —y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a la blonda, para luego también salir corriendo a toda prisa, con unas ganas de patear traseros.

Y lo último que puso escuchar fue "¡Te quiero, Lucy!"

La maga celestial subió la mirada lentamente, nuevamente con sus ojos amenazando con dejar salir ese triste líquido que no la dejaba en paz.

Entonces fue allí que descubrió que no había sentido nada…. Cuando Gray la había besado por un segundo que pareció una eternidad sin sabor ni sentimientos. No era algo que había anhelado, ni siquiera por pensar en borrar la sensación de los tibios labios de Natsu sobre los suyos.

—Pero yo… —murmuró la chica, —no te quiero a ti.


	10. Chapter 10

Golpeó con mucha fuerza el tronco de aquel inocente árbol.

Natsu estaba enojado. No, era confusión lo que sentía. Pensar en que casi violas a tu mejor amiga no es fácil ni tampoco algo normal. Estaba completamente seguro de que lo que había hecho había estado mal… y todavía muy mal que le haya gustado. Que ese calor en el cuerpo le pidiera cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado desear. Y sobre todo, únicamente con Lucy Heartfilia.

"Esto está mal. L-lucy… ¡¿Pero qué mierda he hecho?!

Ella es mi mejor amiga… ¿tan idiota estoy? Jamás había sentido esta sensación de querer tocar a alguien… No niego que Lucy tiene un buen cuerpo, pero… ¡Joder! Me gustó."

Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, en donde las hormonas se le alborotaban descontroladamente. Era absurdo que aún no lo entendiera. ¡Lucy es una mujer preciosa y él un hombre! Era ya tiempo que uno de ellos se enamorar o sintieran atracción física uno del otro. Tampoco Natsu estaba tan mal.

—Me gusta Lucy… —murmuró el pelirrosa, dejándose caer sobre la tierra, mientras formaba inconscientemente una sonrisa de tonto que era acompañada por un ligero rubor.

Olisqueó el aire, tenía un poco de esa embriagante esencia de mujer.

"Joder, me gusta Lucy. Está decidido. No voy a permitir que el imbécil del pervertido de Gray se la quede."

—Ella va a ser mía —espetó firmemente.

Y entonces, recordó el bonito rostro de la maga derramando lágrimas, para también volver a pensar en la cachetada que ella le dio. No. No iba a ser tan fácil ganársela, ¿cierto?

Natsu no pensaba con claridad. No era cuestión de "ganársela." Era conquistarla, enamorarla, hacerla feliz… Pero primero, debía de regresar a la meditación de dragón para entender que no la quería como él creía.

.

.

La seriedad era una cualidad de ambos. Loke corrió desesperado entre las calles de Magnolia, pero como su instinto de Casanova no lo dejaba actuar como se debe (en situaciones así, en donde tu dueña es casi abusada sexualmente no se debería coquetear a toda chica que se ve pasar). Gray al conseguir encontrarlo, con una expresión de fastidio y el ceño levemente fruncido, detuvo a Leo de sus actos.

—Oe, Loke, ¿no se supone querías darle una paliza a Nastu? —Gray preguntó molesto, con ese tono de voz que trata de remarcar sus errores a alguien. Cabe decir que casi no usaba ropa.

Las chicas se fueron a otro lugar, el aludido había cambiado su mirada, acomodándose los lentes una vez más.

—Es cierto —no muy confiado, giró la cabeza.

—¿En dónde crees que esté ese idiota? —el pelinegro bufó y apretó los dientes.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir al gremio para preguntar si alguien lo ha visto —opinó el espíritu de cabellos naranjas, desviando la mirada hacia Gray, esperando una respuesta.

—Vamos.

Tomaron la dirección hacia Fairy Tail, en busca del mago de fuego. Se habían unido para cumplir el mismo objetivo: hacer pagar al chico que hizo llorar a Lucy. Estaban seguros que juntos podrían dejarme muy en claro que la rubia era una flor que nadie tiene derecho a tocar…

Excepto ellos. Porque para ellos, Lucy solo era digna de ellos. No de Natsu. No de nadie más.

Solamente que ellos pensaban por individual.

En los planes de Gray no había ningún Loke que adore a Lucy. Y en los planes de Loke no había un Gray que se desvista… ¿No era ridículo?

La estaban amando, esperando a que ella también los amara. Pero, ¿alguien le ha preguntado a la Heartfilia de sus sentimientos?

.

.

Sus ojos se encontraban levemente hinchados por el llanto, su mente se encontraba en blanco, manteniendo un rostro deprimente, que a donde mirara, pareciera que observaba la nada, sin ningún interés y sentimiento. Lucy quiso tomar una ducha. Tenía que pensar en lo que últimamente le había sucedido. Cuando se deshizo de sus ropas y llenó la bañera de agua caliente, se hundió en el líquido, esperando a que eso le ayudara a relajara el cuerpo, y sobre todo, calmar a su confundido corazón.

¿Esto lo había empezado Gray? En verdad, él fue el primero en tocar su cuerpo. Y eso jamás lo tomó en cuenta.

Pensaba en que ya no sentía ese dolor que le provocó aquella caja voladora. Pensaba en que Levy ya casi iba a regresa… Pensaba en que Gajeel sigue cantando tan horrible como siempre… Pensaba en…

No pudo más. Ya estaba como tonta, llorando otra vez, porque por más que quería pensar en otras cosas, lo que le llegaba a la mente era la imagen de Natsu: su mejor amigo.

No.

Ya no era su mejor amigo.

—¿P-or qué lo hiciste? —preguntó, rogando por una respuesta. —Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar… —siguió hablando, sollozando. —¡Te dije que no me tocaras, Natsu! —dejó salir un lastimoso grito.

"Yo… Necesito a alguien que me ame."

Siguió llorando con amargura. Las lágrimas se escurrían por las rojas mejillas de las chicas hasta terminar desapareciendo al caer en el agua de la bañera.

"Y ese alguien… No eres tú, Natsu."

.

.

Llegaron a las puertas del gremio casi como queriendo patear las puertas que ya se encontraban abiertas. Gray y Loke miraron a todos con una cara tenebrosa, buscando con mucho destalle si la cabeza rosada del caza dragones se encontraba.

Pero no. Solamente se encontraban las cosas del gremio totalmente regadas por todos lados, además de muchos magos tirados en el suelo y como siete guitarras rotas.

—¿P-ero qué? —con un raro tic en el ojo izquierdo, Leo fue hasta la barra, en busca de alguien que se encontraba vivo, o al menos, cuerdo.

—¡Natsu! —gritó el Fullbuster, pateando cajas.

De repente una pila de cajas se movió, dejando que un brazo saliera de entre ellas y una bella mujer de cabellos blancos quedara a la vista de los recién llegados. Era Mirajane Strauss, la fan número uno de todos lo romances de Lucy.

—¿Mira? —Gray, no comprendiendo la situación fue hasta donde la modelo se encontraba. —¿No has visto a Natsu?

—Ara, ara… Gray, ¿ya encontraste a Lucy-chan? —preguntó, Intentando dibujar una sonrisa, —cuando Gajeel te dijo que Natsu se llevó a Lucy-chan parecía que eras todo un demonio —colocó un dedo índice en su mentón, y como pensando, miró al pelinegro.

—¿Q-qué? —el Ice Maker se alejó un poco.

Al parecer, se había olvidado a lo que había ido allí.

—¡Natsu te robó a Lucy-chan! —expresó la albina, señalando a Gray.

Loke se conectó a la situación, pues era como si ni siquiera estuviera presente. Dejó de hacer como si buscara y se dirigió a su compañero de "búsqueda de dragón violador."

—Natsu no está aquí —dijo el pelinaranja, dispuesto a salir del gremio para buscar en otro lugar.

—¡NATSU NO SE VA A QUEDAR CON LUCY! —vociferó el estríper, quitándose los pantalones.

—Chicos, ¿por qué están buscando a Natsu? —llena de curiosidad, Mirajane hizo una pregunta.

—Natsu quiso violar a Lucy —sin pausas ni sin rodeos, Gray informó de una manera demasiado directa que hizo a la maga de clase S poner un poco azul del rostro y llevarse las manos a su boca, cubriendo su asombro ante tan inesperada situación.

—¿Q-qué? —fue a penas capaz de musitar Mirajane, —Lucy-chan… —por la comisura de sus ojos, las gotas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules.

—Es por eso que lo estamos buscando —habló Leo. —Ese idiota debe pagar.

Mirajane corrió a donde se encontraba tirado el raro libro que desde hace meses cuidaba, evitando que alguien además de ella lo leyera. Lo abrió rápidamente, mientras los otros dos magos la seguía con la mirada, sin tener una idea de lo que estaba a punto a hacer.

—¡Natsu no se merece a Lucy-chan! —con tristeza, arrancó nueve hojas, una por una.

El pelinegro y el chico de lentes quedaron estupefactos, con una fría sensación recorriéndoles el cuerpo. La piel se les había erizado con cada palabra de la mujer que seguía arrancando hojas hasta quedar satisfecha.

Ahí estaba Mirajane Strauss, en el piso, rasgando palabras hermosas que ella misma había escrito. Palabra que ya se habían ido a la mierda.

—No. Soy yo quien se merece a Lucy —muy seguro de lo que decía, Gray giró el cuerpo para salir de Fairy Tail.

—No lo creo —una voz paró en seco al Fullbuster.

Al girar, Gray enfocó su mirada en Loke, quien había bajado la cabeza mientras dejaba salir una risita.

—Yo soy quien se merece a Lucy —retó al pelinegro, acerándose a él para quedar frente a frente y chocar las diferentes auras que desprendían sus cuerpos. Estaban a punto de enfrentarse en algo que lucía como una mini guerra por ganarse el corazón de una chica, sin embargo, alguien impidió semejante tensión.

—¡LUCY! —gritó un monótona voz, que no había duda, era del Dragneel.

Rápidamente el mago de hielo y el espíritu estelar rodaron los ojos hasta divisar su objetivo. Se olvidaron de que entre ellos estaban a punto de golpearse y mejor volvieron a unir fuerzas para hacer pagar al caza dragones de cabellos rositas.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a Lucy?! —Leo explotó en furia viva, desplazándose con agilidad hasta Natsu.

Parado entre las puertas del gremio, Natsu se dejó golpear por un muy apretado puño de Loke, que estaba seguro iba cargado de poder.

Gray se quedó mirando con asco a su rival. No era tiempo para bromas, esta vez lo que quería era cargarse a ese tipo que alguna vez había llamado compañero e incluso, amigo.

—¡Eres un maldito, Natsu! —el Ice Maker gritó exasperado, listo para hacer unos de sus ataques de hielo.

Y sin esperarlo, Natsu sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes, ocasionando que sus oponentes gruñeran al mismo tiempo.

—Lucy es mía —dijo, encendiendo ambas manos en ardientes llamas rojas. —Ustedes son quienes no deben de tocarla.

Se quedaron impactados. ¿Natsu Dragneel, un cabeza de carbón, hablando seriamente? ¿Diciendo que su nakama Lucy Heartfilia, es suya? Era mentira.

Estaba hartándose. Mirajane detuvo sus pocas lágrimas, levantándose del suelo para girar el rostro a los tres hombres que se encontraban en las mismas cuatro paredes que ella.

—Ya basta —susurró la modelo, acerándose a Gray, le echó un vistazo a su rostro y sonrió levemente, se acercó a Leo y a este lo miró de reojo, para finalmente ir frente a Natsu, levantar la cabeza para penetrar con su mirada los ojos verde olivo de él. —Natsu… —murmuró; y entrecerrando la vista, levantó su brazo alto y le golpeó el rostro en una bofetada. —Tú no te mereces a Lucy.

El pelirrosa abrió los ojos grande, sintiendo el golpe directo en una de sus mejillas. Se tambaleó ligeramente hacia la derecha, mientras el pelinegro y el pelinaranja veían la escena.

—No hagan sufrir a Lucy-chan —siguió hablando la albina. —Si en verdad uno de ustedes tres la quiere, díganselo… —seguía articulando, dejando que los magos empezaran a pensar. —Pero no la lastimen.

Las palabras de Mirajane los cortaron. Dejándolos estáticos, con apenas la fuerza para respirar, los tres cruzaron la mirada y sin sacar ningún ruido de sus labios, salieron del gremio cual balas disparadas, una después de otra.

—No olviden que es una chica, después de todo —la Strauss susurró al final, quedándose viendo la entrada del gremio. —Una chica enamorada es frágil.

.

.

Lucy seguía en la bañera, abrazándose las piernas, en un intento de dejar de sentir frío. Lo que hacía era totalmente absurdo. El agua ya estaba fría, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Congelarse no era una buena opción. No iba a ser correcto estropear tanta hermosa.

—Vamos Lucy, debes salir ya —intentó animarse a ella misma, —está fría —continuó mientras sacaba una mano y veía cómo caía la poco agua que lograba quedar en su palma

Suspiró con cansancio, elevando el cuerpo, sintiendo cómo en su cuerpo desnudo de deslizaban las gotas, dejándola con una rara sensación. Tomó una toalla blanca y rodeó con ella su curvilínea figura. Salió del cuarto de baño y al pisar la habitación se quedó mirando la ventana.

.

.

—Imbécil, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —Fullbuster corría a lado de Natsu, y casi como queriendo empujarlo, se acercó lo suficiente para hacerlo caer en la calle. Y rodando, el pelirrosa se quedó atrás de esos dos tipos que iban hacia el mismo lugar que él: departamento de la rubia.

—¡Cabrón! —se quejó el Dragneel, con un ojo entrecerrado y el rostro manchado de tierra, además de la ropas.

Leo optó por aguantarse la risa, no queriendo disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos. Esta vez quería ganar.

Gray corrió exageradamente, alcanzando al pelinaranja. Y con el ceño bastante fruncido una expresión de miedo rebasó al espíritu. Ya estaban por llegar al domicilio de Lucy y no había rastro de Natsu.

—¡Yo voy a ganar! —expresó el nudista.

—Es una broma, yo lo haré —contestó Leo el león.

Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la puerta cuando un sujeto envuelto en abrasadoras llamas superó a dos magos que quedaron con la boca abierta incapaces de darse cuenta que estaban por estamparse contra la dichosa puerta a la que tanto querían llegar.

Y Natsu… ¡cómo si quisiera entrar por la puerta! ¡Cómo si la necesitara!

Después de burlarse con unas escandalosas risas dignas del Dragneel al ver las caras planas con las que quedaron Gray y Loke, brincó hacia la ventana esbozando una amplia y brillante sonrisa, listo para confesarse a Lucy.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Natsu, estando en el borde de "su entrada especial." Y al ver lo que había allí dentro, tuvo el sonrojo más fuerte de su vida.

Los otros dos magos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y a la velocidad de la luz, tiraron la puerta y llegaron a la entrada de la habitación de la chica de dorada cabellera.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Gray, intentando entrar por la maldita puerta.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Leo, también intentando los mismo que el pelinegro, pues ambos se estovaban mutuamente. Era imposible entrar cuando la mitad de sus cuerpos se han quedado atorados en la entrada.

—¡Kya! —chilló una muy ruborizada Lucy, que estaba subiendo sus pantys por esas largas piernas que tiene.

Natsu se quedó mirando como estúpido el cuerpo de la maga celestial. Ella estaba muy… buena. Joder, estaba sin nada, a penas estaba por vestirse cuando ellos encontraron como bestias gritando su nombre y enrojeciéndole toda la cara.

—¡Qué demonios hacen aquí! —Lucy alzó la voz, apenada y completamente furiosa. De un jalón terminó de colocarse la diminuta prenda y en un rápido pensamiento de cubrir sus atributos se cruzó los brazos sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos. Era suficiente para la pobrecita.

—Así que así de grandes son —casi babeando, Loke se refirió a los pechos de su dueña y clavó la mirada en las otras curvas que ella tenía. Olvidándose de que estaba atrapado entre el marco de la puerta.

Gray se ruborizó, y no queriendo desviar la mirada se quedó viendo esa femenina y excitante ropa interior que ella vestía. Era preciosa.

—Se ve tan sexy —se escapó de sus labios, hipnotizándose por tan linda figura.

—Luce —musitó Natsu, adentrándose totalmente en la habitación y acercándose a la rubia. Ella no apta de abrir los ojos, retrocedió un par de pasos, y en un intento de sentir menos vergüenza le dio la espalda al caza dragones.

El pelirrosa rozó la espalda de la maga con las yemas de su mano derecha. Sintió el cuerpo de la chica estremecerse e intentó abrazarla.

¿No se hacía una idea de lo que sentía la Heartfilia?

Lucy sintió miedo. Entró en pánico y dejando un brazo cubrir sus senos a la otra le ordenó golpear a su antes querido amigo. Pero no lo logró, Natsu la agarró de la muñeca mientras con otra de sus manos la tomaba de la cintura.

Estaba siendo peligroso.

Gray y Loke sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y de la fuerza que encontraron en lo más profundo de sus seres, rompieron un pedazo de pared, consiguiendo acercarse a la chica de ojos achocolatados.

No. ¿Por qué?

Otra vez estaba llorando.

—Lucy, te quiero —confesó Natsu, acercándose a los temblorosos labios de la maga.

Entonces Lucy recordó lo difícil que es dejar de ser débil.

—Lucy —interrumpió Gray a toda prisa, —yo también te quiero —y entonces empujó a Salamander y tomó a la rubia de ambos brazos, dejando al aire otra vez esos redondos pechos. También quiso cortar distancia entre sus bocas, pero nuevamente alguien quebró el momento.

Natsu gruñó, volviendo sus manos puños.

—Princesa —Loke se puso tras la espalda de la aludida y arrebató a la Heartfilia del Fullbuster, tomándola de la cintura y jalándola hacia él, —yo te quiero.

Lucy pudo sentir sus mejillas arder. No era posible que en un minuto tres hombres la hayan tocado tan desvergonzadamente, sin pudor y sin siquiera usar una falsa escusa.

Era una tontería. Era suficiente. Era ridículo.

Ninguno la quería de verdad.

—Suéltame —susurró; y con todo y llanto empujó a Leo, importándole un bledo que estaba casi desnuda frente a tres hombres que lo único que deseaban de ella era su cuerpo. —¿Me quieren? —dijo ella en un susurro, confundiendo a los tres manos, —Yo no quiero a ninguno de ustedes tres.


	11. Chapter 11

—Quiero que se vayan de aquí —sentenció la Heartfilia, yendo a tomar una toalla que se encontraba arriba de la cama para poder cubrir su cuerpo. —No quiero volver a verlos —continuó diciendo mientras enredaba el paño en su femenina figura. —No quiero.

Bajó la mirada, esperando que las tres presencias desaparecieran pero no lo hacían, llevándola a pensar en medidas que ni a ella le gustaría utilizar. Mejor se dirigió velozmente al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Y ahí, se quedó con la espalda recargada en la madera, sufriendo desde su alma, forzándose a no volver dejar salir lágrimas de sus achocolatados ojos.

Detrás de ella, seguían presentes los tres hombres, abriendo la mirada impactados, incrédulos ante la reacción de la rubia. No estaban listos para aceptar que lo que habían hecho lastimó gravemente a la chica.

Loke estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo que lo dejara quedar bien con ella. También pensó en una leve despedida como "Princesa, me voy", sin embargo, si es que le quedaba por lo menos un poco de sentido común, era momento de usarlo y largarse cuando antes. Entonces una leve luz dorada cubrió el cuerpo del espíritu, borrando su imagen frente al caza dragones y el Ice Maker quienes no deseaban afrontar la situación.

Con Leo fuera del juego, los rivales cruzaron metafóricamente el fuego y hielo que guardaban en su interior. No era un ambiente amigable para nadie, es decir, la tensión podía ser percibida en el aire. Natsu frunció el ceño, listo para golpear a su compañero, no pensando en las consecuencias que traería. Y Gray sentía lo mismo. Sentía esas ganas de poner sus apretados puños sobre la cara de Salamander, a quien hace como cinco horas le había perdido la poca admiración que le tenía. Ambos se quedaron por algunos segundos más con las caras frente a frente. Cada uno con la motivación de "quedarse con el amor de Lucy", ¿Lucy? Sí, Lucy. La chica que de un momento a otro empezó a sollozar al otro lado de la puerta que los separaba.

—¿N-no entienden que quiero que se vayan? —Lucy juraba que si en ese momento no se largaban iba a cometer una tontería. —Váyanse… por favor.

¿Cómo mierdas es que ellos no se iban? Incluso la joven rubia se los pedía con modales y con una vocecilla que estaban más que seguros era por tragarse su lastimoso llanto (el cual Lucy no quería que ellos oyeran). Era débil. Ya lo sabía, no era la primera vez que se lo repetía, ni la tercera, ni la décima… Desde la primera vez que se había enamorado tenía en cuenta lo mucho que la tortura el amor. Pero claro, como el mundo la odiaba o quizá estaba maldita (opción que más le agradaba, mejor dicho, prefería), a su cómica y extraña vida le llegan tres hombres que le profesan su amor de la manera que menos le gustaría a una chica. Y por si fuera poco, resulta que los tres hombres son tus mejores amigos, que no mostraban ningún signo de crear sentimientos hacia ti, por lo menos no en el sentido más fuerte.

Gray se sintió el peor ser del universo. Viendo que Natsu conservaba su mirada idiota junto con esos ojos que tratan de quemar las cosas por tan solo mirarlas, se resignó a no volver a ver a la dulce maga celestial, por lo menos, hasta que ella misma lo buscara o el destino los volviera a juntas para que así, su romance de cuento de hadas (sin dragón incluido) siguiera en paz.

—Lu… —el Fullbuster cerró la boca. Estaba seguro de que no era tan estúpido como para terminar la frase que se le había ocurrido.

"Lucy, tú eres mía" a la mierda. Lucy no era de nadie, era mejor ahorrarse sus palabritas.

Salió por la puerta, como cualquier persona normal. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que no vestían con nadas más que con un bóxer negro. Cabe decir que dejaba a la vista su buen cuerpo, pero eso no importa. Caminaba lejos del departamento de la Heartfilia, dirigiéndose a un lugar que a todos nos vale un comino.

Entonces Natsu Dragneel, el explosivo pelirrosa, fue el único que quedó.

Lucy rozó suavemente la puerta con una de sus manos. Se atrevió a llorar, aun sabiendo que el sujeto de la bufanda de escapas y los cabellos rosados, parado frente a la puerta, oía el llanto resonar en sus oídos. Minutos después, poco a poco la rubia calmó sus lágrimas, y estando a nada de abrir la puerta, el mago de fuego abrió la boca, listo para también abrir su caliente corazón.

—Lucy —empezó con su nombre, tensando a la chica, —yo te amo —sacó de golpe, pero no sin antes acariciar las palabras con sus labios para después dejarlas salir.

Se odió. El hada se odió con toda sus fuerzas por sentir su corazón latir violentamente, nuevamente gritándole que se dejara a amar, porque ya necesitaba que alguien la mimara. Y sobre todo, que le quitara toda la debilidad que cargaba consigo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas dos palabras. Parecían tan escasas que decidió ignorarlas, o al menos, intentarlo.

—¿Lucy?

Nada. No iba a hacer nada. Si hacía algo ella misma se tacharía de idiota, más idiota de lo que se creía ser en ese momento por sus mejillas que no podían dejar de arder.

—¿Has oído? Te amo —volvió a decir, remarcándole de las peores formas esas dos malditas palabras que ella misma había deseado escuchar cuando antes, se encontraban juntos en la cama. Exacto. Cuando él se había vuelto todo un animal e ignoró las emociones de la rubia.

—Cállate —musitó Lucy, en un tono perfectamente audible para que la voz se encerrara en la cabeza del Natsu.

—Lu…

—¡Cállate! —gritó, y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. —¡No quiero que me digas eso! ¿Por qué no te has ido? Salta la ventada y déjame sola. ¡No quiero sentir esto! ¡No por ti! —su voz cambió, y casi titubeante, siguió. —N-no quiero que mi corazón me duela… Me duele, Natsu. Me duele cada vez que pienso en ti —y cuando ese frustrante ruido parecía no regresar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír levemente con esas palabras escapándose de los labios de la chica, que ahora, amaba. Pero algo estaba mal, no era la primera vez que ella le había dicho que su corazón dolía.

—Y en Gray.

Esa débil sonrisa murió al instante. Ahora no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Necesitaba estar seguro de si Lucy en verdad quería al estríper. Y si era así, ¿lo quiere más que a él?

—Lucy, ¡¿acaso te gusta ese pervertido?!

No contuvo sus preguntas, lanzadas con esa grave voz tan característica de él. Tanta incertidumbre en la mente acompañada de mucha insensibilidad quebrarían los sentidos de la Heartfilia, pero Natsu, como buen cabezota que es, no le interesó aquello, o quizás, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

—¿En serio lo prefieres a él? Lucy…

—Yo n-no quiero a nadie, ya se los he dicho.

Mentira.

Ella los amaba a ambos, incluso a Loke, aunque fuera un espíritu celestial. Ya eran tres en la lista de amores del corazón de Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu golpeó la puerta en un arranque de desesperación. No tenía ni permitido ver la cara de la mujer que amaba, esa mujer que ni siquiera le creía las palabras que tanto se había negado a aceptar. Ni Happy le había ayudado lo suficiente como para dejar en claro que ese fuego ardiente que tantas repetidas veces sentía en lo profundo de su alma se llamaba amor. Pero poco le importaba que no encontrara palabras para expresar sus sentimientos hacia la hermosa chica de cabellera dorada. Simplemente quería saber si ella a él también lo quería.

—Yo voy a hacer que tu corazón deje de doler.

¿De dónde había sacado esas palabras que hasta él mismo creía ridículas?

Encendió rápidamente su rojizo fuego, envolviendo una mano con él. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Lucy, abre la puerta.

¿Qué significaba eso? Si ni Lucy era capaz de sanar su corazón.

La rubia estaba riéndose muy en el fondo de las firmes palabras del caza dragones. Aunque a ella misma le daba lástima que precisamente la persona que había estado por violarla se creyera digno de curar su corazón.

—No.

—Si la abres voy a quemarla.

—¡No lo hagas! ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme sola? Deja de ser tan inmaduro, Natsu. No sabes lo que dices, no sabes cómo me siento. ¡Quiero odiarte pero no puedo!

—¡No voy a permitir que otro te toque! ¡No quiero que quieras a alguien que no sea yo!

Cortaban. Sus dulces palabras cortaban la capa de resistencia que Lucy había creado con tanta negación que se tragaba día con día. Le había costado mucho dibujar esa fina barrera para que Natsu llegara envolviéndola en palabras de azúcar y la rompa como si de un papel se tratara.

—Natsu... —fue lo único que quiso decir. —N-natsu —las lágrimas se escurrieron sin que nadie les impidiera hacerlo.

"Por favor, ya no sigas" ¿cómo es que se quedó como un pensamiento?

Empuñó la mano. Listo para tirar la puerta de un golpe, frunció el ceño y el último pensamiento que nació en su cabeza no lo dejó sin voz.

—Lucy, yo te amo. Y si tú no me amas, voy a hacer que me ames.

Otra vez ahí estaba el Natsu que jamás había salido a la luz.

Gruñó molesto, cargó de energía su brazo y rápidamente lo mandó al centro de la maldita puerta que no le dejaba ver a su querida Lucy.

Natsu hubiera seguido hasta estampar la madera si no fuese que con los orbes parecidos a un frágil cristal, el cuerpo desprotegido y con ese bendito dulce aroma a vainilla, Lucy abrió la puerta antes de que el pelirrosa concluyera su impulso. Dejando a la vista su rostro empapado de lágrimas se abalanzó hasta el muchacho, que de un momento a otro se hallaba aprisionado contra el cuerpo de la chica. Lucy sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentir los brazos de Salamander raspar su delicada piel. El fuego se había apagado desde que los ojos del Dragneel fueron distraídos por el movimiento que hizo la maga. Ya no estaban seguro de qué era lo hacían ambos. Natsu la había rodeado con fuerza, no queriendo que Lucy se escapara, pero segundos después entendió que ella no tenía intenciones de escapar, sino, encontrar refugio para una pobre chica que para lo único que era buena, es llorar. Entonces disminuyó su fuerza.

—Natsu… —susurró Lucy, y subió la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron frente a los del mago. —Yo… no sé si te amo, pero quiero —hizo una pausa, apretando los labios, —quiero… —se dejó llevar. Sentir el aliento de él chocar contra el suyo la obligó a besarlo.

Necesitaba que la amaran.

Era débil. Ya lo sabía. Una vez más que se suma a la cuenta.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy, en toda su vida, no se había cuestionado qué tan malo o bueno podría ser el amor, mucho menos la gran diferencia entre amistad, cariño y deseo. Estaba segura de que jamás podría sacar su propia definición de "amar". Estaba perdida. Entonces, ¿qué hacía besándose con Natsu Dragneel con todo y lengua en medio de su habitación de paredes rosas, horas después de casi ser víctima de una violación?

No sabía.

—N-natsu… —fue capaz de susurrar—, si es verdad lo que me has dicho… no tardes, por favor.

Y dicho eso, dejando a un confundido Natsu (y a la vez, levemente satisfecho), volvió al baño y nuevamente se encerró entre el olor a jabón y vapor casi inexistente. Se quedó con las espalda recargada tras la puerta, bajando la mirada, usando una de sus manos para sujetar la toalla y evitar que volviera a caer.

—Te prometo que lo haré —aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios del caza dragones resonaron en la cabeza de Lucy una vez él se largó de ahí, atravesando la ventana.

La rubia, con la mirada ensombrecida y los labios temblorosos, dibujó una tenue sonrisa, indefensa ante cualquier borrador de más baja calidad.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

.

.

Después de aquel abrumador momento en donde la chica de cabellos dorados se enteró de que tres hombres andaban tras de su cuerpo, corazón, alma, órganos o lo que fuese, nada fue igual. Bastó que pasara una semana para que a Lucy le frustraran la existencia. Si bien, cuando Levy se enteró, le ayudó a distraerse y relajarse en un muy bajo nivel de la palabra con cosas como ir a la biblioteca, ver el teatro, y otras siete actividades más en las que la rubia se distraía fácilmente (como aquella de hacer figuritas de papel).

Y después, cuando Mirajane Strauss se enteró de todo el revoleteo que le hicieron a Lucy en su casa, la maga celestial juró jamás volver a decir a aquella maga albina las cosas de una manera tan directa como lo había hecho.

—Mirajane, necesito tu ayuda.

Eso no había sido tan fatal, sin embargo, fue su ticket al palacio de la no diversión.

—Creo que estoy maldita… ¿Me explicas eso de sufrir mal de amores? (No, espera, eso no era...)

¡BAM! Aquí ni el mejor mago de todo Fiore o el mundo entero (considerando también tomar las galaxias y todo el bendito universo), hubiera podido detener a la camarera de bombardear a Lucy con preguntas que salieron no sin antes unas buenas miradas de ángel, relativamente, con cara de demonio.

—Ara, Lucy-chan…

No fue su dulce voz lo que la Heartfilia tomó como tenebroso, sino aquel movimiento de todo su cuerpo que hizo su amiga para acercarse a ella de una manera tan lenta que un caracol del diablo envidiaría. ¿Qué sucedió después? Digamos que Mirajane, al final, no mantuvo corazones en vez de ojos, sino un brillito que los hizo curiosamente intimidantes sólo con los hombres que dirigían su mirada a la querida rubiecita de Fairy Tail.

Un día, Lucy caminó hacia la barra mientras recordaba cada palabra que la albina le había dicho. Suspiró al tomar asiento en uno de los tantos bancos vacíos. Bajó la cabeza hasta topar con la madera y cerró los ojos, contando del cinco al cero.

5, 4, 3…

"Lucy-chan, siempre que vengas al gremio, siéntate frente este lugar de la barra.

Yo siempre estaré aquí".

2, 1…

"Luego cierra los ojos, y cuentas de cinco a cero.

Hasta que escuches cómo se rompe un trozo de madera, abre los ojos".

0…

Dos segundos más, y el sonido de algo quebrarse llegó a los oídos de la rubia. El ruido, sin duda, se había vuelto monótono, sin importar cuánto se esforzara por imaginarse alguna cosa diferente a lo que en realidad pasaba tras su espalda.

—¡Cállate, princesa de hielo!

—¡Estúpido cabeza de fuego!

—¡Ya dejen de molestar a Lucy-chan!

Otro objeto rompiéndose. Vaya, había ya sido más de lo normal. Lucy subió la cabeza para así, girarla a donde provenía tanto escándalo. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ahí estaban los dos, peleándose como solían hacerlo, pero, según el gremio, ya teniendo una muy buena razón de pelearse diariamente a cada segundo de sus vidas: conquistarla, ganársela, llevársela a la cama para así deleitarse con sus curvas.

Era en serio, Lucy ya no era capaz de encontrar pizca de amor del bueno en aquel par de idiotas. Mucho menos después de tanto escándalo que le armaban siempre que hacía presencia en el gremio.

Cuando se daba la oportunidad, Natsu la abrazaba creyendo estar demostrando posesividad al hacerlo tan efusivamente, cuando en realidad lo hacía parecer un fogoso muchacho, pues siempre la tomaba de los senos, y eso, hacía sentir enfermas las mejillas de la maga. Y para el colmo, no faltaba un mago sin ropa que deseaba apagar la situación con un buen golpe hacia el dragón, para que él, como buen príncipe azul que es, se atreva a acercarse a los labios de la chica y se quiera robar tantos besos sean posibles, y por si fuera poco, le subiera la fiebre y quiera manosearla al sentir celos de que las manos de Natsu ya la han tocado.

La palabra que se necesitaba era: ridículo (hasta ese punto); después, Lucy, estaba segura de necesitar un diccionario.

¿Dónde entra el espíritu de melena naranja? Cada que se le da su gana el invocarse por sí mismo, siempre, tras la espalda de la rubia... y si ella estaba siento acosada por el estríper y/o el dragon slayer, Leo llegaba pateándoles directo en la cara. No hace falta decir que ella trataba de ocultarse bajo la mesa, tras Mirajane o Erza. No era exageración, por supuesto que no. Eso no cesaba hasta que a Leo le faltaba la fuerza un segundo después de que Erza noqueara junto con el poder del Satan Soul a los otros dos magos que nada más ven la cara de Lucy, quieren lanzarse a ella. Parecían bestias, completas bestias.

Leo, no era tan bestia, sin embargo, era empalagoso a su manera salada, irónicamente.

"Oh, princesa" empezaba cada mañana, cuando Lucy a penas despertaba con una semejante cara de zombi. "¡Te amo!" Aquí es real que Loke tendría la ventaja… Si se olvida que hay cierto mago pelirrosa que no conoce la palabra "privacidad"; y con todas las hormonas en un horno de microondas, se le va el sentido común y la poca frescura que mantiene en la mente para así, entrar por la ventana, sin importante (al contrario, desfrutándolo), que la muñeca de ojos chocolate se esté colocando el sostén, desnude, lave los dientes, haga ejercicio, escriba, depile las piernas, compare cuál seno es más grande, coma mucha azúcar, etc.

Las Lucy patadas ya no servía… ¡Ya no servían!

Esto se había convertido muy pronto en un juego de quién besa, abraza, toca, seduce, y hace sonrojar a Lucy más que el otro. ¿Dónde quedaba el jodido amor? ¡No había nada! Absolutamente nada.

Natsu era un pervertido, era seguro. Y por muy alzador de cejas que pareciera, estaba sacando su lado astuto.

Lucy, ya se golpeaba y escribía en la frente "Cerrar la ventana", sin embargo, lo único que hacía al llegar a su habitación era intentar relajarse y desvanecer cualquier rastro de "amor" que le dejaran sus pretendientes. Entonces, un día, al buen Natsu se le ocurrió jugarle una bromita.

La rubia encontró la ventana abierta después de salir de la ducha (por favor, claro que con la toalla pegada a su bonito cuerpo), se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido, pensando en el mago de fuego; después, la cerró con seguro. Y al darse la vuelta para proseguir a vestirse con paz y calma, unas manos la cargaron y llevaron a la cama. Lucy se sorprendió al observar los grandes ojos verde olivo de su nakaba sobre de ella, mirándola con tanta malicia que desconocía Natsu podría tener.

Esa noche, Lucy sacó su modo Titania del más oscuro rincón y pudo librarse de Natsu Dragneel, el único hombre que ha sido capaz (hasta ahora) de lamerle las mejillas.

Las palabras perfectas son: adorable y la otra es… salvaje.

Ahora bien, si el retumbar del corazón de Lucy se callara y la dejara pensar con claridad; además de que todos sus sentidos tampoco se atontaran cada vez que un hombre solamente llega a rozar su piel, ella sería otras dos palabras: inocente, bonita.

Pero nadie le dijo que eso no es culpa del amor, sino de ella.

Y ellos no sabían (o quizá ni se deteníam a pensarlo), que mientras se matan por llegar a ser el chico que habite en el corazón de Lu-chan, ella se hartaría algún día.


	13. Chapter 13

Abrió los ojos suavemente, cuidadosa de no lastimarlos con la brillantez que se colaba por la ventana. Enderezó la espalda, sacando gemidos que pronto se convirtieron en bostezos contagiosos. Se frotó un poco el ojo izquierdo con la mano y volvió a tumbarse directo en la cama. Miró el techo sin interés y suspiró al recordar las vagas palabras de un amigo.

Definitivamente no tenía ánimos de hacer nada.

Giro la cabeza y miró la ventana.

"Te estás tardando…" pensó para sí misma, luego cerró los ojos con lentitud y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas color rosa.

No tenía remedio. Pero era día obligatorio de ir al gremio y conseguir una misión. Quince días habían pasado desde las tres declaraciones de sus amigos y eso le quitaba mucho tiempo. Sacó aire de la boca, incómoda, y se removió entre los cobertores.

—Loke, sal de ahí de una buena vez —miró hacia la puerta del baño y esperó un par de segundos, pero nada. La puerta no se abría ni se oían ruidos tras de ella.

Lucy enarcó una ceja y muy pronto decidió salir de la cama. Estiró los brazos rápidamente y suspiró como todos los días.

—Así que… ¿hoy quieres que yo vaya por ti? —preguntó (podría decirse) de manera divertida—, así no se juega esto, Loke —caminó a la puerta y estando frente ella giró el picaporte, entonces se abrió—. ¡Tú eres el que debe conquistarme! ¿Cómo quieres ganarte mi amor? —gritó.

Entonces sus pupilas temblaron dos segundos.

No había nadie.

Había gritado a lo tonto. Estaba confiada de que el espíritu de melena naranja estaría ahí después de haberlo hecho desde hace diez días.

—Ahora, ¿qué se supone estás tramando…? —susurró la maga celestial después de haber bajado la cabeza.

"N-no importa…"

¿Era decepción? No era eso. No, no lo era. (Tal vez sí). Imaginarse que probablemente ya se había enamorado de él, y que ahora, no estuviera para hacerla sentir la más bella del mundo, se sentía… horrible.

—Leo…

La chica de los cabellos de sol llegó al gremio al medio día. No mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo los demás prefirieron pasarlo de largo. Se había vuelto algo normal ver los cambios en el rostro de Lucy. Un día formaba sonrisas amables, al otro era cara pálida con labios en línea, y los demás se quedaban en incógnita, ya nadie era capaz de asegurar qué tipo de facción traería al día siguiente.

Cana Alberona se estaba preocupando, tanto de su amiga Lucy como de Gray Fullbuster, y de que la apuesta parecía que no acabaría nunca. Era difícil olvidar que había más de 30,000 jewels en juego.

—Y pensar que le había apostado a Natsu —espetó la castaña y en seguida dio un buen trago a la botella de licor que traía en mano.

Simplemente era diferente.

—¡Lucy-chan! —la voz de Mirajane llegó hasta la aludida—, ¡tengo pastel de fresas!

La palabra fresas como primer efecto hizo que no Lucy, sino Erza llegara rápidamente a la barra, cuatro segundos después, llegó la rubia, mostrando una débil sonrisa que ofendían la brillantez de sus achocolatados ojos.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la maga pelirroja, quien empezó a comer pastel.

—Creo que sí.

Tomó asiento a un lado de su amiga e inmediatamente apoyó la cabeza sobre la barra. Mirajane y Erza se quedaron viéndola, preocupadas de que a los alrededores no estuvieran Natsu, Gray y que ni haya llegado acompañada de Loke. No sabían si preocuparse o sentirse aliviadas, es decir, Lucy parecía… necesitar de algo.

Algo le faltaba. Más bien, alguien. (Mejor dicho, tres "alguien").

—Lucy-chan, ¿hoy Loke no te ha molestado? —preguntó con su voz tan característica la camarera del gremio.

—No… —respondió deprimida.

—¿Y no te encontraste con Gray como el otro día? —recordó Titania el evento extraño en donde el mago nudista le hizo una escultura de hielo a media calle.

—No… —respondió, ahogando su voz contra la madera.

—¿Y Natsu…? —Mirajane no pudo ni siquiera terminar.

—¡Tampoco! —chilló Lucy, alzando la cabeza y con ello dejó ver su cara sonrojada, y sus ojos cristalinos, casi como si quisiera llorar.

—¿Lucy?

Era grave, definitivamente. Erza incluso dejó su pastel.

Diez minutos después las chicas calmaron a la rubia. Su sensibilidad era inestable, también la piel pasaba por drásticos cambios de tono. Esta vez, estaba pálida pero antes, pintada de carmín. Pobrecita Lucy, era lo único que muchos pensaban de ella.

—Lucy-chan, ¿qué sucede? Parece ser que estás enfermando —la preocupada Strauss pasó una de sus manos a la frente de la chica—. Lucy, estás fría.

—Mirajane —la llamó—, Loke, hoy, no estaba en la mañana, ¿qué se supone significa eso?

La albina se quedó quieta, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su nakama. Así que analizó la situación y no quedó otra opción más que esta:

—Lucy, te has enamorado de Loke —y aunque podría ser una mala noticia, sonrió al momento de decirlo—. Será que… lo quieres a él.

Erza abrió los ojos grande y dio un leve respingo a la vez que un tono azul aparecía en su cabeza. Fijó los ojos en Lucy, quien se avergonzó ante las palabras. Ella sabía (todos sabían) que Leo era un espíritu y a menos de que un milagro sucediese o una extraña configuración de la existencia ocurriera, ellos podrían estar juntos en caso de (muy en caso de) que Lucy se haya enamorado de aquel tipo.

—N-no —negó la rubia difícilmente.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? —la sugerencia de Mirajane sorpresivamente animó a Lucy, no obstante, también la ponía más roja. Eso también la hacía sentir enferma.

Claro que no. ¡No lo iba a llamar! Sería como si le estuviese dando el sí definitivo.

—Mira-san, yo… no estoy enamorada de nadie —declaró con una lamentable voz que hace días la caracterizaba—. ¿En serio crees que alguno de ellos merece mi amor? —si su respuesta era afirmativa, empezaría a dudar de Mirajane y la vería distinto—. Si ni siquiera están Natsu y Gray ahora mismo… No sólo pueden venir cuando quieran a querer besarme para que después me dejen sola. Yo…

—Lucy-chan —la modelo sonrió cual madre cariñosa—, yo les dije que no debían lastimarte si en verdad te querían —comenzó a decir—, antes, creía que te enamorarías de Natsu. Vamos, incluso anotaba en un libro todo lo que pasaban ustedes juntos —liberó una risita.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron un poco más y tímidamente desvió la mirada.

—Pero… al final, con quien decidas quedarte, depende de tu corazón.

Jamás se había sentido así, nunca le había dolido tanto el pecho al momento de entablar una conversación de amor. Si lloraba, no sabría ni por qué; si por lo que había descubierto, o por el miedo que sentía a lo que descubrió.

Scarlet terminó su pastel. Ella no se consideraba buena en ese tipo de asuntos. El amor, si era complicado para Lucy en una novena potencia, para ella, era de decimonovena. Entreabrió los labios y obligada a decir algo para hacerle sentir a la rubia que si la necesitaba, contaba con ella, expresó:

—Descuida, Lucy —la miró, sonriendo amablemente—, si no es el de pelo rosa, el de naranja o el de negro, ya aparecerá alguien que tenga dorados cabellos como tú —movió su brazo hasta llegar a un mechón de cabello de Lucy, le dio una caricia y bastó para darle fuerzas—. La felicidad entra brillando.

Lo que resplandecía en ese momento eran los ojos de la maga celestial, que con esas escazas palabras quisieron llorar como si no hubiera un mañana. Erza era indudablemente la mejor, pensaba Lucy. Era su admiración, después de todo, y eso la hace pensar en que hay peores cosas que sufrir por amor. Al momento de sentir cómo una lágrima se iba deslizando desde la comisura de su ojo izquierdo a su mejilla, el ruido de dos voces a medio pleito entró por las puertas del gremio.

—¡Lucy! —las voces de Gray y Natsu se opacaron la una a la otra, pero eso no impidió que la Heartfilia las escuchara perfectamente, haciendo que sus labios formaran una hermosa sonrisa.

Miró a ambos chicos, que sin pensarlo se abalanzaron hacia ella y la atraparon entre sus brazos como fue posible. Natsu la estrechó de la cintura, teniendo en el rostro un ceño fruncido que se hacía de tan sólo ver al Fullbuster, pues éste había colocado los brazos alrededor de los pechos de la maga, y sin pedir permiso se atrevió a usar las manos sobre ellos, más específico, apretó los senos femeninos. Y todo eso junto, provocó por parte de la chica, un quejido que bien se escuchó como gemido.

Mirajane y Erza (en especial Erza) abrieron levemente la boca al ver tal escena, sin embargo, no les duró mucho dicha reacción al mirar el feliz rostro de Lucy. Mejor sonrieron.

—¡No la toques, maldita paleta helada pervertida! —bufó Natsu, con su típica voz que usa contra Gray.

—¡Ella es mía, flama inútil! —contestó y por efecto de la posesión o algo así, oprimió todavía más el busto de la chica.

Pero ella sólo se dejaba tocar.

—Gray… no lo hagas tan fuerte —sus mejillas se calentaron—, Natsu, te estás tardando, tonto —y entonces ellos rieron.

Felicidad.

La felicidad llega brillando, le dijo Erza.

Ella estaba feliz.

Sólo le faltaba Loke.


	14. Chapter 14

Lo llamo.

No lo llamo.

Lo llamo.

No lo llamo…

Repetía una y otra vez la joven Heartfilia mientras apoyaba la espalda contra una pared de su habitación. (Y para aclaración, no arrancaba los pétalos de una flor). De repente una luz dorada inundó el reducido espacio y eso no hizo que los ojos de Lucy se cerraran, al contrario, hizo que no dejara de mirar qué salía entre tanta claridad.

—¡Loke!

La chica se abalanzó hacia la figura que había aparecido, enredó sus manos en la melena que poco a poco fue distinguiéndose de un color naranja.

—Dime —dijo ella—; dime por qué no viniste a verme… —frotó la mejilla izquierda contra las ropas del joven, aliviada de que él ya estuviera ahí y ella entre sus brazos. Pero Loke deshizo el mimo para admirar los ojos cafés de su ama.

—Lo siento, princesa —empezó a explicar—; ayer no pude venir a verte ya que tuve una cita —y aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de la chica palpitaran—, pero hoy…

Lucy separó los labios, indignada.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó—. ¡Sabía que sigues siendo un mujeriego! ¡Sabía que no me querías tanto como tú decías!

Entonces empezó a llorar una vez más en toda su vida. Es que Loke había dicho eso como si del clima se tratara que no pensó en los efectos que causaría en la sensible rubia.

No era justo.

—¡No pueden venir a decirme "te quiero" todas la mañanas para que después no vengas y entonces… —decía entre sollozos—, te extrañe!

Lucy bajó la mirada, avergonzada de decir tantas tonterías que durante un día habían revoloteado dentro de su cabeza. Estaba mal. Tener esos sentimientos la hacían más inocente, la hacían más frágil, la volvían vulnerable con tantas caricias, besos y abrazos que ellos le daban día a día. Toda esa atención la estaba volviendo una niña consentida, pero no se daba cuenta que a pesar de vivir envuelta de azúcar, algún día, llegaría a pudrirse. (Con, o sin ellos).

Él no pudo apartar la vista de ella. Su cara pasó a ser de una típica carismática muy representativa de él, a una sorprendida la cual era formada de unos ojos bien abiertos y una boca semiabierta.

Lo único que se oía era el llanto de la chica, quien segundos atrás se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos. Ella no quería que su rostro sonrojado, las lágrimas corriendo sobre su piel, y sus temblorosos labios rosas estuviera a la vista del espíritu.

Quería gritarle. Quería gritarle mucho más fuerte y muchas más cosas que antes, pero no debía. Si decía cuánto lo quería y cuánto lo había extrañó, estaba segura de que se arrepentiría.

Simplemente no era justo.

Al momento de sentir valor, Loke se apresuró a abrazarla. Tomó las anchas caderas entre sus manos mientras protegía el rostro de Lucy contra su pecho. La estrechó con cariño e inmediatamente los gimoteos empezaron a cesar; la temperatura tan cálida que se iba produciendo era agradable para ambos. Sin hacer uso de las palabras, Lucy le expresó a Loke que lo quería a la vez que subía sus manos a la espalda del muchacho. Y se aferró a él.

Cerró los ojos, y entonces juró sentirse enamorada.

.

.

Las horas pasaron, el cielo oscureció y en ningún instante salieron de la habitación. Habían abierto la ventana con las cortinas corridas. Se permitieron un momento íntimo al ver las estrellas en un adorable abrazo.

—Loke, ¿crees que si yo fuera una estrella... dejaría de brillar algún día?

—Pero qué estás preguntando, Lucy —le respondió con una suave voz—; las estrellas no son eternas —a pesar de iniciar como una respuesta real, terminó con un cuento más que pretendía alagar a la rubia—, pero a ti te envidiarían.

Que tuviera las mejillas teñidas de rojo ya era normal. Sentirse caliente, también. Pero que su corazón latiera desaforadamente por tan sólo escuchar la voz de Leo, ya no lo era.

—Loke, no me dejes nunca.

Y luego estrechó aún más su mano con la de él.

Llegó el mañana y como siempre, abrió sus ojos chocolate. Movió el cuerpo en un intento de estirarse, sin embargo, un bulto le impidió lograrlo. Giró rápidamente hacia la izquierda y quedó conmovida a la vez que asustada. Ahí estaba el chico de pelo naranjo, a un costado de ella, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Lucy sonrió, con un cosquilleo atacando su vientre. Acercó su rostro al de él para admirar mejor aquel pintoresco parecido de gato que tenía, sin embargo, fue absorbida por su respiración tan calmada. Daba igual. Espíritu o lo que fuese, conservaba rasgos… que lo reflejaban como un hombre ante los ojos de la maga.

—Loke… dime que me quieres —ella en verdad quería oír eso.

(Como todos los días).

.

.

Aproximadamente a las 17:30 hrs., a una corta distancia del gremio Fairy Tail.

—Que necesito escoger una misión —hablaba animosamente la chica de cabellos dorados con su galán espíritu estelar—. Y por supuesto que tú me acompañarás… —al decirlo, esbozó una linda sonrisa que iba bien con su rubor rosado.

Siguieron caminando con normalidad hasta llegar al interior del gremio. Lo que sucediese después de pisar allí, Lucy lo tenía en cuenta. Que Natsu y Gray se lanzaran a querer matar a Leo y que crearan una guerra entera, que Mirajane y Erza la bombardearan de preguntas, que Cana le apretara los pechos frente a todos (porque según muchos, eso era anormal y pervertido), o que incluso Gajeel la golpeara con una guitarra desafinada. Estaba preparada para todo.

Todo, excepto lo siguiente:

—¡No se atrevan a lastimar a Lucy! —se oyó bramar a Erza.

Vislumbró la imagen de Gray y después la de Natsu dirigirse rápidamente hacia ella. Sus sentidos fueron apagándose un minuto antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Al final tuvo la mala suerte de no saber qué había ocurrido; sólo creer que alguien la cargaba como a un saco de patatas la confundió más, pues no reconoció si la última voz era de Loke.

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo par de imbéciles?!

Abrió los ojos atontada y no demoró en aclararse totalmente su visión. El ardiente sol del atardecer le pegaba justo en la cara, como si la refulgencia fuese a caer encima de ella. Gimió mientras usaba una mano para cubrir su blanquecina cara.

Volvió el efecto alucinador, es decir, el mareo la aturdió y todo el ambiente se convirtió en algo absolutamente abrumador. Tocar su propia piel la lastimaba de tal manera que le indicó que ahora estaba más sensible de lo normal, por un instante imaginó estar sobre una nube. En eso empezó a sacar risitas que sonaban muy dulces, teniendo los pómulos demasiado colorados; fue aumentando el volumen de su alegría.

—¡Estoy enamorada! —canturreó—. ¡E-na-mo-ra-da!

Se abrazó a sí misma a la vez que daba un gran respiro. Lucy estaba soñando. Lucy estaba inconsciente. Lucy estaba…

—¡Luce!

(Demasiado feliz como para aclarar sus pensamientos).

—¡Oe, Lucy!

—¡Cómo no ser feliz cuando tres hombres te aman! —expresó la maga celestial con gotas cristalinas asomándose por sus ojos.

El ocaso la traicionó.

Si tan sólo no hubiera despertado, quizá (sólo quizá), hubiese continuado siendo feliz.

Dio un leve brinco al hallarse sobre el fresco pasto de, seguramente, algún parque de la ciudad de Magnolia. Rodó sus ojos hasta toparse con dos magos tan calientes y fríos como el fuego y el hielo. Eran Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster, mirándola decididos. No se asustó, no dijo nada. Se incorporó de la tierra, sin dejar de mirar a ambos chicos. Lo que más necesitaba en este mundo era el amor de ellos, ya no había duda. No había vuelta atrás. Engañarse sólo le dañaba, y finalmente las flores ya no la consolaban.

Nada de fallos, esa era su resolución; Natsu, Gray y Loke estarían con ella por siempre. No iba a elegir, por supuesto que no, los quería a los tres. Jamás se llegaría a hartar (tampoco ellos), el amor nunca es suficiente (menos para Lucy), es de diario necesitar más y más y más y más, y por ende, ella hostigaría su maldito capricho de ser la chica a la que le digan "te amo" cada minuto.

—Natsu… Gray…

Aquí era cuando aquello de "no me permito amar a alguien que no sé si me quiere" se esfuma y deja que todo lo que va mucho después del amor le nublen el sentido común, el razonamiento, la inteligencia y el todo.

Pero la brillantes que veía en ese lugar, no era la que había dicho Erza.

—¡Ustedes, dejen a la princesa! —espetó un enojado Loke que recién llegaba a la escena.

—Loke…

—Tú eres el que no debe acercarse, maldito cabrón —gruñó Natsu, mostrándole un rostro engurruñado que por poco destila odio.

Lucy quedó impactada, tanto que inclusive el cuerpo le tembló lo suficiente para alarmarse. ¿Qué sucedía?

—¡¿Cómo mierda te has atrevido a pasar la noche con Lucy?! —gritó el mago de hielo, pintando para el chico de pelo naranja, un rostro similar al que tenía Dragneel.

¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo se habían enterado ellos de…?!

Loke bajó la mirada y en seguida se acomodó los lentes, hizo una pausa y habló:

—Fue Lucy quien me pidió que me quedara con ella —informó, confiado, como si ya hubiera ganado el juego.

"—Loke, quédate aquí… conmigo —lloriqueó Lucy—, por favor."

No obstante, sus palabras fueron un mero engaño para Gray y Natsu.

—No mientas —replicó el Ice Maker.

—Ayer… —comenzó a decir Natsu—, por poco te quieres pasar con Lucy —cambió el tono de su voz al decir eso. La seriedad le caía bien.

El acusado frunció el ceño.

Parecía que no habría fin. A ella no le gustaba eso. ¡Había encontrado su felicidad, la brillantez con la que se sintió tan protegida y reconfortada! Pero ellos estaban a punto de partirse las caras, cegados por un sentimiento que de quién sabe dónde ni cómo, se había producido en cada uno de su interior. Parecían preparados para luchar. Bestias. Ya había discurrido en que eran bestias. Ella podría ser su bella, podría serlo por el resto de sus vidas, pero… no era necesario que se convirtieran en eso para que así fuera.

Natsu se embriagó de ira, le valió todo lo demás. Gray tiró el juicio y por igual se impulsó a la pelea. No falta decir de Leo, pues huir no era una opción.

(Menos teniendo a Lucy Heartfilia -la dueña de todo- en frente).

Una chica, una chica que no era apta para el amor, quien se creía capaz de soportar su debilidad de enamorarse tan fácil. Maldita. Maldita su voluntad tan endeble como cerámica costosa.

Se iban a enfrentar; eso significaba destruir lo que Lucy finalmente había empezado a querer, se iban a destruir; por ella, únicamente por ella, y ella…

Ella sólo podía mirar. Sólo eso.

(No. No era cierto). Porque ella se levantó.

—Y-ya… ¡Ya basta! —intervino Lucy, miedosa, manifestando su desesperación con el temblor de ambas piernas—, Natsu… —aquel nombre, la hizo volver llorar—, y-yo le dije a Loke que durmiera conmigo…

Silencio. Los puños que antes se encontraban apretados, habían flaqueado repentinamente.

Natsu abrió su mirada, absorto, sin saber si creer o no. Por favor, era mentira. ¡Era mentira que por poco se dejara a la merced de alguien como Loke mientras que él ha sido su mejor amigo! ¡Mientras que él era quien quería hacerla suya y ella no lo dejó!

¿Sanar su corazón? Para sanar uno, no se debe estropear otro.

—Mierda —se quejó Gray—, no juegues con nosotros Lucy —pasó una mano a sus cabellos negros y los revolvió en un momento de impaciencia.

—N-no es nada de eso… G-gray —respondió la maga—. Todo esto… es un error.

—Deja de llorar, Lucy —habló el mago de fuego, mirando hacia la dirección en donde no estaba ninguna rubia derramando lágrimas—. Sólo di quién es al que amas.

Lucy bajó la mirada. Retrocedió dos pasos, con ganas de salir corriendo... ¡pero con ellos cogiéndola de la mano, con sus manos sobre sus pechos y caderas… con la esencia de menta, madera y tabaco mezcladas con la vainilla de ella! Juntos.

—Deja de actuar como niña pequeña —le dijo Gray—. Decídete, Lucy —le exigió.

(No esperaba eso). Y ante las firmes palabras articuladas por la grave voz de Gray, Lucy tuvo que decirles la verdad.

—Y-yo… —gimoteó—, los quiero a los tres.

Y a esos tres, las pupilas se les dilataron.

—No quiero sólo a uno. ¡Los amo a los tres! ¿Por qué quieren que sólo ame a uno de ustedes cuando me han dado tanto cariño? Estoy… estoy enamorada de los tres. No quiero que ninguno se aleje de mí —sus respiración se tornó pesada—. Quiero… quiero recibir besos, abrazos y caricias de ustedes, quiero incluso… que riamos juntos… que sientan que soy suya… que…

—¡Basta Lucy! —la cortó Natsu. La furia la tenía dentro. Era mucha palabrería lo que decía la rubia.

—Na-natsu… —sollozó.

Caminó hacia él. En su mente tenía intenciones de tranquilizarlo, él era quien parecía más agitado, con la respiración forzada, la mirada ensombrecida y el cuerpo muy tenso. La buena Lucy seguro podría calmarlo con sus encantos que la hacen lucir inofensiva y tierna (recordaba que las lágrimas le servían mucho).

Esta vez no fue así.

Sin más, el dragon slayer se alejó de ella, sacando un sonido que demostró desprecio.

Entonces buscó los brazos de Gray, pero al igual que Natsu, la rechazó, y al ir con Leo, él sólo le sonrió como a muchas otras de las mujeres con las que ha pasado los tiempos libres.

Cerró los ojos, dolida de que ninguno le haya dado atención. No había funcionado. Nada. Las lágrimas deslizándose sobre sus rojas mejillas, las tupidas pestañas que coquetaban en todo momento, tampoco sus finos labios encarnados, y ni su cuerpo de muñeca, le habían servido para conseguir siquiera una débil caricia por más ínfimo roce que fuera (tan sólo lástima).

—No me aman… como tanto decían —murmuró, tratando de secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

Entonces ellos se fueron, y la preciada brillantez se hizo oscuridad. ¿Dónde había quedado su felicidad?

La habían dejado sola.

Alzó la mirada y al ver una banca vacía quiso sentarse antes de verse tirada ahí en el suelo. Incluso ella misma se daba pena.

Ya en la banca, siguió llorando… sin saber, que alguien de cabellos tan brillantes como los suyos, la observaba.


	15. Chapter 15

Esta sola. Completamente sola, encerrada en su departamento, metida en la cama, cubriéndose todo el cuerpo con el cobertor rosa. No se había hartado. Ella jamás se había hartado. Habían sido ellos los mequetrefes. Todo podía irse a la mierda. No lloraría toda la vida.

Debía recordar las traiciones de aquellos tres tipos que se atrevieron a enamorarla tan descaradamente e hicieran que su corazón primero se volviera salvaje para que después se apagara de modo tan radical.

El estúpido de Gray a veces (estaba segura), de que la engañaba con Juvia. Esa dama de agua sí que era guapa, era su amiga, una chica que se imaginaba cosas y guapa. ¡Guapa! Y el pelinegro aunque fuera un mago de hielo, era hombre. ¡Y los hombres...! ¡Agh! Este era momento de preguntar a Elfman cómo terminar.

Bien. Que Juvia estuviera loquita por Gray no mejoraba las cosas. Además, el hielo es agua congelada. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? No. No. No. Gray no era para ella. Y Lucy no necesitaba de él.

Loke. Simple. Un mujeriego. Y un espíritu celestial... Un ser mágico, que posiblemente, no tendría ni permitido enamorarse de sus dueños. ¡Pero! No, mejor no...

¡Pero si no era él quien iba tras las mujeres! Eran ellas quienes se acercaban a él.

¡Oh, sí! Claaaaro, Lucy.

Se mordería la lengua hasta sangrar si lo dijera alto. Don Juan aquí o allá, lo era.

Y Natsu.

¡NAAAAAAATTTTSSUUUUU! El genial mago de cabeza de chicle que se colaba en su casa.

El súper dragon slayer que robaba coronas, pescaba con Happy e intentaba violar a sus mejores amigas. Éxito.

Muy pronto se convertiría en el mejor de todos, era seguro. ¡Tal vez y debería ir por Erza! Ya estaba tardando. ¿Es que lo que tenía en la cabeza no eran sesos? ¿Era carbón? ¿Ceniza? ¿Humo? ¡O simplemente estaba vacía!

Es que no encontraba forma de tragárselo. Era tanto que hasta le dolía la cabeza.

Aventó la manta hacia abajo para descubrirse el rostro y al instante sintió el frío pasar por su frente. Suspiró, percibiendo que su aliento era más denso y caliente de lo normal, así que tocó su piel. Tenía fiebre... y ella estaba envuelta como taco de la Antártida. Maldijo el día anterior, en donde se había quedado hasta la noche mientras lloraba y se le hinchaban sus bonitos ojos chocolate. Había sido peor que una fuente infinita que jamás se secaría en la historia de las fuentes.

Suspiró una vez más. Sí, de seguro estaba con la cara roja; y con todas la neuronas borrachas como se imaginaba, no era lógico salir esta vez.

Hoy no iría al gremio.

Se quedaría en su casita a descansar. Tomaría un sopa caliente, se podría una compresa de agua fría, se dormiría como toda una osa en pleno invierno y se daría clases de "cómo aprender a no amar".

Necesitaba... una forma de olvidarse de ellos.

Bien, ¿y si mejor empezaba por algo más facilito como "lecciones para no enamorarse".

"...de idiotas" debía agregar.

.

.

Era sábado. Dos día después de haber pasado todas esas horas tumbada en la cama y comiendo nada más y nada menos que sopa en vaso. Era extraño, Lucy se estaba dirigiendo al gremio sin pensarlo, no miraba ni al frente, sólo veía el movimiento que hacían sus pies, como rogándoles que se detuvieran, sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenía el control para hacerlo. Fue más lento cuando una idea salió.

Nadie la había buscado, nadie la había ido a visitar, para, por lo menos, enterarse si seguía viva.

¿No les importaba Lucy?

¿Mirajane? ¿Erza? ¿Levy? ¿Na...? Carajo. ¿No quería decir también Gra y Lo?

Sopló un poco de aire y alzó la cabeza. No faltaba mucho para llegar a las puertas de Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, no lucía preocupada, ni asustada, mucho menos una mujer hecha pánico. Sonrió de lado. Si entraba, averiguaría algo, estaba segura.

Repentinamente, un sentimiento desconocido se hizo dentro de ella. A un lado suyo, había caminado el chico de cabello rubio que conocía desde el Daimatou Enbu: el dragon slayer de la luz y si recordaba bien, el nuevo maestro de Sabertooh. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación o él la miró por unos segundos?

Ugh, le daba igual. De hombres, no quería saber mucho, además, el mago ya había desaparecido rápidamente.

Siguió su camino y se adentró a su gremio.

Ya no tenía a Natsu pegado a sus anchas caderas. Y tampoco a Gray sobre sus rosados labios en todo minuto. Mucho menos a Loke trayéndole rosas, tulipanes, margaritas, claveles, camelias y cactus.

Pero tenía a Erza Scarlet; y tener a ERZA SCARLET era como tener de su lado al mismísimo creador de este manga. Ok. Estaba decidido, se sentaría a un lado de Erza. Para... quién sabe, ¿preguntar sobre las nuevas armaduras de Heart Kreuz? ¿Sobre desde cuándo Erza se quiere casar? ¿De si le presta la Armadura del Purgatorio? Algo se le ocurría a Lucy y si de plano no encontraba nada, no tendría de otra más que tirar el pastel que ya todos conocen. Todo por olvidar.

Caminó, lo único que le importaba era hallar la cabeza de cabellos rojos. Y la halló en tres segundos con su mega visión de águila. Sonrió, sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

—¿Lucy?

—¿Cómo te va hoy, Erza? —sacó una risita, fijándose que la pelirroja tenía una cara confundida.

—Bien, pero, ¿y tú? —volvió el tono serio de siempre—. Es que no has venido estos dos días. Y con eso de que Natsu, Gray y Loke se pegan a ti como locos no quise ni acercarme a tu casa, no fuera a ser que ustedes...

—No, Erza —Lucy sabía que la chica era curiosa en estos temas, pero a la vez le daba vergüenza—. Tuve un poco de fiebre así que me quedé en casa a descansar.

—Oh. Y, entonces, ¿c-cómo es que te sientes con ellos? El otro día te llevaron a rastras, pero al parecer ya vas controlándolos mejor, ¿no?

—Para nada.

—Yo —empezó a decir Erza—, casi no sé de esto... N-no puedo decirte mucho de a-amor y...

—Erza —sonrió Lucy—, ¿quieres que te hable de amor? —preguntó Lucy, por primera vez, mostrando malicia en su rostro—. Te diré de qué va el amor.

—¡¿Eh...?!

—El amor te hace una estúpida. Corazones en los ojos, ganas de que te digan lo guapa que eres, besos, abrazos, poemas a cerca de estrellas, regalos, más maquillaje. Las palabras siempre se las lleva el viento en una relación. Si te dice que te ama, al otro día te mirará como una cualquiera. Y lo peor es que el corazón te duele... y mucho.

Sus ojos eran más sinceros que ella. Aunque sus palabras salían dispuestas a matar a todo aquel que las escuchara, lo que necesitaba era desahogarse y si era necesario, llorar más.

—El amor es un asco.

—Lucy —llamó Erza, volviendo a Lucy a la realidad—, ¿qué te ha...?

—¡Nada! —la rubia se paró de golpe, ¿qué era todo lo que acababa de decir?—. Olvida todo lo que te dije —y se fue del gremio a prisa.

La Scarlet se quedó mirando la entrada de Fairy Tail con la boca semiabierta, aún con la imagen de Lucy huyendo de ahí. Un segundos después, frunció el ceño, pensando en que alguien tenía la culpa y ese alguien era Na, era Gra o era Lo.


	16. Chapter 16

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué había dicho? ¡Qué mierdas había dicho! Estaba empezando a enfadarse con ella misma. Había sido como de una manera inconsciente todo lo que dijo. Esperó tener un poco de agallas para afrontar lo próximo, y también conseguir mentiras para arreglar los líos que seguramente le llegaría muy pronto. Porque, si Erza lo había captado, para mañana Mirajane ya tendría un plan el cual podría resultar descabellado en todo sentido.

¡Santa mierda! No había duda de que Erza lo captaría. Debía ver el lado bueno a todo esto. Lucy sacaría provecho. En primera, se olvidaría de esos tres magos feos; en segunda, ellos lamentarían haberse metido con Lucy Heartfilia en mera primavera y probablemente hasta se aprendería uno que otro método de lo que usan las chicas para controlar a los hombres y hacerlos temblar tipo gelatina.

¡Ush! No era tan malo después de todo. Si la rubia la tenía difícil, no había nadie mejor que Erza junto con Mirajane para solucionar problemas.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste?

"Tal vez debería hacer algunas compras..." pensó al momento de caminar frente a una tienda que tenía diversos vestidos en el aparador. Al recordar que no le sobraba el dinero, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de la tienda (y como ni en broma haría más misiones con el chico de fuego, quiso asegurar la renta). Miró una vez más tras el cristal: oh, había un lindo vestido color verde manzana que quedaba arriba de las rodillas y llevaba un escote precioso; uno de color rojo, más largo de la falda y con un escote todavía más revelador; y uno blanco con negro, mitad y mitad de la tela. ¡Estaba segura de que si lo usaba con unos tacones altos negros y guantes blancos se vería monísima para Gray! ¡Así como muy sensual para Natsu con ese vestido rojo! ¡Y ese último, de color verde, para el cariñoso de Loke-!

Dibujó una sonrisa forzada.

"Una chica no sólo debe ponerse bella para un hombre, Lucy". Entró a la tienda, oyendo que una campanilla había sonado.

.

.

Hora y media después, había vuelto a cruzar aquella puerta pero esta vez para salir. ¡Ya no se había tardado mucho en elegir algo desde que quiso comprar una llave! Lo bueno es que había quedado satisfecha con su compra. Había valido la pena ese montón de jewels que bien le podrían haber servido para algo más útil que un vestido coral, con escote corazón y un moño justo por debajo de los senos, sin ignorar la caída y suave tela que cubría sus piernas. Sí valía la pena.

Ella tenía una cinturita, ella tenía enormes pechos, ella tenía grandes caderas, ella tenía un cabello sedoso. Ella NO tenía novio.

Ahí estaba Lucy Heartfilia, parada inocentemente, usando el vestido que recién había adquirido; y no sólo eso, sino que también llevaba puestos unos tacones crema que curiosamente le regaló la señorita de la tienda.

Lucy resplandecía, literalmente. Brillaba como el sol. Un sol color coral.

Y si los tres hombres que antes le decían "guapa" todo el tiempo estuvieran ahí; una, le estuvieran echado ácido a todos los que la vieran; o dos, ya se la hubieran comido entera (Natsu en especial; él quizá, hubiera terminado lo que un día empezó).

Siguió caminando, sintiéndose la chica más bonita de Magnolia. Ella no era realmente así. No gastaba siempre en vestidos, de hecho, las ropas luego se las daba Virgo. No coqueteaba con las pestañas como si se trataran de mariposas monarca. No caminaba cual modelo.

Y lo que hacía, no era buscar algo similar, parecido, en-vez-de, un NOVIO.

Al vertedero la brillantes y su felicidad o lo que le había cuenteado Erza.

Oh. Mejor no.

En una de esas y su felicidad brillante era ese vestido tan glamoroso.

Lucy rió y siguió su camino.

El día seguía. La rubia tenía más que disfrutar del clima a la vez que estaba metida en ese vestidito tan ligero. ¡Uh! Se sentía una pluma. Ja, ¡nadie se atrevería a decir que se ve gorda! Dio un gran respiro, cerrando sus ojos.

—¡Mamá, esa señora se ve como una gran bola!

—¡Ja ja ja, pero qué dices, hijo! La señorita se ve muy linda.

—Pues a mí me recuerda a...

Las voces se alejaron y Lucy ya no pudo escuchar lo demás. Frustración... hola. (Es que la mamá del niño ni siquiera le corrigió lo de estar gorda. ¡Dios!). Su femenina cara se hizo como de dibujo animado hecho a base de malos trazos. Y mientras la rubia se indignaba cómicamente, de repente se empezó a oír una fuerte risa detrás de ella. Giró el cuerpo para encontrarse con... un rubio.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara —el muchacho se siguió carcajeando con ganas, pocos segundos después pasó ambas manos a su abdomen, clara muestras de que se moría de la risa.

Lucy hizo un mohín, impactada de que el mago de Sabertooth lo pudiese empeorar.

—No pareces una bola.

Los ojos de la maga estelar se iluminaron rápidamente, esperezados de conocer que ese dragon slayer, después de todo, no eran malo. Y por poco, llega a hacer una sonrisa antes de escuchar lo siguiente:

—Tú en definitiva luces más como un melocotón por la ropa que llevas —dijo él—. Aun así sigues siendo redonda.

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué significaba esto?!

Sting, un cabeza de banana, le estaba llamando a ella, ¿melocotón?

—¡Yo no estoy gorda! —reaccionó Lucy posterior al ya no sentirse rígida cual pared—. ¡Y ya no te rías! —se defendió, viendo que él estaba por volver a reír, pero no hizo eso, sólo sonrió.

—Deberías escoger mejor tus vestidos —le dijo a la maga; y empezó a caminar hacia adelante, sin importarle lo que acababa de decir a una chica con el corazón sanando. Una vez se encontró caminando al lado izquierdo de Lucy, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella por un instante—. Me enteré de algo —le dedicó una de sus sonrisas—: que la hadas no deben llorar.

La chica abrió grande sus ojos, atontada, sabiendo pero a la vez desconociendo el significado de esas palabras. Ya había llorado mucho, pero todavía necesitaba más, hasta que ya no le doliera sentir las lágrimas deslizarse sobre su piel.

Sting continuó caminando después de decir aquello. Y Lucy, mordiéndose el labio inferior, corrió a él.

—¡Espera! —gritó.

El mago miró a la chica, posiblemente sorprendido de que ella lo llamara. No mostró fastidio y esperó a que Lucy llegara hasta frente de sí mismo. Oh, genial, la chica melocotón quería venganza.

No.

—Hey... —y antes de que Sting separara los labios para decir una palabras, ella habló más—. ¿Quieres un helado? —sonrió amablemente.

Por favor, no.

—Claro, melocotón.

Que no hayan flechado una vez más a Lucy Heartfilia.


	17. Chapter 17

Sting había aceptado su invitación. ¡No la había rechazado!

Un helado. Sólo era un simple helado y ya se sentía feliz. Debía de entender que el sentimiento producido era por el mimo y la atención que le hacían falta esos días. Aun así, era una rara exageración, tanto que Lucy necesitara amor urgentemente como el estar a lado del mago de Sabertooth le pareciera un consuelo.

Lucy conocía una heladería que una vez su equipo había destrozado por accidente. Durante el camino, los dos magos no se dijeron nada y nada más llegaron a la tienda, la rubia se quedó con la cara sorprendida. La heladería se veía como nueva. Eso en definitiva era bueno, porque si las paredes no hubieran ya estado pintadas de rojo cuando la fueron a visitar, Lucy estaba segura de que sentiría vergüenza de haber llevado a un chico a un lugar así.

Qué demonios. ¿Por qué se empezaba a preocupar de lo que fuera a pensar ese tipo de cabeza amarilla a cerca de ella? Hace rato la había llamado gorda indirectamente y se había reído en su cara.

No era que lo acabara de conocer, claro que no; en los juegos mágicos ya lo había visto de lejos, pero eso obviamente no significaba que ella supiera todo de él... Así como él de Lucy. Prácticamente eran unos desconocidos que lo único que tienen en común es ser rubios.

—Hum, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día? —habló él.

Lucy negó divertida, y entraron a la tienda.

Adentro las paredes también era color rojo, había una gran nevera que era cubierta por cristal, en donde se podían visualizar todos los sabor y colores de helado que tenían. Arriba, en una repisa, y a un lado de la chica que atendía, también había cucuruchos de galleta, servilletas, pajillas de colores y otros desechables. Igual había carteles en las paredes, todos con imágenes de paletas heladas y golosinas.

¡Qué rico! Al ver los distintos sabores, Lucy se preguntó cuál elegiría Sting.

—Sean bienvenidos. ¿Qué sabor gustan elegir? —decía la señorita detrás de la barra de helados.

—Uh... —la rubia se quedó pensando entretanto acercaba la cara al cristal—, yo quiero...

—Vainilla.

—¿Eh? —dijeron ambas chicas.

—¿Vainilla? Señor, ¿está seguro de querer ese sabor? ¿No prefiere probar algún otro tipo más especial, como el nuevo que acaba de llegar? ¡Es menta con coco y-!

—No.

—V-vale, ahora mismo se lo doy.

La chica tomó un cono, lo envolvió en una servilleta y fue a la parte de atrás, en donde se encontraban las máquinas de los sabores más simples y comunes de todos los helados del mundo.

—Vainilla... —farfullaba muy bajito la empleada—, ¡tienen más de 300 posibilidades de sabores y me piden vainilla!

—Señorita, yo también quiero uno de vainilla.

Y así, Sting y Lucy salieron con un helado en las manos. Los dos del mismo sabor.

La maga celestial, imaginó que si hubiera sido Loke el chico con el que hubiera entrado ahí, él hubiera pedido un helado de pistacho (no sin antes verle lo bueno a la chica que atendía); si hubiese sido Gray, sólo hubiera pedido uno de crema de menta; y Natsu, quizá el rojo con blanco que, aunque no supiera a qué supiera, lo pediría porque simplemente era rojo. (Y ahora que lo pensaba, generalmente lo de cereza es de ese color, pero recién recordaba ver, también los de albaricoque en ese tono. ¿Cómo sabía el albaricoque?).

Ya no pensaría en eso. Ni que ellos tampoco se la pudieran sacar de la cabeza, ¿cierto?

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó la rubia, bajando disimuladamente la mirada, esperando un sí como respuesta. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a Sting Eucliffe, que incluso se puso nerviosa. Para distraerse, cualquier medida no-desesperada.

—No, en realidad quisiera caminar —respondió—, pero si eres tan torpe como para pedir el mismo sabor que yo, lo serás como para tirar el helado al suelo o encima de ti si caminamos.

Primero le había dicho, gorda; y ahora torpe. Sting no era un caballero.

Sin embargo, sus palabras, de alguna u otra forma había dicho que sí a su pregunta, después de haber dicho que no en realidad, claro está.

.

.

—Hey, ¿y qué tal va Sabertooh?

—Todo bien. Hay magos que están interesados en unirse —sonrió mostrando sus dientes—. Muy pronto seremos tan fuertes como Fairy Tail.

Lucy apretó sus manos, recordando que anteriormente, él y su demás equipo se habían comportado demasiado orgullosos y sintiéndose más que otros, a excepción de Yukino. No obstante, él, quien estaba a un lado de ella, se había vuelto una persona más optimista y bromista, en el buen sentido. Sus intenciones no parecían ser malas, al menos no con la maga estelar.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo por aquí?

"Buscando a Natsu tal vez" se contestó a sí misma, "Matando el tiempo". Esta opción le gustó más. Ugh, a fin de cuentas, no podía hacer demasiadas preguntas (menos si son poco comunes).

—Buscando un poco de diversión.

Mejor se concentraría en comer su helado antes de que se derritiera por completo y le hicieran falta servilletas. No sería nada lindo manchar su vestido nuevo. La respuesta que le había dado el rubio no sabía de qué modo tomarla. Podría tener diversos significados, que irían desde ese significado inocente, a ese significado no inocente.

¿Por qué se complicaba? Recordó que el Eucliffe era un hombre. Y la supuesta inocencia no era de fiar. Porque aunque el explosivo Natsu Dragneel parecía todo un ser inofensivo, resultó ser una bestia que sólo busca carne.

Suspiró, notando que el muchacho rubio había terminado su helado hace minutos. Se apresuró a terminarse el suyo de un sólo bocado, a pesar de haberle dolido en sus dientes. Se limpió la boca con el trozo de papel y quedó limpia.

—Oye, ¿en serio tú crees que me veo mal con este vestido?

Ahora, ¿por qué le hacía esa pregunta? ¿Es que acaso lo había elegido como estilista? Maldijo sus palabras diez segundos después.

Sting suspiró, tal vez harto de oír lo que le decía la chica. ¿Ella no entendía el término "bola" o "melocotón"? Usase otros como "esfera", "globo", "melón"; ¿lo entendería ya?

—¿Sabes? No soy una chica.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas eso a mí?

—¡Porque tú dijiste que era redonda! Y tú eres un hombre, ¿todos los chicos me verán igual que tú? ¡Sabía que estaba maldita!

El dragon slayer frunció levemente el ceño.

—No te tomes muy en serio todo lo que te dicen.

—¿Qué?

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, el silencio de alguna forma se había vuelto incómodo. Esa era la señal perfecta para decidir irse de ahí, huyendo, con ganas de patear una pared para desahogarse de todo lo malo que le sucedió en el estúpido día. Se paró de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar.

—Hasta luego —se despidió rápidamente—, Sting.

Tres minutos después, Lucy continuó caminando, pero con la cara en fastidio, pues hace un minuto se había dado cuenta de que el mago rubio caminaba tras de ella.

—¡N-no tienes por qué seguirme! —gritó.

Sting no dijo nada.

"Ugh, ¿qué haces, tonto? ¿Será que...? ¡Ah, ya sé!".

—¿Quién te dijo que quiero que me lleves hasta mi casa?

Sting no dijo nada de nuevo. Sólo seguía caminando a espaldas de Lucy, quien suspiró al no oír contestación de su parte. Okay, al menos debería decirle otras cosas, para no sentir el ambiente de disgusto. Esta vez probaría con una de sus preguntas que antes no se atrevió a decir.

"¿Tienes novia?" ¡NO, MEJOR NO!

—Yo... No sé cómo decir esto, pero... Quisiera volver a verte algún día. ¿Eh? —miró hacia la derecha, lado en el que según ella sintió la presencia de él—, ¿eh? —volteó a la izquierda—. ¿EEEEHHHH? —tampoco nadie estaba detrás.

Se había quedado sola, quién sabe en qué momento. Así tuvo que ser; que Sting no oyera eso último debía de pasar.

.

.

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue aventarse a su cómoda cama. Pasó sus manos a sus hombros y mientras daba un enorme suspiro, recorrió su figura con sus dedos y palmas. Tocó su cintura, ¿ella en verdad estaba gorda?

"Pero si la señorita de la tienda me dijo que me quedaba perfecto".

"¿Cómo no te va a decir eso, Lucy? ¡Si lo que quieren ellos es vender!".

"¡No me queda de otra más que aceptar que soy una vaca!".

Repentinamente, una idea salvajemente sensual se le vino a la cabeza.

"¡U... u-una cita!".

"¡Por Mavis! ¡Esto que acabo de tener fue una cita!".

"No, espera, Lucy, esto no pudo haber sido una cita. En las citas hay flores" se dijo a sí misma.

"¡Y en las citas, siempre debe haber un final romántico! No fue nada romántico que me dejara por ahí". Mientras se debatía lo que sí y lo que no era parte de una cita, la cara ya la tenía roja, en especial, sus mejillas que se calentaron más de lo normal.

—¿P-por qué m-me siento t-tan caliente? —susurró; y enderezó la espalda, luego se tocó la frente, retirándose los cabellos dorados que pasaban por ahí.

Su corazón latía tan rápido al pensar en Sting.


	18. Chapter 18

Debería ser ilegal meterse con el corazón de Lucy. Es más, con el de todas las chicas del universo.

Suspiró al hallarse frente al gremio. Era tiempo de hacerle frente a todo lo que le fuera a suceder. No importaba si eso significaba hacer la Tercera Guerra Mundial, con tal de salir viva de ahí, todo estaría bien, ya no le importaba ni siquiera si se quedaba sola hasta que se hiciera viejita. Viviría con treinta gatos, los cuales le pedirían pescado tres veces al día, eso si no son igual de tragones que Happy. En fin, resolvería todo. Si se quedaba soltera y jamás se casaba, sería un sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad.

Algo hizo click en su cabeza. Jaló sus rubios cabellos hacia arriba y a los lados, desesperada por pensar en aquello como una solución buena. Mierda, estaba bromeando, pero por supuesto que no quería quedarse sola toda la vida. Ella era guapa y una mujer. En algún momento de su vida, tendría esa sensación de necesitar ser amada para después desear casarse. ¿O es que acaso ya lo sentía? No. Para nada. Ella aún no quería casarse.

Esfumó sus vagos pensamientos y entró de una buena vez, no sin antes pedir clemencia al señor invisible, pues esta ocasión, la tendría difícil para conseguir ayuda. Miró en todas direcciones y por suerte, todos a los que no quería ver no se encontraban ahí. No sabía si agradecer o lamentarse que probablemente siempre se escondería.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?".

Se suponía ellos eran sus amigos, no lo contrario. No tendría por qué estarse escondiendo como toda una cobarde. ¡Ugh! Como si fuera la única y el último caso en donde la chica no se decide a qué hombre elegir. A diario hay corazones rotos, disculpas y más romances, que no siempre terminan con un final feliz.

Aquí es cuando ella se preguntó seriamente, ¿a quién hubiera preferido? ¿Natsu, Gray o Loke? Si hubiera dicho uno de esos tres nombres cuando pudo, ahora mismo ella se estaría dando muchos besos y abrazos con él, empalagándose de amor a mitad del gremio. Desgraciadamente no fue capaz de hacerlo. Lucy iba por todo, iba por los tres magos y como sacado de un drama, lo que sucedió fue que se quedó sin ninguno. No era infeliz, pero tampoco lo inverso. Y no hacía ni el mínimo esfuerzo para serlo.

—¿Lucy?

La aludida giró el cuerpo, encontrándose detrás de su espalda a la linda camarera de largos cabellos blancos. Mirajane. Ella era como una madre para todos ahí, ¿podría ella darle un poquito de consuelo a la rubia?

—Mira... —musitó Lucy—, estoy tan...

—...confundida.

Las sonrisas de Mijarane parecían arreglar todo. Su calidez maternal aliviaban a veces el dolor, ella irradiaban y transmitía sus sentimientos a otros. Por ejemplo, si ella lloraba, los demás entristecían; aunque fuera ella la demonio más aterradora, era una mujer que sabía lo que hacía y sus por qué. De vez en cuando, no parecía ser la mejor opción entre todas las chicas del gremio (esta vez, sí lo era).

—¿Erza te ha dicho algo? —quiso saber la maga estelar.

La modelo asintió, manteniendo la curva de sus labios. Si Lucy había hecho algo mal o algo bien de acuerdo la perspectiva de Mirajane, igual le daría una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello, Lucy?

Era un ángel. Definitivamente lo era.

.

.

—Dime, Lucy, ¿qué pasó entre tú y los chicos? —la voz de la camarera era suave al momento de hablar y su mirada estaba fija en los ojos café de Lucy. Esperó a que la rubia contestara, esperando también que fuera sincera, de lo contrario no la podría ayudar.

—El otro día, me preguntaron a quién elegía de los tres. Yo no pude contestarle así que me dejaron —hizo sus manos puños y las apretó encima de su regazo. Bajó la mirada, viendo lo que se hacía—. Me han dejado sola, Mirajane. No me querían como tanto decía...

—Lucy —llamó, haciendo que la rubia subiera la cabeza que había bajado segundos atrás—. ¿Crees que tú has tenido la culpa?

Los ojos de Lucy se agrandaron ante la pregunta. Jamás, jamás había sentido culpa de todo lo que le pasaba. Nunca pensó en que ella sería la culpable de todo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y fueron cerrándose lentamente, mientras llevaba las manos a su boca.

—N-no...

—Tampoco ellos.

El corazón de la rubia se aceleró, como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro. Se sintió tan agitada inesperadamente, entender que no había culpable era el primer paso de (quizá) muchos más.

—Y-yo jamás pensé en que alguien tenía la culpa. Ni siquiera que fuera yo misma.

—Está bien, Lucy. Para el amor, nada está claro, aunque lo tengas en frente a cada momento; ese sentimiento es tan difícil de manejar. Pero está bien.

—Pero... Yo en verdad creo que los amo a los tres.

—Estás equivocada —sentenció Mirajane—, sólo te gustan, quizás; o simplemente los quieres de otra forma, pero no precisamente como hombres. Enamorar no es lo mismo que amar. No importa cuántas veces te enamores. No será para siempre —dijo, produciendo un poco de lágrimas en los ojos de la maga rubia—, el último será a quien quieras en verdad, ¿no crees?

Era cierto. ¿Por qué amar a los otros, cuando ya quiere a uno más?

—Te dijo Erza que la felicidad entra brillando, pero, por favor, no hagas que esa luz te enceguezca —la Strauss sonrió como una madre preocupada por su hija.

"Quiere decir que si de verdad me hubiera enamorado de los demás como tanto creía, no me habría enamorado de otro". Ya lo entendía. Se paró rápidamente y tomó una de sus llaves doradas. Las lágrimas ya no tenían permiso de salir. No hoy.

—¡Ábrete, puerta del león! ¡Loke!

Entonces debería de pensar en el último del que se enamoró. Del último que invadió parte de su corazón. Porque él sería el amor definitivo de Lucy.

Mirajane observó algo sorprendida las acciones de su amiga.

Una luz dorada nació frente ambas magas y poco a poco una figura fue definiéndose. El espíritu estelar Loke, había aparecido por orden de su dueña.

—¿Me has llamado? —preguntó el espíritu una vez estuvo frente a la rubia—. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

Loke no había salido tan reluciente como era habitual y su cara no era de muchos amigos que digamos. Lucy ignoraba qué tanto le había afectado todo lo que sucedió aquel día que ya todos conocen. Su mirada definitivamente no quería estar sobre la rubia, es decir, no quería verla ni en pintura. Por más que fuera su ama y dueña de sus quincenas (o lo que fuera más ridículo), igual le había dolido ser sólo un consuelo por una noche, noche en la que realmente no pasó nada, pero le cargó muchos sentimientos hacia ella.

Como sea, Loke había quedado con cierto resentimiento hacia Lucy. (Pero no tanto, de lo contrario, no hubiera ni ido y habría mandado a Virgo a ver qué se le ofrecía a la chica).

—Loke —llamó ella—, quiero que me mires a los ojos.

Todo quería ella, pensaba Loke.

No podía hacer eso. Aún sentía algo por la maga, estaba seguro, ¿pero cómo? ¿con qué cara le decía eso? ¿Mirarla a los ojos? ¿Qué quería? ¿Que ambos lloraran, él se disculpara, ella aceptara esas disculpas para después abrazarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? De algún modo, él hizo lo que ella le pidió y lo único que fue capaz de pensar fue en dar las gracias por volver a ver aquellos ojos chocolates tan preciosos.

—L-lo siento, Loke.

Era el día de no llorar así que no lo estaba haciendo. No estaba llorando. Estaba reteniendo su llanto increíblemente, pero había sido incapaz de mantener la voz firme. Estaba tan quebradiza como una flor en pleno otoño.

Suspiró antes de continuar.

—Por fin sé qué es lo correcto para todos nosotros. Ya tomé una decisión —siguió, con la vista a los ojos de su amigo—, y para ello, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Pero quiero que seas muy feliz, ¿sí? —sonrió ampliamente, queriendo trasmitir alegría lo más que pudiera.

Entonces cerró la puerta de Leo antes de que dijera algo. Y esperó a que él no la abriera por su cuenta.

Llevaba uno, faltaban dos.

.

.

Mirajane le contó a Lucy que Natsu (con Happy) y Gray habían salido a una misión, obviamente cada uno por su cuenta. Erza no había ido a ninguna porque tenía asuntos que atender y por lo tanto pasó lo de ayer. La chica Heartfilia estaba preparando sus disculpas una vez más. Es que no encontraba forma de decírselas a Gray y Natsu, porque ellos habían sido más rudos en demostrar su amor. Eran más explosivos y juntos eran una bomba tremenda. Tenía dos posibles finales, en el primero destruían el gremio y en el segundo ella terminaba ebria. ¿Por qué? Pues Cana la veía desde una mesa de atrás con ganas de donarle un poco de alcohol para ganar valor.

"Esa apuesta se fue a la mierda". Alberona no podía estar más en lo cierto.

—Mhm... —pensaba Lucy, dando vueltas en el interior del gremio. Pensó en salir y esperar, pero con imaginar en que podría encontrarse con alguno de los chicos se fue para atrás y mejor dijo que no. Prefirió sentarse, así estaría más a gusto.

—¡Lucy! —gritó la voz de Erza, no había duda—. ¿Ya has hablado con Mira?

La rubia miró a su amiga pelirroja y asintió, a la vez que esbozaba una linda sonrisita.

—Muchas gracias, Erza. ¡Sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho!

Y en ese preciso instante, cuando la rubia le dio un abrazo a su amiga, al tener la cara con dirección a la entrada, los vio llegar a ambos, curiosamente al mismo tiempo. Ellos no habían ido a la misma misión ni nada, pero por algun juego del destino o la maldición de Lucy que aún no se esfumaba por completo, Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel la miraron apenas dieron un paso dentro de Fairy Tail.

Estrechó más el abrazo que tenía con Erza. Necesitaba fuerzas para cumplir con lo siguiente.

Scarlet se extrañó al percibir el cuerpo de una Lucy más tenso que hace un par de segundos. Deshizo el abrazo para ver el rostro de la chica y viendo que sus labios se encontraban apagados y los ojos marrones veían sólo a una dirección, quiso enterarse de lo que iba el asunto.

—Gray, Natsu —habló Titania con su voz de ultratumba nivel 3—. ¿Cómo le fue en la misión? —subió su voz al nivel 4—. Han llegado antes de lo previsto —se saltó hasta el número 9. Oh, no. Ellos nos querían que ella sacara el 10, porque ese los hace temblar siempre. Siempre excepto hoy que tienen a Lucy en frente, posterior a no verla por un tiempo.

No la veían desde hace unos días. Habían sido pocos, pero ellos habían querido que fuera así, no por nada habían escogido una misión de muchos días, que a final de todo, no duró lo que querían. Pero todo eso era una mentira, un mero pretexto, pues bien, si la misión había acabado tan deprisa, bien pudieron haberse perdido por un bosque o simplemente vagar por la ciudad o el mar hasta naufragar en una isla desierta en donde sólo comerían cocos.

Tonterías. Ellos, de uno u otra forma, querían verla, por eso habían llegado. Y ahí estaban, viéndola otra vez; ese cabello de sol, esos ojos delicioso y la piel tan blanca y linda como para morderla. ¡Lucy!

—Chicos... ¡hola! —saludó medio alegre, sinceramente, valiéndole lo que les acababa de preguntar la pelirroja—. Quiero hablar con ustedes —intentó sonreír lo más natural que pudo.

Natsu no le diría "Luce", Gray no la cargaría como princesa, pero ya no importaba. Igual se iba a disculpar, usando palabras que emergieran de su corazón, lo más pura y creíble posible. Ella no quería oír sus voces. No. Porque en ellas se reflejaría su estado, si están tristes, si están enojados o si están dolidos, tanto que hasta les cueste pronunciar las palabras.

—Natsu —miró a sus profundos ojos verdes, esos que jamás perderían el brillo mientras siempre luche y esté "encendido" de la vieja forma—, perdóname. Fui muy egoísta al hacerte sentir menos importante. Quiero que sepas que eres y serás mi mejor amigo, por siempre. Pero creo que no podremos ser algo más... M-me duele mucho que —empezó a gimotear—, si de verdad me amas, sientas eso precisamente por alguien como yo —suspiró, sirviéndole para, además de tomar aire, regular su voz—. Quiero que seas feliz, Natsu.

El mago de fuego estaba por abrir la boca, cuando la rubia le negó, ladeando la cabeza. Necesitaba terminar con Gray por igual.

—Gray —desvió la vista a los ojos azules del Ice Maker. Esos ojos tan adictivos como caramelo de regaliz negro—. Tú también, por favor, perdóname. Hubo veces que me sentí tan confundida y no pensé en lo mucho que podría herirte. ¡Vive y sé feliz!

Aquí era cuando no podía más. Se destrozaba como papel y se doblaba, sin tener fuerzas, luchando por no cerrar los ojos, ya que si lo hacía, el río correría hacia abajo y todos verían lo débil que es.

—No importa si ustedes ya no me quieren. No quiero que me digan nada... Me volví una niña mimada, que no necesitaba de su amor; si me daban flores, yo quería que me dieran todas y eso no era nada justo. Los quiero, pero, sólo eso. No recuerden este intento de romance y busquen su felicidad.

—¿Significa que estás rechazando nuestros sentimientos después de haber jugado un rato con ellos, eh, Lucy?

—No, Gray —si él daba una risita sarcástica, ella no lo haría—. Primero, creo que jamás los acepté del todo.

—¡Mierda, Lucy! ¡No me digas que sea feliz cuando...!

—¡Ya, Natsu! —gritó la rubia—, ¿querían que decidiera a unos de ustedes, no? ¡Pues no elijo a ninguno de ustedes tres!

Y empezó a caminar a la salida. Sin embargo, la mano de Natsu la detuvo al tomarla del antebrazo izquierdo. Natsu frunció el ceño, ella no se iría así de fácil. ¡Tanto que le había costado aclarar su amor por ella, y ella...! ¡Ella lo rechazaba!

—¡Suéltame!

"Ya te dije todo lo que quería decirte..." pensó, arrepintiéndose de no haberlo dicho al menos en un susurro. Quiso seguir su camino y así lo hizo, sabiendo que Natsu la seguiría un poco más.

Pudo haberse escondido todo el tiempo, pero no lo hizo. Decidió soportar y todo por comenzar de nuevo. Mirajane casi le había dicho que enamorarse no era un crimen, pues no lo era. En realidad, en el amor, lo bueno y lo malo es complejo de diferenciar, pero si algo tenía claro Lucy, era que, el último es quien gana.

—¿Hoy no usas ese vestido de melocotón, eh?

Lucy se estremeció al escuchar la voz de él, y al tenerlo unos metros delante de sus ojos, su cuerpo se detuvo. Sting Eucliffe había ido al gremio Fairy Tail para quién sabe qué cosa, pero gracias a esa cosa u asunto desconocido, ella y él se habían encontrado una vez más. Y así, empezaba el nuevo libro.

—¿Sting? —musitó Lucy.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó Erza, que se encontraba en la barra, y ya se acercaba lentamente, de seguro a conseguir respuestas—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Él sonrió con su sonrisa que no muestras sus blancos dientes, esa sonrisa que tiene ciertos aires de arrogancia, pero no del todo es presuntuosa.

—He venido a buscar a la rubia.

—¿Eh? —Lucy pensó que sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante eso. ¡Ella era rubia!—, ¿por qué...?

—¿Tú qué tienes que ver con Lucy? —la voz de Gray entró a la plática que por poco pudo haber sido discusión—. ¿Eres el tipo de Sabertooth, no? —preguntó en un tipo gruñido. No era que no llegarían todos a ser amigos, si no que Sting había llegado en el peor momento de todos. Esta era la barrera de hostilidad más fea desde tiempos remotos.

—Vine aquí porque quiero invitarla a salir. Ayer la pasamos muy bien, ¿verdad, melocotón?

Y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras la chica se coloreaba de rojo y tenía en la cabeza un "no sé" como respuesta, sin pensarlo unos minutos.

—¿Eso es cierto, Lucy? —incluso la maga de las armaduras tenía sus dudas, pues el rubio aún no inspiraba total confianza.

—Sí —respondió a Erza—. P-pero, ¿por qué? —le preguntó a Sting.

—¿No habías dicho que querías volver a verme algún día?

Yo... No sé cómo decir esto, pero... Quisiera volver a verte algún día.

Lucy sonrió. Sting sí la había escuchado, y eso la hizo sentir feliz, con un calor dentro de su alma que le dictaba que todo terminaría bien. Era como la otra parte del muro, pues ella no veía que Gray se estaba muriendo por dentro, y quería golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas. Y Natsu ardía igual, de celos. Todavía querían a su Lucy.

—Lucy, ¿de qué mierda habla él? —Natsu estaba realmente confundido y molesto.

—¿En verdad quieres saber? —volteó hacia Natsu para contestarle y en seguida volvió la mirada al frente y caminó hasta el rubio de Sabertooth. La sonrisa de Lucy no podía borrarse, al menos no ahora; pues, aunque tuviera las miradas de sus dos antiguos "amantes" sobre ella, cuando precisamente se quiere ir con otro, todo estaba bien. Él era el último.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

No, por supuesto que diría que no. Ya se había enamorado mucho.

—Sí, Sting.


End file.
